Reencuentro con la tentación
by SEREDAR
Summary: El la enseñó a besar, a hacer el amor, a amar... y des pués le partió el corazón. Por eso, si no hubiera sido por la herida de bala que tenía en el brazo, Serena no habría recurrido a él, ni se habría vuelto a encontrar en su casa y en su cama. Habría seguido odiando a Darién Chiba en lugar de odiarse a...
1. ARGUMENTO

**Reencuentro con la tentación**

**Adaptada **a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonista:** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

El la enseñó a besar, a hacer el amor, a amar... y des pués le partió el corazón. Por eso, si no hubiera sido por la herida de bala que tenía en el brazo, Serena no habría recurrido a él, ni se habría vuelto a encontrar en su casa y en su cama. Habría seguido odiando a Darién Chiba en lugar de odiarse a sí misma por desearlo de aquel modo. Ese hombre continuaba siendo demasiado mayor para ella, seguía teniendo una pistola en el cajón de su mesilla y el corazón de Serena en sus manos.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

Capítulo 1

POR LA lente de su cámara Serena apuntó al embarcadero y enfocó a su hermano, Sammy, y al forastero. Era una extraña pareja, de cidió, y se preguntó cuál de los dos iba más elegante, y qué era aquello tan importante como para que ambos se reunieran en un soli tario muelle de noche.

Se dieron la mano, indiferentes a la lluvia de septiembre que les empapaba la ropa. La espesa niebla daba a las calles un aspecto dis torsionado y misterioso, y a Serena le puso las cosas más difíciles. No era una fotógrafa ex perimentada, pero Sammy no le había exigido un trabajo profesional, sino tan solo una prueba visible de que el «intercambio» había tenido lugar.

Ella no le había preguntado qué iban a in tercambiar. Francamente, prefería no saberlo. El único motivo que la había llevado a estar esa noche en Algiers, en lugar de en Nueva Orleans detrás del piano del Salón Toucan, nada tenía que ver con la moralidad y mucho con el amor de hermana.

El aire húmedo y cargado intensificaba el olor a pescado podrido y a las fétidas aguas del río. Serena arrugó la nariz y se retiró de la cara un largo mechón de cabello rubio. Oyó el constante golpeteo del agua contra las bar cas amarradas al muelle, y sintió el húmedo aire tropical ciñéndole los tejanos a las esbel tas caderas.

Ansiosa por terminar, pegó el ojo a la cáma ra y enfocó a Sammy mientras este se sacaba algo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Serena deci dió que aquello debía ser el «intercambio», en tonces apretó el botón y pasó la película. Acababa de colocar la cámara para tomar una segunda foto cuando un disparo resonó en la oscuridad. Serena observó, inmóvil cómo el ex traño se movía bruscamente hacia la derecha para, al instante, caer a los pies de su hermano.

Un grito se escapó de su garganta y dejó caer la cámara, vagamente consciente de que se hacía añicos al golpearse contra el asfalto. Sin pensar en el peligro inminente, salió de su escondite y empezó a correr hacia los muelles. Al llegar al embarcadero y subir las escaleras, el punzante olor a cordita le confirmó que es taba ya en medio de la refriega.

Más tiros salieron de algún lugar detrás de ella, y pegó un brinco tremendo mientras gri taba asustada. La invadió una terrible sensa ción de pánico, pero el miedo de Serena por la seguridad de su hermano se vio ahogado por el miedo por la suya propia, y se obligó a sí misma a avanzar.

Como si el tiroteo hubiera abierto los cielos y enojado a los dioses, en ese momento empe zó a llover a cántaros. Serena pensó que la llu via sería su salvación y, por una décima de se gundo, lo fue; se deslizó sobre las tablas mojadas y cayó con fuerza. Segundos des pués, cuando estaba de rodillas, una bala le pasó rozando su cabeza. Al momento se puso de pie con esfuerzo; los oídos le zumbaban y tenía las rodillas doloridas. Buscó con la mira da el lugar donde había visto a Sammy, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, sino tirado de espaldas junto al extraño.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

A Serena se le revolvió el estómago. Inten tó respirar y estiró el brazo para agarrarse a la barandilla del muelle, pues las piernas le falla ban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a re zar a toda prisa, pidiéndole a Dios que escu chara sus ruegos. Cuando terminó, por encima del estrépito de la lluvia, lo oyó. No, no fue a Dios, pero la voz era igual de resonante, igual de maravillosa. Imaginó que el Todopoderoso no habría aplaudido las palabras elegidas por su hermano, pero la sonora voz de Sammy rasgan do el aire con improperios fue como un bálsa mo para sus oídos; tanto que empezó a llorar.

Entre lágrimas de felicidad. Serena observó que Sammy levantaba la castaña cabeza y la mira ba a los ojos. Un segundo después estaba mal diciendo de nuevo.

-¡Bon Dieu, Chili! ¡Sal del muelle! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

El apodo que su hermano utilizó hizo que Serena se echara a llorar a moco tendido. Ella y Sammy siempre habían estado tan unidos, se lle vaban tan poco y se parecían tanto que a me nudo la gente había pensado que eran melli zos, a pesar de que él fuera tres años mayor.

Una mancha oscura se extendía por el mus lo izquierdo de Sammy, y Serena aspiró con fuer za, horrorizada por lo que pudiera ser. Vio que su hermano rodaba para ponerse boca abajo con rapidez y Serena respiró un poco; si la he rida fuera grave, no podría moverse con tanta agilidad.

El volvió a maldecir, esa vez en francés, y le ordenó que se metiera en el agua. Serena ig noró la orden. En primer lugar, odiaba el agua y solo había aprendido a nadar porque Sammy ha bía estado detrás de ella durante todo un vera no el año en que había cumplido los doce. En segundo lugar, estaba demasiado preocupada por él como para abandonarlo. Si algo le ocu rría, no quería seguir con vida.

Se apartó de la barandilla y avanzó. Cuan do estaba casi a punto de llegar junto a su her mano, dos tiros sonaron en rápida sucesión. El primero pasó silbando junto a su oreja, el si guiente no hizo ningún ruido.

Sintió la bala rompiéndole la carne con una fuerza tan intensa, tan sorprendente, que cayó de rodillas. El agudo dolor le dejó sin aliento y Serena perdió el equilibrio. Se tambaleó contra la barandilla, sintió la madera áspera arañarle la mejilla. Finalmente las rodillas ce dieron.

Oyó a Sammy protestar con fuerza, y al cabo de un momento estaba a su lado, agarrándola del brazo y echándola sobre el cuerpo sin vida de aquel extraño. Sin dejar de gritar, la colocó bocabajo y se tumbó encima de ella.

Siguieron los crudos improperios.

-Me achicharraré en el infierno si te mue res, así que no te mueras. No querrás enviar me al infierno, ¿verdad, Chili? ¡Sigue respi rando, ma jolie! Sigue respirando, ¿me oyes?

Cuando se quitó de encima de ella para ver si estaba viva, Serena dijo entre dientes:

-«Unas cuantas fotos sin importancia», y un cuerno. ¿En qué demonios nos has metido? ¿Quién nos está disparando, Sammy?

-Eso es, Chili. Enfádate conmigo.

Su hermano miró hacia el muelle y Serena siguió su mirada. Dos hombres estaban su biendo al embarcadero, ambos armados con pistolas. Muy grandes. Como las que se veían en las películas.

-Sammy...

-¿Dónde te han herido?

Serena hizo una mueca cuando su hermano le pasó la mano por el brazo manchado de sangre justo debajo del hombro; le rasgó la manga para ver mejor la herida.

-La bala te ha fastidiado un poco, pero no morirás -le dedicó una de sus especiales son risas y enseguida miró hacia los dos hombres que avanzaban en dirección a ellos-. No te nemos tiempo. Vamos, Chili.

Serena se miró el brazo cubierto de sangre. Sintió náuseas y cerró los ojos.

-Voy a vomitar, Sammy.

-De eso nada. Te agarraré de la cabeza como cuando éramos niños. Ahora mismo te nemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? -preguntó Serena, segura de no querer saberlo en realidad; Sammy jamás hacía nada que no entrañara algo de riesgo o habilidad.

-Vamos a nadar.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Yo no!

-Esos tipos, ma petite -señaló el par que se dirigía hacia ellos y le metió algo en el bol sillo trasero de los pantalones-, no vienen para acá a pedirte una cita.

-¿Qué me has metido en el bolsillo?

-La llave del mapa de un tesoro. Si no me presento en un par de días, dáselo a Haruca.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Míralo como una aventura que un día podrás contarle a tus hijos.

No había tiempo para analizar su ridícula contestación; Sammy ya estaba tirando de ella para ponerla de pie. Serena apretó las rodillas como un burro obstinado.

-Sammy, no me gusta nadar, y sabes lo mu cho que odio el río de noche. Me hago un lío y...

- Cuando nos tiremos al agua, nada hacia el Nightwing.

-¿Quieres que nade hasta River Bay?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos mientras pensaba en el casi medio kilómetro que había hasta donde Sammy atracaba el crucero más rápi do y famoso del río.

-Haruca está abordo -explicó-. Ya ha oído los disparos, de modo que sabrá que todo se ha ido al cuerno. Que te lleve a algún sitio donde puedas esconderte por unos cuantos días.

-¿No puedo irme a casa?

-No -le miró el brazo herido-. Necesi tas atención médica. Ya lo tengo... -dijo de repente-. A nadie se le ocurriría buscarte allí. Oui, es perfecto. También podrá ocuparse de tu brazo. Y he cambiado de opinión sobre la llave. Si no me presento dentro de un par de días, dale la llave a él.

-Estás loco. Jamás le pediría ayuda a él. ¡Nunca! Aunque estuviera en las últimas, ni... Un tiró rasgó el aire.

De repente, Serena sintió que su hermano la levantaba del suelo y tiraba de ella hacia el borde del muelle. Entonces saltaron a las tene brosas profundidades del río Mississippi bajo una lluvia de disparos.

-Si estás ahí, God, sal enseguida -Dar es tiró el cuello y examinó la oscura callejuela del Barrio Francés. Para resguardarse de la lluvia nocturna, un montón de cuerpos sin ho gar se amontonaban a ambos lados del calle jón del Pirata; su ropa húmeda y sucia despe día un hedor fétido.

Nadie intentó moverse ni abrió la boca cuando Dar volvió a hablar. Decepcionado, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pensando que su informador, Goddard Reese, habría dormido en otro lugar esa noche. Tan solo había dado dos pasos cuando una voz familiar le echó el alto.

-Que no tenga casa no quiere decir que duerma como un lirón.

God salió de un hueco. Nada más abando nar el abrigo de la puerta, dos cuerpos hara pientos se pusieron de pie y se metieron en el espacio seco.

Al verlos, Goddard quitó su valioso trozo de cartón y se lo metió debajo del brazo.

-No me gustan los mendigos -gruñó mientras apretaba su cama de cartón con posesividad -. ¿Acabas de venir de Algiers?

Dar señaló hacia el hueco donde no caía la lluvia.

-Ese es un lugar excelente. Para pillar un sitio así hay que estar temprano. Si es eso lo que has estado haciendo, ¿cómo sabes que he estado al otro lado del río?

Goddard sonrió.

-Si te contara todos mis secretos, Super man, no me necesitarías más. Me gusta comer a menudo.

Dar estudió el cuerpo descarnado de God dard. El hombre aún no había cumplido los cincuenta, pero la joroba y el pelo canoso lo hacían parecer veinte años mayor. Tenía las mejillas delgadas como el papel y los ojos pe queños y hundidos. Era cierto que al menos co mía una vez al día, gracias a Dar; sin embargo, el mejor informador de toda Nueva Orleans no pesaba ni cincuenta kilos.

-Se dice que uno de los vuestros no se va a levantar mañana, Superman. ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

-Dímelo tú. Tú eres el que tiene contactos en cada rincón de la ciudad.

Dar hizo caso omiso de la lluvia y apoyó el hombro en la pared de ladrillo del edificio. Ya estaba calado hasta los huesos; tenía los teja nos ajustados a sus estrechas caderas y la ca misa pegada a los anchos hombros.

Se había pasado las últimas tres horas en el muelle de DuBay, investigando la muerte de un compañero junto con un técnico del labora torio criminalista y el forense, además de un patrulla de hombres uniformados que, aparte de curiosidad, no tenían otra razón para estar allí. Al final, lo único que consiguió fue «poli cía muerto en un misterioso embarcadero»; eso y sangre en tres lugares distintos, lo que sugería múltiples víctimas. Pero nada más ha bía aparecido un cuerpo, el de Mickey Bu relly, un policía principiante que había llegado al departamento de policía de Nueva Orleans hacía menos de un año.

-Me he enterado de que ha sido el funcio nario que se llevaron del embarcadero -dijo God-. Ese estúpido quejica a quien tanto le gustaba escucharse a sí mismo -el hombre se rascó el pecho y después la axila con fuerza-. Supongo que no volverá a preocuparse por el color de la corbata. Me apuesto a que se estará diciendo que ojalá se hubiera movido en lugar de darle tanto a la lengua.

Cómo se enteraba God de todo lo que se enteraba, era algo que siempre sorprendía a Dar. Pero el caso era que Goddard Reese, una de las muchas personas sin hogar del Barrio Francés, tenía contactos en sitios cuya exis tencia ignoraba la mayoría de las personas. Y tenía razón con lo que decía de Mickey Burelly; al chico le gustaban a rabiar los tra jes caros, y le encantaba darle a la lengua, como había dicho God. Tal vez fuera por, eso por lo que nadie le había hecho caso cuando el día anterior había empezado a pavonearse en los vestuarios sobre un caso muy gordo que estaba a punto de destapar. Todo policía soñaba con tener un caso importante, que le proporcionara un notable aumento de suel do, junto con un artículo en la portada del periódico de más tirada en Nueva Orleans. Los oficiales del distrito octavo no eran dis tintos a los demás.

Goddard se subió el cuello de su raída ca zadora y se pegó a la pared de ladrillo para no mojarse tanto.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, ese no era el estilo del tipo, acceder a reunirse con alguien con el mal tiempo que hacía. Que se fastidien esos tipejos tan caros.

-¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo, reu niéndose con un informador? -Dar aguzó los oídos.

Que él supiera. Mickey no tenía buenos contactos en la calle, porque le gustaba mucho hablar y nadie confiaba en él.

-No sé. Nadie que yo conozca trabajaba para él. Era demasiado agarrado. Se gastaba el dinero en ropa. Supongo que por eso no le so braba nada para trabajar.

A Dar siempre le interesaba el instinto de Goddard. Como los policías, los sin techo que sobrevivían en las sucias calles de Nueva Or leans lo hacían gracias a su ingenio e intui ción. God llevaba más tiempo viviendo en el barrio del que Dar había sido policía. A sus treinta y tres años, Dar estaba a punto de cele brar su décimo aniversario en el departamento de policía de Nueva Orleáns; los últimos dos años en homicidios. Como valoraba la expe riencia de God, le preguntó:

-¿Entonces qué piensas tú de ello?

-Podría ser un renegado -God se quitó el verdugo que le ceñía la estrecha cabeza y se rascó los finos mechones de cabello canoso-. Hay muchos por aquí. Seguramente, algún co barde que quiere aprovecharse de otra perso na. Hay tontos por todas partes hoy en día. Se enteran demasiado tarde, no tienen narices y después hay que levantarlos de un muelle soli tario en mitad de la noche.

Goddard tenía razón. Siempre había al guien dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por un plan rápido para hacerse rico. ¿Pero también Mic key Burelly? ¿Sería un policía sucio, o habría estado diciendo la verdad el día anterior cuan do había comentado que estaba a punto de destapar un caso muy importante?

-Necesito un par de ojos y oídos durante unos días -Dar señaló un luminoso que había cerca de ellos-. ¿Te apetece sellar el trato con una ración de gambas y unas cuantas cer vezas? El Toucan sirve comida toda la noche.

-A eso sí que se le llama hablar, Super man -God esbozó una desdentada sonrisa y, seguidamente, se metió de nuevo en el calle jón.

Evitando a los vagabundos que dormían amontonados los unos sobre los otros, God dard se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás del Toucan.

El fuerte aroma a bullabesa y a langosta pi cantes estimuló sus paladares al entrar en el vestíbulo. Mientras unos enormes ventiladores repartían el aroma por todos los rincones del comedor, la tenue iluminación y el exótico de corado lo animaban a uno a pasar una velada disfrutando de la mejor comida y entreteni miento del Barrio Francés.

Mientras Goddard paseaba la mirada por los reservados alineados a lo largo de una pa red, le preguntó a Dar en voz baja:

-¿Nos vamos a encontrar mañana?

-¿Ya estás pensando en la comida de ma ñana? -se burló Dar.

El hombre miró a Dar y sonrió.

-El especial de Tony el jueves es la sopa de quingombó, mariscos y verduras. Todo en una. Me encanta.

-De acuerdo -accedió Dar-. Veamos lo que consigues averiguar entre esta noche y ma ñana al mediodía, y te veré aquí sobre las doce.

Goddard vio un reservado vacío medio es condido tras una planta y, sin decir más, avan zó con sus piernas de pájaro sobre el suelo de terrazo rojo.

Dar vio a su informador dejar el cartón que le servía de cama debajo de la mesa y sentarse después sobre un asiento de cuero verde y mo rado. Segundos después abrió el menú.

El olor a caldo de gambas le abrió también el apetito, pero en lugar de ir hacia su mesa favorita, Dar miró a su alrededor, más específi camente, hacia el pequeño escenario donde Serena Tsukino cantaba cinco noches a la se mana. El escenario estaba oscuro y Dar sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

-Eh, mon ami, es miércoles. Te has equi vocado de día, ¿no?

La voz le hizo salir de su ensimismamien to, y se volvió hacia el dueño del Toucan, que estaba detrás de la barra.

-Sé qué día es hoy, Tony.

-Entonces estás trabajando, ¿oui?

-Eso es.

-Mala noche para trabajar.

-¿Aún tienes la plancha encendida? -le preguntó Dar.

-Sí, claro -el enorme hombre negro se ñaló la camisa mojada de Dar-. Si no te im porta que te lo diga, otras veces has tenido mejor aspecto. Deberías irte a casa y mojarte el gaznate con una botella de whisky. Quizá acurrucarte con alguien.

La sugerencia de Tony le sonó bien, sobre todo la parte de la botella, pero Dar no necesi taba ni la distracción del alcohol ni la de nin guna mujer de vida fácil. La bebida nunca le había sentado tan bien como se prometía y no tenía interés en ninguna prostituta cuyo nom bre no pudiera recordar a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué hace últimamente tu compañero?

La sonrisa de Tony alimentó la malicia de sus ojos color chocolate.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que está hacien do -gruñó Dar nada.

-Creo que eso he oído. Alguien me dijo que él y el jefe Blais tuvieron unas palabras. Lo han expulsado durante dos semanas, ¿no? -Tony volvió a sonreír.

Dar sacudió la cabeza.

-Se supone que Neflyte ya debería saber que cada uno debe guardarse sus opiniones. El año pasado lo expulsaron tres veces.

-Pero tú no le has dado la espalda. Los dos que había antes que tú abandonaron la pri mera vez que Neflyte dijo algo que no les gustó.

Eso era comprensible. Neflyte tenía el don de irritar al prójimo diciendo lo que le daba la gana en el momento que creía conveniente. Pero lo bueno era que Neflyte era el mejor policía con el que Dar había trabajado en su vida. Era el más inteligente, el mejor tirador y muy malo cuando hacía falta. No, al revés de lo que afirmaba el rumor, Neflyte Ward era el hombre que todo policía querría tener por compañero, lo supiera o no.

-¿Te has enterado de lo del oficial? Lo han matado esta noche.

Dar asintió.

Tony se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró:

-Por eso estás aquí, ¿verdad? Estás en el caso, ¿sí?

-Eso parece -Dar se pasó la mano cansi namente por los cortos cabellos negros y después se subió a un taburete-. ¿Tienes preparado algo caliente, Tony? No he comido nada desde el desayuno.

-Bagre en diez minutos. Gambas en cinco -Tony señaló el reservado en la esquina opuesta-. Beryl en dos minutos si la mirada que te está echando es lo que yo pien so. Podría secarte bien deprisa, mon ami.

Dar enroscó sus largas piernas en las barras de metal del taburete y volvió la cabeza. Allí estaba Beryl, pasando la punta de la lengua par el borde de su copa de vino mientras lo mira ba con aquellos eléctricos ojos verdes que prometían alboroto. Como no estaba de humor para cuidar de la niña del juez, Dar se volvió hacia Tony.

-Me quedaré con lo más seguro. Ponme las gambas y una cerveza fría.

Tony se echó a reír y su mirada aguda se dirigió hacia donde estaba Goddard con el menú en la mano.

-¿Vas a pagar lo de, God?

-Eso es. Que coma lo que quiera y cuanto quiera -añadió Dar.

Tony le hizo una señal a una de sus cama reras para que fuera a atender a Goddard y después se volvió hacia la plancha y las gam bas que Dar había pedido.

A los pocos minutos, un familiar olor a gar denias avanzó por la barra. Dar volvió la cabe za en el momento en que Beryl Stewart colocaba sus redondeadas caderas sobre el ta burete que había a su lado. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre, vestida para matar, gastándose el dinero de su papá en cualquier cosa que pu diera encontrar.

-He oído que ha habido un tiroteo en Al giers esta noche -ronroneó-. ¿Necesitas ha blar de ello? Se me da muy bien escuchar.

Dar se metió las manos en los bolsillos para buscar un cigarrillo, y entonces recordó que no tenía.

-¿Por qué los loqueros y las mujeres siempre creen que hablar de los problemas de uno resuelve algo?

-Si no te interesa hablar, no tienes que ha cerlo. Hay otras cosas que también se me dan bien.

Dar sabía lo que se le daba de maravilla. Darle disgustos a su padre

-He venido aquí a comer, Beryl. Eso es todo.

-Ay, qué humor de perros traes esta no che, Dar -sonrió, en absoluto intimidada-. Vamos Dar, soy de confianza. Y estoy segura de que te ayudaría a mejorar tu humor. Di que sí... -hizo una pausa y entreabrió sus labios carnosos-. Di que sí y luego llévame a tu casa.

Tenía uno de esos acentos sureños refina dos que atraían fácilmente a los hombres. Y Beryl había atraído a muchos; seguramente esa era la razón principal por la que el juez estaba medicándose una úlcera e iba dos veces por semana al psiquiatra, pensó Dar.

-¿No deberías estar en casa? Tu padre...

-Cree que eres estupendo -le deslizó un dedo por el dorso de la mano que Dar tenía apoyada sobre la barra-. Por primera vez en la vida, papá y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo -se echó a reír y se acercó un poco más a él-. Detective Chiba, eres nuestro detecti ve favorito.

Lo que decía sobre el juez era cierto. Pero Dar también sabía que había una explicación detrás de aquella aprobación; si Beryl estaba saliendo con un policía, el resto de los hom bres que se volvían locos por ella tal vez se lo pensaran dos veces. El juez Stewart era un criollo viejo y sagaz. Dar no lo culpaba por intentar evitar que su alocada hija dejara de salir en los periódicos. Solo que él no tenía inten ción de hacer de niñera, ni de ninguna otra cosa. Eso ya lo habían dejado claro meses atrás.

El dedo de Beryl avanzó por el brazo de Dar.

-Puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras, Dar. Un perrito faldero me parecería bien. Puedes aca riciarme, o bien yo a ti. Dime a lo que quieres jugar, y yo estaré dispuesta.

-Como de costumbre te equivocas, Beryl. Esta noche lo único que necesito es un buen plato de comida y unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Al mencionar Dar la comida, Tony llegó al rescate con un plato de gambas y un vaso alto de cerveza.

-Aquí tienes, mon ami. Si quieres repetir invita la casa. Solo tienes que llamarme.

Dar se libró de la cálida caricia de Beryl y agarró el tenedor que había junto a su plato. Pinchó una gamba gorda, se la metió en la boca y empezó a masticar vigorosamente. Como Beryl no quería que Dar la ignora ra, se acercó un poco más.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que me colé por aquel agujero de tu seto y te encontré dur miendo en esa enorme hamaca del porche? ¿Recuerdas cómo te desperté? El calor del día no fue nada comparado con el que generamos nosotros, y no me avergüenzo al decir que no he vivido nada comparable desde entonces.

-El recordar esa noche no nos hace bien ninguno de los dos -dijo Dar pausadamente acordándose de que cuando lo había despertado, él estaba en medio de uno de sus sueños favoritos; un sueño tan poderoso y real que casi le había hecho el amor a Beryl Stewart pensando que era otra persona.

Beryl se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

-Si estás cansando déjamelo a mí. Te prometo que te quitaré el cansancio.

Dar no dudaba de que Beryl fuera a cumplir su palabra; tenía bastante práctica. Paseó 1a mirada por sus pechos grandes y turgentes, después por sus redondas caderas cubierta por un vestido rosa fucsia de algodón. U hombre estaría loco para no aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Se puso de pie, sacó dos billetes de veinte dólares del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le colocó sobre la barra junto a su plato a medio terminar. Por costumbre, miró hacia el escenario donde descansaba el piano. Aún le parecía extraño que ella no estuviera allí. Serena, una criatura de costumbres, era tan cumplida como leal. Solo se tomaría la noche libre si estuviera enferma.

Dar miró de nuevo a Beryl.

-¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?

-Me imagino que eso quiere decir que me estás rechazando de nuevo -arrugó la na riz-. Eres un hombre muy obstinado, detecti ve Chiba. Pero, por suerte para ti, yo tam bién lo soy.

Seguía lloviendo cuando Dar salió del Tou can; se montó en su Blazer color verde y tomó la dirección del Distrito Jardín. Sus pensa mientos volvieron al caso Burelly. Ni que de cir tenía que se había comprometido a dar con el asesino de Mickey. Aunque no tuviera de masiadas cosas para empezar, no había sido un crimen perfecto. Además del cuerpo de Mickey, había encontrado pruebas de que al guien más, posiblemente dos personas, habían estado con Mickey en el momento del tiroteo. Un reguero de sangre hasta el borde del mue lle sugería que habían intentado escapar sal tando al río.

¿Encontraría la patrulla del puerto sus cuer pos en los días siguientes? ¿O habrían logrado escapar?

Las posibilidades de que una persona pu diera sobrevivir nadando contracorriente por la noche eran mínimas. Claro estaba, a no ser que las heridas no fueran serias y conocieran bien la zona. Dar había aprendido que una mí nima posibilidad era mejor que nada. Hasta que no explorara todas las posibilidades, asu miría que debía de haber algún testigo que pu diera arrojar un poco de luz sobre el caso.

Apretó el encendedor y acudió a su mente el momento en que Mickey presumía de que su foto saldría en la portada del periódico. Desde luego, iba a salir en primera página.

La lluvia había dado paso a una fina niebla, notó Dar mientras apagaba el motor del Blazer. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada trasera de su casa, le llegó el aroma del jazmín en flor que crecía bajo la barandilla del porche. Pasó junto a un roble centenario cubierto de musgo y empezó a subir los escalones de cemento. La verja de hierro estaba templada; el calor in cesante del día aún se dejaba sentir después de media noche.

En el porche, Dar pasó junto a la hamaca de cuerda, le dio un empujón y después abrió la puerta trasera que jamás se molestaba en ce rrar.

Cuando vivía en Texas, la casa del rancho siempre había estado abierta para sus amigos y vecinos, la cafetera llena de café caliente, junto con una radio que siempre dejaba encen dida para dar la bienvenida a quien quisiera entrar. Cuando Dar se había mudado a Nueva Orleáns, se había prometido a sí mismo que en cuanto tuviera su propia casa mantendría viva la misma tradición. Y aunque nadie, ex cepto Neflyte, iba a visitarlo, había mantenido su promesa.

Al entrar encendió la luz y seguidamente se quitó la camisa empapada y la tiró sobre una silla de la cocina. La música que sonaba en la radio era una mezcla de flauta y guitarra, una melodía de los indios americanos que le recordó a sus raíces tejanas. Con rapidez puso el café molido en el filtro, colocó el temporiza dor para el día siguiente, apagó la luz y salió de la cocina.

Había unas escaleras justo antes de la en trada del salón que conducían al primer piso. Cansado y deseoso de dormir un poco, Dar em pezó a subir las escaleras y a desabrocharse el cinturón para sacarse el 38 especial que lleva ba metido en una pistolera compacta. Al llegar al rellano, giró a la izquierda de nuevo y entró en el cuarto de baño. Tocó a tientas el inte rruptor y...

- ¡Qué diablos!

Dar quitó rápidamente el seguro de su 38 mientras miraba por la habitación. Había san gre en el lavabo y huellas sangrientas en el es pejo. La puerta del armario estaba abierta. Un fino reguero de sangre iba hasta la ducha.

Entró y miró detrás de la puerta: luego se acercó recelosamente hasta la ducha y abrió la cortina. La ducha de mármol blanco estaba vacía, excepto por una toalla blanca manchada de rojo que había junto al sumidero.

Dar salió al pasillo, guiado por el resplandor de la luz del baño, y miró a su alrededor. La puerta cerrada de su dormitorio le llamó la atención; jamás se molestaba en cerrarla. ¿Para qué? Vivía solo.

La tarima del suelo apenas crujió bajo sus pies mientras se colocaba junto a la puerta de su habitación. Contó hasta tres en silencio y entró agachado y con rapidez.

La puerta golpeó la pared con estrépito, y en un ágil movimiento, encendió la luz y giró rápidamente sobre los talones de sus botas, con el brazo estirado y pistola en mano, listo para lo que fuera.

El golpe despertó a la bella durmiente que estaba tumbada en su cama. Se incorporó bruscamente al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos como platos, unos ojos conocidos, unos ojos de un azul aterciopelado que comple mentaban una mata de brillante pelo dorado y unos labios carnosos en forma de corazón. A Dar el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza al recordar lo que había sentido al besar esos la bios, lo mucho que le había gustado acariciar aquella espesa y sedosa melena. Como no quería volver atrás, rápidamente ahuyentó de su mente ese pensamiento y se fijó en la toalla manchada de sangre que rodeaba el brazo de Serena Tsukino.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, Serena dijo:

-Sé que no es la manera más habitual de pedir un favor, me doy cuenta de ello, Dar, pero en estas circunstancias... -su voz se fue apagando; apoyó la cabeza sobre el cabecero de caoba-. Sé lo que estás pensando. Sé que juré que jamás te volvería a pedir nada. Nunca se debe decir «de esta agua no beberé», y aho ra sé por qué.

Estaba tan preciosa como siempre. La voz le temblaba un poco, pero tenía el mentón alto, lo cual quería decir que, le hubiera pasa do lo que le hubiera pasado, no había conse guido abatirla del todo.

-Dí algo, Dar.

-Ya sabes que nunca se me dio bien adivinarte el pensamiento. Siempre has sido una persona más bien complicada. Yo soy una chica sencilla, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que contéstame, maldita sea. ¿Me he humillado para nada? ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

¿Q UÉ DIABLOS ha pasado, Serena? En el baño hay sangre por todas partes. Había estado esperando a que Dar hablara. Cuando lo hizo, Serena apenas pudo recono cer al hombre tras el imprevisible tono de voz. Un tono más alto que de costumbre, con un matiz amargo. Aquel no era el sereno detecti ve que había conocido un par de años atrás.

-¿Esa mirada turbulenta quiere decir que me vas a echar a la calle, detective Chiba?

-Ahórrate lo de «detective».

Soltó la pistola y en dos pasos se plantó junto a la cama. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Serena no se intimidó y se arrimó al cabe cero. No quería demostrar el dolor tan agudo que tenía en el brazo; ya le dolía bastante su orgullo. Ceder a la sugerencia de Sammy y presentarse a la puerta de Dar le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo.

De algún modo, había conseguido llegar al Nightwing después de que ella y Sammy abando naran el muelle, pero en esos momentos todo el episodio se le antojaba borroso. Lo único que recordaba era a Haruca tirando de ella para subirla al barco y, después, que había sol tado unas cuantas palabrotas al verle el brazo. Segundos después el Nightwing surcaba el río a toda velocidad hacia Nueva Orleans.

Serena estudió el apuesto rostro de Dar. Siempre la había encantado mirarlo, apreciar la mezcla de facciones suaves y fuertes al mis mo tiempo, curtidas por el sol tejano. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida; la intensidad de esos ojos magnéticos junto con aquel suave y acento de Texas era la com binación más peligrosa de todas. Claro que en ese momento su deje no resultaba tan ronco y sensual, ni sus ojos tan tiernos.

Se estremeció cuando él se sentó a su lado.

-La sangre que hay en el cuarto de baño sugiere que esto es más que un rasguño, Serena. Necesito ver lo que tenemos entre manos.

-Siento cómo te he puesto el baño. Pensé que podría curarme yo sola. Cuando estuve a punto de desmayarme me di por vencida y busqué una cama.

-Nunca te gustó demasiado la sangre, y menos la tuya propia. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Serena vaciló, sin saber qué decir.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-¿Serena? ¿Quién te ha traído aquí?

-Nadie -mintió-. Yo... tomé un taxi.

Desvió la mirada para no sentirse tan incó moda. Distraídamente estudió el amplio dor mitorio decorado en azul marino y amarillo. Había oído que Dar se había comprado una casa, pero hasta que Haruca no la llevó a la casa de estilo criollo de dos plantas en el Dis trito Jardín, Serena no se había imaginado que fuera tan bonita. El rumor de que Dar había vendido su parte del rancho familiar en Texas debía de ser verdad. Desde luego, explicaría el dinero que habría tenido que desembolsar para comprar una casa como aquella.

-Ahora voy a retirar la toalla -le dijo en tono más suave.

Su manera de hablar transportó a Serena al pasado. El roce de sus manos también suscitó en ella recuerdos que había luchado por olvi dar. A cualquiera que conociera la historia que ella y Dar habían compartido, le parecería ex traño que hubiera ido a buscar refugio en su casa. Pero la idea de Sammy había sido ingeniosa. Bueno, al principio a Serena no se lo había parecido, pero después, cuando había tenido tiempo de analizar las pocas opciones que te nía, le había dado la razón a su hermano. ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscarla en casa de uno de los detectives de homicidios más respeta dos de Nueva Orleans?

Y la estaban buscando. Haruca había seña lado varios reflectores peinando el río mien tras salían a toda prisa de Algiers.

Hacía más de cuatro horas que había entra do en casa de Dar como una ladrona, colándose por un agujero en el seto que Haruca había en contrado por casualidad. Una vez en la puerta de la casa, había urgido a Haruca a que volvie ra al Nightwing y buscara a Sammy. Por supuesto, Haruca no había querido dejarla, pero ambos decidieron que en ese momento Sammy lo necesitaba más que ella.

Al quedarse sola, Serena había llamado a la puerta trasera de la casa de Dar. Al no obtener respuesta, la desesperación la había empujado a probar la puerta. Cuando la encontró abierta, había sentido un gran alivio y había entrado como Ricitos de Oro, cautelosamente y con los ojos muy abiertos. Al poco se había senti do impresionada y sorprendida; la casa de Dar era el sueño de toda mujer hecho realidad.

-¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho que te habían disparado?

Serena esperaba algún tipo de reacción. No había sido tan estúpida de pensar que Dar iba a quitarle importancia a una herida de bala.

-Eres un buen detective, Dar. Desde luego conoces tu trabajo.

Su sarcasmo fue ignorado. Él soltó una pa labrota, la miró muy enfadado y seguidamente se centró en el brazo de Serena. Sintió cómo exploraba la herida y aguantó la respiración. No pensaba quejarse, se prometió a sí misma, ni tampoco gritar.

-Has tenido suerte -susurró un momento después-. La bala no te ha tocado el hueso. Has sangrado mucho porque tienes un trozo de piel que hay que coser.

Serena ya había recibido un informe de da ños de Haruca. Le habría dejado que se lo arreglara antes de ir a casa de Dar, solo que, a pesar de ser un robusto y duro pescador, a Haruca le horrorizaba la sangre tanto como a ella.

Dar se acercó un poco más y le miró el ras guño que tenía en la mejilla. Para sorpresa de Serena, se dio cuenta de que aún utilizaba la misma sencilla colonia de años atrás. Todo re sultaba familiar. Aún seguía llevando el pelo corto y despeinado. Incluso la barba de un día era típica de él. Recordó cómo solía quejarse Dar de lo mucho que le costaba afeitar su recia barba.

Debería odiarlo, y la mayoría de los días eso era lo que la ayudaba a continuar, la rabia y la humillación y el empeño por superarlas. Dar no solo le había pisoteado el espíritu y le había roto el corazón, sino que lo había hecho de tal manera que ella había quedado como una ingenua y una ridícula. Por supuesto que él no había deseado una relación permanente. ¿Qué había esperado Serena dos años atrás? ¿Que le pidiera que se casaran? Él le sacaba doce años. ¿Qué hombre de treinta y un años habría querido casarse con una niña de dieci nueve?

No le gustaba creer que la había utilizado, ni que había sido una ilusa. Darién Chiba había disfrutado de la persecución y del pre mio final de la victoria, pero no había tenido intención alguna de quedarse junto a ella para nada más, menos aún para una relación per manente. Debería haber reconocido el tipo de hombre que era Chiba; después de todo, te nía treinta y tres años y seguía soltero.

Serena quería decirle que estaba viejo y de macrado. Le hubiera gustado poder hacer al gún comentario insidioso, como que le estaba saliendo tripa o que estaba perdiendo pelo. Solo que no había ninguna señal visible de que Dar se hubiera hecho mayor. En realidad, Dar Chiba, para fastidio de Serena, había me jorado en los dos últimos años, al igual que el buen vino.

También pensó que meterse con él en ese momento no sería demasiado inteligente por su parte. Ella había ido a su casa a pedirle ayuda. A sus veintiún años, había aprendido cuando echar a correr, cuando ponerse en pie y pelear y cuando mantener la boca cerrada y guardarse sus opiniones.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte.

-¿A levantarme? ¿Para qué quiero levan tarme?

-Porque te voy a llevar al hospital.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. No tenía intención de ir al hospital. De las heridas de bala debían dar parte a la policía. Le harían docenas de preguntas, abrirían una investiga ción. ¿Y si los hombres que buscaban a Sammy estaban mirando también en los hospitales?

-Médicos no. ¡No iré!

El brillo metálico que asomó a los ojos de Dar le indicó a Serena que lo estaba haciendo sospechar.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea un médi co, Serena?

Ella no contestó.

-Vamos, cariño. ¿Por qué no?

Serena se aclaró la voz y decidió tener cui dado con las palabras.

-Odio las batas blancas, eso es todo. Es tán demasiado limpios y no paran de sonreír sin motivo aparente. Tampoco me apetece que me hagan un montón de preguntas. El hombre que me disparó hace mucho que se ha ido.

-Háblame de él -no fue una petición, sino más bien una orden.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

-No lo vi bien. Llevaba un sombrero muy grande que le tapaba la cara. No debería haber forcejeado con él. Ahora me doy cuenta, pero cuando ví la pistola simplemente reaccioné. Desde que empecé a trabajar en el Toucan he regresado andando a casa todas las noches. Supongo que, como no me había pasado nada en todo este tiempo, me he vuelto descuidada.

-¿Entonces te atacaron? ¿Te asaltaron?

-Sí -Serena soltó la mentira con facili dad.

Igual de a menudo que Sammy la había instrui do en la natación y en la pesca, la había ser moneado sobre cuándo uno debía mentir por seguridad. Eso no significaba que le gustara mentir, o que lo hiciera a menudo. Pero con fiaba en que, en la situación adecuada, podría mantener la calma cuando se trataba de no de cir la verdad.

-Quería mi bolso; mi dinero.

-¿Dónde ocurrió?

-Cerca de mi apartamento.

-¿A una manzana? ¿A dos?

-¿Importa dónde?

El arqueó las cejas.

-Has trabajado esta noche, ¿no?

Serena vaciló. Dar solía pasar por el Toucan los martes, jueves y sábados. Pero ese día era miércoles. Confiada, respondió:

-Sí, acabo de decírtelo, ¿no?

Él la miró fijamente.

-Entonces esto pasó cuando ibas de cami no a casa... ¿sobre las diez?

-¿Estás sordo? Es lo que he dicho. El ignoró el comentario.

-¿Entonces saliste del Toucan a las diez? Serena echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche y calculó la hora.

-Supongo.

-¿Y te dispararon a los quince minutos de salir del Toucan? ¿O fue más hacia los veinti cinco? ¿Pudo haber sido cuarenta minutos después? ¿Cincuenta?

Molesta por tanta pregunta, Serena respon dió:

-No me levanté, miré el reloj y dije: «Oh, Dios mío, me han atracado a las diez y vein te».

-¿Eran las diez y veinte?

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo con im paciencia.

-No, creo que eran las diez y veintitrés.

-Maldita sea, Serena, es importante.

-¡No sé qué hora era, y ya está! -Serena no levantó la voz tanto como él, pero estaba igual de enfadada.

-Bueno, ¿y qué demonios sabes tú?

Se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Entonces la miró en simismado.

¿Sabría algo que ella desconocie ra? Nada más hacerse esa pregunta se dijo que se atendría a la historia que acababa de contar le. Dar no dudaría de su palabra, a no ser que supiera que había pedido la noche libre. Y no sabría eso a no ser que se lo hubiera pregunta do a Tony, cosa que estaba segura de que no habría hecho. Dar no era ningún caballero, pero había sido discreto en cuanto a su breve romance. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran los miembros de su familia y unos cuan tos amigos íntimos.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Sammy o a Tenou?

-¿A Haruca?

-Vamos, Serena. Sé que estás saliendo con él.

Serena no lo negó. Que pensara lo que qui siera.

-No pude dar con ninguno de los dos.

-¿Pero lo intentaste?

-Sí, lo intenté.

-Tienes que mudarte de ese maldito ba rrio. No tiene sentido que vivas en ese lugar de mala muerte y te rodees esa clase de personas.

Para Serena tenía sentido y por esa razón sintió deseos de discutir.

-Está cerca del trabajo, y «esa clase de personas» son mi gente.

-Eso es falso. Tú tienes un empleo, te du chas regularmente y no duermes con una bote lla en la mano. No me parece que esa sea tu gente. Lo que tú quieres decir es que es la gente de Sammy.

-El alquiler es barato.

Serena se negaba a dejarle ganar ni un solo round. Ya la había ganado demasiadas veces.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos. Estás dándole la mitad de todo lo que ganas a Sammy para que él pueda gastarlo en esa insustancial flota pesquera que tu padre le dejó.

-La flota no es insustancial.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! -furiosa, Serena dio un puñetazo en la cama con el brazo bueno y apretó los dientes-. La flota lo fue todo para mi padre. Y Sammy quiere que sea suya. Algún día volverá a ser la mejor flota del Golfo. Lo fue una vez y puede volver a serlo.

-Tranquila. Vas a empezar a sangrar otra vez.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre el cabecero y cerró los ojos.

-Deberías preocuparte más de tu vida, de tu propio futuro, no del de Sammy.

-Mi vida es perfecta.

-¿Esto es perfecto?

Serena abrió los ojos.

-Esto podría haberle ocurrido a cualquie ra, en cualquier parte de la ciudad. ¿En qué planeta vives tú? El índice de criminalidad aquí es el doble que en cualquier otro sitio, tal vez el triple. Bueno, ¿me vas a coser o no?

Él soltó una palabrota y después se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ese es el favor? ¿Coserte?

-No te he pedido nada. Nada desde... - las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta, pero Serena volvió a intentarlo-. Esto no es mucho peor que aquella vez que se me clavó un anzuelo en la pierna. Tú me lo sacaste y luego me diste unos puntos. ¿Te acuerdas? Quedé como nueva; fue lo que dijo mamá cuando inspeccionó el trabajo que habías he cho. No te hagas el tonto porque yo sé muy bien que lo sabes hacer.

Pasó un largo minuto.

Serena alzó la cabeza un poco más.

-Arréglame el brazo, Dar. Me lo debes. Y más aún.

Él se estremeció al oír esa referencia al pa sado. Entonces explotó.

-Esto no es un maldito anzuelo. ¡Maldita sea, te han disparado! ¡Y según parece tienes suerte de estar viva! Un par de centímetros más y...

-¿Desde cuándo gritas tanto?

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba que odiabas los comportamien tos irracionales. ¿No te parece que gritar y despotricar entran dentro de esa categoría?

- ¡Yo nunca despotrico!

-Nunca digas «de esta agua no beberé» -Serena lo pinchó-. Esta noche he tenido que tragarme mis palabras.

-¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Si eso es cierto, y te importa aunque sea un poco, se me ocurre que estarás dispuesto a ayudarme.

-No lo entiendes.

-No -discutió, Serena-. Lo que entien do es que estás en deuda conmigo y que estoy aquí para cobrármela. ¿Y bien?, ¿vas a ser un canalla y negarme tu ayuda, o me vas a coser la herida para que no llene tu bonita colcha de sangre?

Dar no se movió.

Como no quería rogarle, Serena tuvo que obligarse a sí misma.

-Dar, por favor. No tengo ningún otro sitio adonde ir. Si voy a casa de mamá, se pondrá histérica y empezará a llorar y a rezar. Tiene la tensión alta y... -vio que Dar se estaba ablan dando-. Supongo que podría pagar para que me lo cosieran en la calle. No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora, y conozco a un tipo de la zona del muelle que...

-¡Ni hablar! -se pasó las manos por los cabellos.

Serena lo observó con curiosidad mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, a los pies de la cama. Siempre había admirado la habilidad de Dar de mantener la calma incluso en momentos de crisis. En ese momento se preguntó qué podría haberle ocurrido en los dos últimos años para cambiar esa capacidad suya. Aquel no era el policía seguro de sí mismo, casi gallito, que había conocido dos años atrás. No. Aquella nueva versión del Dar que ella conocía parecía más humana, incluso un poco vulnerable. Y, maldito Dar, mucho más atractivo que la ver sión antigua; eso si no lo odiara tanto, claro.

Aguantó la respiración mientras él seguía paseando sobre la gruesa alfombra de nudos. De repente se detuvo y se volvió hacia a ella.

-Te va a doler como... Necesitarás aneste sia local.

-No gritaré ni te insultaré, si es eso lo que te preocupa -prometió Serena.

-Si lo hago, voy a esperar que me des un informe detallado de lo que en realidad ocu rrió -la traspasó con la mirada-. ¿Qué pasó de verdad, Serena? No me vengas con esa his toria de un atracador con un sombrero más grande que su cabeza.

-Es la verdad -insistió ella.

Él caminó hasta la puerta y al llegar se dio la vuelta.

-¿Tengo cara de imbécil?

No, no tenía cara de imbécil. Era alto, fuer te y guapo. A Serena le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero era un tipo duro de Texas con un cuerpo fornido y...

Serena deslizó la mirada por su impresio nante torso desnudo. Y más abajo. Ella nunca se andaba con rodeos.

-No, Dar, no tienes aspecto de imbécil. En realidad, parece que los pantalones te aprietan un poco ¿Te altera aún mi presencia?

Aquella rotunda afirmación en relación a su excitación fue recibida con un crudo e in genioso comentario. Después, Dar salió de la habitación.

Sintiéndose mejor tras haber ganado el pri mer round, Serena se arrellanó sobre el cabe cero. Momentos después oyó el ruido de las puertas de los armarios abrirse y cerrarse en el pasillo, seguido de varios y coloridos adjetivos. Estaba enfadado, de eso no le cupo ninguna duda, pero no tanto como para no ayu darla, y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

A medida que su diatriba se fue apagando, Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos. El suave gol peteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales de la ven tana se hizo demasiado obvio como para ser ignorado, y pronto empezó a escuchar el hipnótico ritmo del agua. A diferencia de su ba rrio, el de Dar era increíblemente tranquilo. El alto seto que rodeaba la casa le recordó al muro protector de un castillo. No había ni rui dos en la calle, ni luces brillantes. Tan solo una gran paz.

Serena abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El tono azul marino complementaba al amari llo limón de un modo que nunca le habría pa recido posible. La mezcla de elegancia feme nina con un toque masculino resultaba perfecta para el dormitorio principal.

Aquello nada tenía que ver con el lugar en el que ella se había criado. En su vida habían imperado la ropa de segunda mano y los espa cios reducidos. Echó una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie sería testigo de su debilidad, y entonces pasó la mano lenta mente por la suave colcha azul marino.

Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del tacto de la exquisita tela. Enseguida se sintió culpa ble y algo ridícula por permitirse a sí misma disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida, sobre todo en un momento como ese, y se puso a pensar en Sammy. Con los ojos aún cerrados su surró:

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Te ha encontrado Haruca? ¿Vendrás por mí esta noche o por la ma ñana?

El tenebroso muelle apareció en su mente. Serena oyó la detonación del disparo y, de re pente, no fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas. Un hombre había muerto esa noche. Sammy esta ba herido y desaparecido. La preocupaba que su herida del muslo fuera más seria de lo que él le había hecho creer, y que el tiro que había escuchado después de lanzarse ellos dos al agua hubiera alcanzado su objetivo de lleno. Una vez en el agua, Sammy la había abandonado tan rápidamente que no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada más.

Serena acababa de terminar de enjugarse las lágrimas cuando Dar entró en el dormitorio con una palangana de agua caliente en la mano y una toalla echada sobre el hombro. Entre los dientes sujetaba una aguja enhebrada y debajo del brazo llevaba una botella de whisky.

Colocó la palangana de agua junto a la lámpara de pie de ámbar de la mesita, y después dejó la botella de whisky y la aguja junto a la palangana.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-Vas a tener que quitarte la camisa. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

Su pasado íntimo se burló de su pregunta. Sin embargo, el pensar en quitarse la camisa y quedarse medio desnuda delante del hombre que se había burlado de ella dos años atrás hizo que Serena se sintiera insegura tanto anímica como físicamente.

-Serena, ¿me has oído?

-Te he oído, Dar, y me imagino que será mejor sacar primero un brazo y luego el otro. Eso es, a no ser que quieras enseñarme algún nuevo truco que hayas aprendido.

-Te estás pasando, nena. No me costaría demasiado cambiar de opinión y hacer una llamada al hospital. No me presiones.

La amenaza del hospital fue aleccionadora. Al ver que Dar estaba a punto de perder los nervios, Serena cerró la boca y fue a desabro charse el primer botón de su maltrecha camisa vaquera. Le costó bastante. Un fuerte dolor le recorrió el brazo herido, y se mordió el labio para no gritar. Consiguió sacar el primer botón del ojal, pero el segundo, para disgusto suyo, se le resistió. Tras el tercer intento, Dar le apar tó la mano suavemente.

-Lo haré yo.

Le desabrochó los botones con rapidez, tan solo rozándole la piel brevemente con las ye mas de los dedos al apartarle la tela del brazo lesionado. Con mucho cuidado le rodeó la cin tura con el brazo libre y la separó del cabece ro. Al tiempo que ella se apoyaba contra su fornido pecho, él le susurró:

-Con cuidado ahora. Vamos a hacerlo muy, muy despacio.

El cálido aliento de Dar le hizo cosquillas y, de repente, todo el dolor y la humillación del pasado volvieron a ella con fuerza, acompaña dos de un deseo turbador. Aspiró al tiempo que una oleada de calor la recorría de arriba abajo: Sabía que era normal experimentar al guna reacción. Después de todo, Dar la había hecho una mujer, había sido su profesor, su mentor... El hombre al que le había permitido desnudarle el cuerpo y el alma.

Había esperado que la rabia la sostuviera, que el orgullo la protegiera. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado pronto. Ir allí, estar tan cerca de él, era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Había sido el error más grande de todos. Porque, por mucho que quisiera ne garlo, el repentino deseo que sintió por aquel hombre la convertía en la imbécil más grande de todas. Los sentimientos que con tanta desesperación había rezado para que se apaga ran, estaban bien vivos; algo deslucidos y ma gullados, pero aún vivos.

La asquerosa y maldita verdad era que aún era vulnerable; vulnerable a su impresionante físico, a su voz, al olor a almizcle de su piel. Todo lo que tanto se había esforzado en odiar.

Fue una sorpresa tal, como la resurrección de un viejo fantasma, que Serena intentó apar tarse físicamente de él, negándose a ser tortu rada e humillada ni un minuto más.

-Serena -Dar separó un poco el brazo, pero no la soltó.

-Estoy aquí, Dar -Serena volvió del ca mino de su recuerdo-. Me he mareado un poco, eso es todo. Ya puedes soltarme.

-Si estás mareada, no. Puedo agarrarte un poco más, si es lo que necesitas.

Lo que necesitaba era que Sammy y Haruca aparecieran de repente y le dijeran que toda aquella noche era un mal sueño. Cuando lo vio mirándole el pecho y el sujetador de seda blanca manchado de sangre, Serena dijo:

-Detective Chiba, comerse con los ojos a una mujer cuando necesita ayuda raya en la asquerosidad.

El ignoró sus palabras y estiró la mano para pasarle los dedos por las costillas llenas de moretones. Entonces la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Eso tenía fácil explicación, pero no pensa ba decirle cómo Sammy la había tirado al suelo del muelle para que no la mataran. Serena le apartó la mano.

-No lo recuerdo.

-A ti no te salen moretones con facilidad, Serena. Eso lo sé.

-Debí de caerme.

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

Cuando ella no contestó, él se puso de pie y fue hacia el ropero, de donde sacó una camisa limpia. Al volver donde estaba ella, dijo:

-¿Quieres quitarte los vaqueros antes de emborracharte? Creo que dormirás más a gus to con una de mis camisas cuando te desma yes.

Sin dilación, rasgó la manga de una de sus camisas para introducirle el brazo herido.

-¿Desmayarme? -Serena arqueó una ceja negra-. ¿Del whisky o del daño que me vas a hacer con esa aguja? -miró la aguja con recelo-. Es enorme. ¿No podrías haber encontrado una más pequeña?

Lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde que ha bía entrado en la habitación con la pistola en la mano.

-¿Te lo estás pensando, cariño?

Serena decidió que estaba esperando a que se acobardara. Con la sensación de que debía ganar otro round, se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y se bajó la cremallera. Sintió la mirada caliente de Dar escrutándola y su propio cuerpo alimentó aquellos incesantes re cuerdos.

Empeñada en aguantar esa noche pasara lo que pasara, Serena le preguntó:

-Antes de desmayarme quiero saber si has adquirido alguna nueva perversión.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

ELLA LE había mentido deliberadamente. Sí, todo había sido una gran mentira. Pero aún debía determinar el cómo y el dónde. Desde luego no le había ocurrido de camino a casa después de salir del Toucan.

Y la historia que le había contado del atra cador era sin duda una mentira también. Dar había visto muchas heridas de bala, y la que le había rozado el brazo no había salido de una pistola que un supuesto atracador hubiera sacado rápidamente y disparado a quemarro pa. No, la herida de Serena había sido causa da por un arma de mayor calibre, disparada a cierta distancia; diría que al menos a veinti cinco metros.

Eso descartaba un asalto cerca de su apar tamento. Y para confirmarlo, nadie había de nunciado ningún alboroto... Había llamado y lo había comprobado cuando Serena se había quedado dormida.

Y también estaba la mentira del trabajo. No había estado en el Toucan; y eso lo sabía por que él había estado allí.

Dar observó a Serena dormida en su cama, con la cara pálida descansando sobre el almo hadón de seda azul marino. ¿Dónde habría es tado esa noche? En la ciudad no había habido demasiado lío para lo que solía haber en Nue va Orleans. Pero en Algiers, al otro lado del río, la cosa no había estado tan tranquila.

En cuanto se le ocurrió esa idea, Dar la des cartó. No, Serena no podía estar implicada en el tiroteo del muelle DuBay. Pero incluso mientras rechazaba la idea, recordó cómo ha bía encontrado el escenario del crimen; el muelle de DuBay hecho serrín tras haber sido acribillado a balazos por un arma de gran cali bre. El estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Sería coincidencia que el muelle no estaba lejos del mercado de DuBay, el cual regentaba la madre de Serena? ¿O que la flota pesquera de Sammy es tuviera amarrada a menos de una milla, en Ri ver Bay?

Dar reflexionó sobre una veintena de posibi lidades y maldijo en voz alta. ¿Y si Mickey Burelly se hubiera topado con el caso del si glo? ¿Y si en ese caso hubiera estado implica do Sammy Tsukino?

Goddard había mencionado a un renegado, o alguien que buscaba hacer dinero rápido. Todos los que conocían a Sammy conocían tam bién su situación financiera. Todo el mundo sabía que los Diablos de Tsukino, la flota de Sammy, iban renqueando, condenados a caer en cualquier momento. Solo las facturas de las reparaciones de las viejas embarcaciones eran enormes. Sabiendo lo que Serena sentía por su hermano, todo lo que Sammy necesitaba era llorar un poco y esa maldita lealtad de los Tsukino aparecía para lo que necesitara.

Dar creía firmemente que Serena arriesgaría la vida por su hermano si le pareciera necesa rio.

¿Habría sido necesario esa noche?

- ¡Maldición!

Dar se fijó en el bello y orgulloso rostro de Serena. Era una adolescente curiosa cuando la había visto por primera vez, y tan bella que le habían dolido los ojos de mirarla. Se habían conocido por casualidad. Una noche, detrás del mercado de pescado de los padres de Serena, se había topado con ella y un joven dema siado excitado; el chico había intentado apro vecharse mientras veían una película en el auto-cine.

Dar había jugado a ser el policía malo esa noche. Había ahuyentado al chico y de pronto se había quedado encandilado con la belleza perfecta de la muchacha, que lo había mirado con los ojos abiertos como platos y claramen te impresionada por sus payasadas de caballe ro andante. Aquello había alimentado su ego, y así había comenzado la obsesión de un hom bre hecho y derecho por una adolescente doce años menor que él.

Durante los tres años siguientes Dar se ha bía mantenido a distancia, aunque veía a Serena de vez en cuando en el mercado de pesca do ayudando a su madre. Todo había empezado de la manera más inocente, o al menos eso había querido creer él. Solo que sa bía que jamás había sido inocente: la había de seado desde el primer día.

La noche después de morir su padre, Dar la encontró llorando en el callejón detrás del mercado de pescado. Había querido consolar la. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que le había dicho, solo que de pronto estaba entre sus brazos, agarrándose a él como si Dar fuera su tabla de salvación. Y como un viejo zorro hambriento, se había deleitado con el hecho de que tenía una razón legítima para tocarla y sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él. Era menor de edad y acababa de perder a su padre, maldita fuera. ¿En qué clase de canalla se estaba convirtien do?

El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo había vuelto loco y después lo había empujado a los brazos de otra mujer. Con tal de olvidar a Serena, se había ido con cualquier mujer que encontrara en la calle.

Un año después, Dar había parado un coche lleno de gente joven cuyo conductor iba clara mente bebido. Cuando le había pedido que ba jara del vehículo, Dar había visto una cabeza rubia de pelo largo en el asiento trasero. Al ver que se trataba de Serena, algo había salta do en su interior. La había sacado del coche y metido en el coche patrulla con tanta rapidez que los jóvenes que iban con ella se habían quedado mudos.

De camino a casa, ella le había rogado que la dejara salir del coche. Le prometió que no había bebido, ni una sola gota. Ella pensaba que podría ir a la cárcel, pero él la había tran quilizado. Sabía que no estaba bebida y le dijo que solo la iba a llevar a casa. Aliviada porque la hubiera creído, contenta de saber que no iba a terminar en la cárcel, la chica le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Entonces Dar había para do el coche en el arcén y la había besado del modo que siempre había soñado. Al cabo de un momento, Serena estaba subida sobre sus rodillas, echándole los brazos al cuello y ofre ciéndole su ávida boca de labios carnosos.

Había hecho cálculos rápidamente. Ya tenía dieciocho años; ya no era menor de edad. Y lo estaba besando como si supiera lo que hacía.

Después de eso había perdido el control y, antes de llevarla a casa, habían pasado por su apartamento.

Había sido el principio del fin para ellos. Un corto mes en el cielo y, después, el infier no había hecho pedazos sus vidas.

Dar miró los vaqueros de Serena que él ha bía tirado a los pies de la cama. Inmedia tamente su cuerpo reaccionó al recuerdo de cuando la había desvestido, desnudando sus largas piernas, descubierto sus esbeltos mus los. Si hubiera sido un hombre que creyera en el destino y en las historias con final feliz, ha bría pensado que la repentina aparición de Serena en su casa después de dos años largos años significaba algo.

Dar se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Había dejado de llover y el aire de la noche era tupido como una manta y el doble de caliente. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Serena, pero no fue capaz. Se contentó con sufrir y revivió cada ago nizante minuto que había tardado en quitarle los vaqueros; entonces pensó en cómo había acariciado las braguitas de seda y su plano y bronceado vientre con la punta de los dedos. Y, como llevaba haciendo los últimos dos años, revivió el ritual de tortura por el que pa saba su cuerpo cada vez que se permitía a sí mismo el placer de recordar lo increíble que había sido aquel mes junto a ella.

La oyó murmurar en sueños la palabra «frío» y regresó al presente. Con el calor que hacía y con la frustración que le proporciona ban sus pensamientos, Dar no podía imaginar cómo Serena podía sentir frío. Pero salió del dormitorio y fue en busca de una manta. Al volver, la tapó con cuidado y salió.

Mientras paseaba por el pasillo, repasó mentalmente todo lo que ella le había dicho. Diez minutos más tarde volvió a entrar, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, y se preparó para pasar una noche en vela en el sillón que había junto a la cama.

A mitad de la noche, Serena empezó a far fullar frases incoherentes. Dar le puso la mano en la frente, esperando encontrarla caliente por la fiebre. Para sorpresa y alivio suyo, esta ba fresca. Cuando siguió murmurando, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó una sofisticada grabadora de unos cinco centímetros de largo. Cuando empezó a agitar los brazos y a pelear con los demonios que la obsesionaran en ese momento, Dar se inclinó hacia delante y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, cariño. Conmigo estás a salvo.

Aún enredada en lo que estuviera torturan do su inconsciente, gritó el nombre de Sammy. Y allí estaba: el peor temor de Dar acababa de ser confirmado. El lío en el que Serena se hubiera metido esa noche tenía que ver con su herma no y, conociendo a Sammy como lo conocía, eso podía implicar cualquier cosa.

Dar se quedó dormido una hora después, a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo por no caer. No sabría decir el tiempo que estuvo dormido. El ruido del agua en el baño lo despertó brusca mente y se incorporó al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia la cama. Al encontrarla vacía se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta abierta.

Se detuvo al ver a Serena entrando despa cio en el dormitorio.

-Deberías haberme despertado si necesi tabas algo -gruñó, y corrió hacia ella.

Serena no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó allí con el brazo derecho pegado al costado y la cara pálida como una muerta. Temeroso de que pudiera caerse, la levantó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

-No vuelvas a levantarte sin mi ayuda. Po drías haberte caído, maldita sea. Si se te saltan los puntos te llevo al hospital, te guste o no.

-Puedes intentarlo -murmuró.

La tapó hasta la barbilla.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?

-¿Frío?

-Estabas hablando en sueños -Dar se dio cuenta de que sus palabras provocaron en ella cierta reacción-. ¿Qué pasa, Serena, temes haber dicho algo indebido?

-No -insistió ella.

Dar no la presionó aunque tenía muchas ganas. Le sacaría la verdad. Ese era su trabajo y se le daba de maravilla.

-Duérmete, encanto. Necesitas descansar.

Ella asintió. Al intentar ponerse cómoda hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Casi se me olvidaba; tengo unas pasti llas. Te traeré un par de ellas.

Fue hacia la puerta, sorprendido de que se hubiera olvidado de las pastillas para dormir que tenía en el botiquín.

-Nada de pastillas.

Dar se dio la vuelta.

-No te harán daño. Tan solo te ayudarán a calmarte -le prometió.

Sabía que el preparado era tan potente como una bomba de relojería. Un salvavidas cuando uno necesitaba olvidar y dejar que el sueño lo rescatara del sufrimiento; cualquier tipo de sufrimiento. La pastilla no hacía discriminaciones.

-Yo no tomo pastillas.

-¿Más whisky entonces?

-¿Para hablar más en sueños?

En su tono había un trasfondo de acusa ción, presente también en sus preciosos ojos celestes.

Él volvió despacio a la cama.

-¿Temes compartir tu más oscuro secreto conmigo? ¿Temes confesar que aún me amas?

El comentario era ridículo, por supuesto, pero Dar siempre había albergado la esperanza de que ella aún sintiera algo por él, incluso des pués de haber interpretado el papel de chico malo y de haber destruido todo lo que habían compartido juntos.

-Jamás te amé -insistió ella-. Solo pensé que te amaba. Era demasiado joven como para saber lo que hacía.

-¿Te convenció de eso un psiquiatra?

-¿Un psiquiatra? -frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar yo un psiquiatra?

Dar se encogió de hombros y seguidamente se sentó en la butaca.

-Pensaba que estaba de moda hoy en día. Todo el mundo va al psiquiatra, ¿no?

-Yo pienso que hay demasiados psiquia tras. Siempre dicen alguna estupidez como «cuéntamelo todo y te sentirás mejor». Lo que deberían decir es: «estamos todos juntos en el mismo barco, de modo que calla la boca y hazlo lo mejor posible».

Dar sonrió y recordó lo refrescantes que siempre le habían parecido las sinceras opi niones de Serena sobre cualquier tema.

-Vuelve a dormir y la próxima vez que necesites ir al baño, despiértame para que te ayude.

-¿Y así poder mirarme?

Divertido por su repentino coraje, Dar se burló de ella.

-¿Una compensación por rescatarte? Me gusta como piensas, cariño.

Ella lo miró sin abrir la boca.

-Vamos, Serena, ¿tan pronto te das por vencida?

-Ambos sabemos la verdad sobre ti, de tective Chiba.

-¿Y qué verdad es la que crees que sabe mos?

Ella vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Me enseñaste a besar con lengua. Ape nas tenía dieciocho años esa primera vez.

Serena sabía que era mayor de edad. Pero Dar tenía que reconocer que aún era demasiado joven para un policía hastiado que guardaba una 38 especial en la panera de la cocina. Pero a propósito de ello, Dar dijo:

-Sabes que tenías más de diecinueve años.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo qué?

-Te conocí con quince años. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo me deseaste?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Pero Serena te nía razón al suponer que había sido un proble ma de más tiempo. Había estado loco por po seerla, tanto que aquella noche en la que finalmente la había llevado a su apartamento, tan solo había tenido una cosa en la cabeza. No se enorgullecía de haberla deseado tanto, ni de haberle hecho el amor a su virginal cuer po tres veces seguidas antes de parar a tomar aire. Por entonces, su ego había sido del mis mo tamaño que su libido, enorme y deseoso de sentirse halagado. Y como ella se había mostrado receptiva, nada podría haberlo dete nido, aparte de su rechazo. Pero eso no ocu rrió porque, como ella misma había confesado esa noche, Serena lo había deseado con la misma intensa locura que él a ella.

Pero no solo había sido el cuerpo de Serena lo que lo había hecho prisionero, aunque en aquel momento eso era lo que aparentemente lo había atraído. Lo cierto era que se había enamorado de todo el conjunto; desde su sen sual sonrisa hasta su manera de peinarse.

Y había sabido desde el principio, y tam bién al final, que su vida era mejor después de conocerla. Por eso, el hecho de apartarse de ella había estado a punto de acabar con él.

-Mucho tiempo, eh.

-Serena... -Dar hizo una pausa- Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de esto.

-Seguramente tengas razón. Ahora estoy con Haruca y tú... con alguna morena, me imagi no. He leído en Cosmopolitan que el setenta y cinco por ciento de los hombres tienen a una morena en su cama, a una en la oficina y a una de repuesto en el maletero del coche.

-Serena...

-Vete y déjame dormir -ordenó al tiem po que volvía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el sol brillaba a través de las estrechas ventanas cubiertas con finos estores amarillo pálido. Pestañeó e in mediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia la buta ca de flores amarillas de distintas tonalidades sobre fondo azul marino.

-Buenos días.

Serena gimió suavemente y, con mucho cuidado, se incorporó para apoyarse en el ca becero. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el brazo le latía. Arrugó la nariz.

-Parece como si tuviera una docena de martillos dándome golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Y el brazo?

-Como si me lo hubieras cortado con una cuchilla.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te pegan un tiro y después bebes como un cosaco.

-Y eso es algo a lo que yo me presté, ¿no?

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-No voy a disculparme por la bebida. Te ayudó a pasar la noche.

Serena abrió los ojos y la boca para ofrecerle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero se lo pensó mejor y desvió la mirada. Ya había hecho inventario rápidamente. Dar ya no estaba desnudo de cin tura para arriba y tenía un aspecto refrescante y equilibrado; sin duda se habría duchado mientras ella dormía. También se había afeita do. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, con una ca miseta gris y unos vaqueros descoloridos.

-Bebí demasiado -reconoció-. Necesi to unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza. Tú parece que también.

Serena se volvió a tiempo para ver cómo se echaba la mano al cuello y se daba un vigoro so masaje.

-Yo no quiero ninguna pastilla, gracias.

Dar dejó de frotarse el cuello y la miró.

-Me han disparado algunas veces. El día después es el peor. Confía en mí, necesitas...

-¿Confiar en ti? -Serena resopló y miró al techo-. No te dejaría ni mi carné de la bi blioteca.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que hiciste anoche? Creo recordar que confiaste en mí con una aguja y un hilo. Bebida, claro está.

-Eras el único poli que me debía un favor -razonó Serena-. No quería preocupar a mamá. Te lo dije.

Él se arrellanó en el asiento y cruzó las piernas.

-Tan tozuda como siempre. Tu madre siempre...

-Se quejaba de ese defecto mío. Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero de quién cree que lo heredé? Ella es el doble de obstinada de lo que fue mi padre. Y Sammy... bueno, no es exactamente un dócil gati to, ¿no crees?

Se le había escapado el nombre de Sammy. Serena vio que Dar apretaba los dientes y deci dió que no había cambiado de opinión sobre su hermano. Dar aún pensaba que Sammy era irres ponsable y egoísta. Lo que no sabía era que Sammy pensaba casi lo mismo de él.

-Hablando de él, ¿lo has visto últimamente?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, hace ya unos días que no lo veo.

-¿Aún está en River Bay, viviendo en el Nightwing?

-Sabes que sí, Dar. Hace unas semanas es tuviste molestándolo por una tontería.

-Tan solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo,

Serena.

-Tal vez sea joven, pero no soy estúpida. Eres un detective de homicidios, ¿recuerdas? No investigas los cargos por agresión.

-De acuerdo, entonces me presté volunta rio para hacerlo. Con el carácter que tiene Sammy, la mayoría de los chicos prefieren tener que vérselas con una víbora cobriza.

Serena apartó la colcha y deslizó sus largas piernas desnudas hacia el borde de la cama.

-Me encantaría quedarme y charlar conti go sobre los defectos de mi hermano, pero no tengo tiempo. ¿Te importaría traerme mi ropa?

-¿Crees que te vas a marchar?

-No es que crea que me voy a marchar, es que sé que me marcho.

La noche anterior Serena había tomado la decisión de volver al Nightwing si Sammy no ha bía ido a rescatarla a casa de Dar a primera hora de la mañana. Sí, aquel era el lugar más idóneo para esconderse, si era capaz de dejar de pensar en el pasado. Pero lo había intenta do y no funcionaba. Quedarse allí sería un sui cidio emocional.

Vio que Dar apretaba las mandíbulas con aire tozudo.

-Bueno, no pensarías que iba a quedarme, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, sí que lo pensé. La mayoría de las personas se toman unos días para recu perarse después de haber sido tiroteadas.

-Y lo haré.

Él se puso de pie.

-Tienes nueve puntos en el brazo. Vives sola. ¿Quién va a cuidar de ti?

-Haruca.

-¿Pero has podido dar con él?

-Hoy aún no lo he intentado -dijo Serena-. Te agradezco tu ayuda, Dar. Si no me di cuenta anoche de decírtelo, se me pasaría. Pero ahora tengo que marcharme. Tomaré un taxi y...

-Olvídalo. No te vas a ir.

Serena deslizó el trasero hacia el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. No se sentía del todo bien, pero lo suficiente como para llegar hasta la puerta. Al menos eso esperaba.

-No puedes retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad, Dar.

-¿Ah, no? Mírate. Apenas puedes mante nerte en pie. Y como nadie sabe que estás aquí, yo estoy al mando de la situación. Fuiste víctima de un tiroteo. Hay un criminal que aún anda suelto y mi deber es protegerte.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Crees que no me van a echar de menos? Si no aparezco esta noche en el trabajo, o al menos llamo, Tony enviará a alguien a buscarme. Tengo amigos y familia que se preocupan por mí, ¿sabes? No puedes encerrarme y pensar que nadie se dará cuenta -Serena volvió al meollo de la cuestión-: Retener a una persona en contra de su volun tad se llama secuestro, detective Chiba, y eso es ilegal.

Él sacó unas esposas del bolsillo trasero.

-En este momento lo que más te conviene es descansar mucho.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

-No te atreverás a esposarme a esta cama como si fuera un perro, Dar. ¡No te atreverás!

-Si no lo crees, entonces no me conoces tan bien.

Serena echó una mirada al teléfono móvil que había sobre la mesita de noche.

-Tengo un empleo. Si no me presento a trabajar, Tony me echará. Ya ha...

Cerró la boca, consciente de que había es tado a punto de confesar la poca gracia que le había hecho cuando lo había llamado para de cirle que necesitaba tomarse la noche libre.

-¿Qué ha hecho ya Tony?

-Nada.

-Eres el futuro de Tony. No te va a despe dir, sobre todo después del aumento en el ne gocio que le has proporcionado este último año. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado al Toucan y todo el mundo lo sabe. Le pediré a alguien que lo llame y que diga que estás enferma.

Serena tuvo ganas de gritar, pero no lo hizo.

-No hay razón para que no trabaje esta noche.

-Te he visto actuar, cariño. Tu actuación incluye tocar el piano. Es duro con una mano. No es imposible, pero... -movió las espo sas-. Vuelve a la cama, o prepárate para lo que pueda ocurrir a continuación.

No podía hacerle eso. Furiosa, Serena sacu dió la cabeza.

-¡No!

-Las esposas, o tienes que prometerme que te quedarás en mi casa hasta que yo vuel va. Es lo que hay, Serena. Elige.

De nuevo, Serena miró el teléfono y consi deró sus alternativas. De acuerdo, haría lo que él le decía y, en cuanto Dar se marchara, ella saldría de allí de un modo u otro. Se tumbó sobre la cama de nuevo.

-Te odio.

-Dilo. Júrame que no te marcharás.

-Eres un cretino, un cerdo y un sádico...

-Júramelo por la tumba de tu padre - sa cudió las esposas.

-¡Está bien, lo juro!

Satisfecho, se metió las esposas de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-De un trozo de hígado tuyo -le espetó Serena.

-De verdad, necesitas comer algo. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

-¿Vas a cocinar para mí? No sabes coci nar, ¿recuerdas?

-He aprendido. Al menos podré apañár melas hasta que tú puedas hacerlo por mí -se burló-. ¿Qué te parece?

Sere no se molestó en recordarle que no iba a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para eso. Simplemente esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¿Tienes arsénico en casa? El se echó a reír.

-No, pero tengo huevos y gambas. ¿Si guen gustándote los huevos con gambas para desayunar?

La pregunta y el recuerdo que le provocó hizo que Serena se mordiera el carrillo. El do lor le hizo pensar en lo peligroso que era vol ver al pasado además de lo vulnerable que eso la hacía sentirse.

-¿Con chalotas y ajetes? -le preguntó, dando otra vuelta de tuerca.

-Prepara lo que quieras -respondió ella-. Prende fuego a la cocina, si quieres. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no a ti mismo?

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y se prepa ró para dejar de pensar en él. De repente, sin tió su olor y su mano tocándole la frente. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Asegurándome de que no tienes fiebre.

Cuando apartó la mano de su frente, se la llevó al bolsillo, de donde sacó una llave. A Serena se le revolvió el estómago. Dios mío, había olvidado la llave de Sammy.

-¿Reconoces esto? -Serena cerró la boca con fuerza-. Por supuesto que sí; se cayó del bolsillo de tu pantalón -ya no sonreía; sus ojos azules habían adquirido una tonalidad os cura mientras sostenía la llave de Sammy en alto para que la viera bien-. Después de desayu nar hablaremos de lo que abre esta llave.

Se la metió en el bolsillo; luego agarró el móvil que había en la mesita y también se lo guardó. De camino a la puerta, se dio la vuel ta.

-Casi se me olvidaba. Hay un radiocasete en el cajón. ¿Por qué no escuchas algo de mú sica mientras te preparo el desayuno?

-No me apetece escuchar música -con testó Serena.

-No es música, pero es igual de entreteni do. No pareces tu voz, pero es que anoche es tabas llena de dolores. Bueno, tal vez no fuera el dolor sino el whisky el que hablaba.

Salió de la habitación y dejó a Serena pre guntándose si el licor que le había hecho beber le habría soltado de verdad la lengua. Y si ese era el caso, ¿qué le habría dicho al de tective Chiba que no debería haberle dicho?


	5. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

SUS INSTRUCCIONES habían sido cla ras: nadie debía morir. Al menos hasta que no le hubiera sido devuelto el cargamento. Y ni siquiera entonces, a no ser que hubiera una razón lo bastante buena. Tratar de pasar desa percibido, incluso en una ciudad del tamaño de aquella, siempre había sido la llave de su éxito y supervivencia.

¿Por qué, entonces, sus deseos se habían visto ignorados y el trabajo había sido echado a perder de ese modo? La respuesta era sim ple: era imposible encontrar ayuda adecuada últimamente. Más específicamente, sus pri mos eran unos idiotas.

Diamante Black soltó varias palabrotas y se llevó la copa de coñac a los labios. Acababa de terminar de hablar con su mejor cliente y el hombre estaba furioso. La mercancía había desaparecido y Diamante no había sido capaz de decirle cuándo podría recuperarla. Sí, le había prometido que la mercancía aparecería, pero sin darle una fecha, y el cliente lo había ame nazado con comprar en otro sitio.

Maldito Sammy Tsukino, pensó Diamante. ¿Acaso era un idiota como Rudy y Raynard, o el mis mo diablo?

Incapaz de creer que su mercancía hubiera desaparecido, Diamante dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa con fuerza. O Sammy Tsukino tenía mucha suerte o su disfraz de pescador era la tapadera perfecta para un ladrón bien relacionado.

Diamante aún no sabía cómo encajaba el poli cía en todo aquello. Y pensó que tal vez jamás lo supiera. ¿Pero qué importaba ya? El poli estaba muerto. Parecía que la única cosa que había ido bien la noche anterior era que Ray nard había tirado bajo y tan solo había herido a Sammy en lugar de matarlo. Con Tsukino muerto el problema se habría agravado, puesto que parecía que era el único que sabía dónde esta ba la mercancía.

Diamante admiró en silencio la excesiva desen voltura de Sammy, al igual que su atrevida esca pada. El río de noche era peligroso, peor aún si uno llevaba una bala metida en la pierna. Pero aunque respetaba muchísimo la tenaci dad de aquel hombre, aún quería que a Tsukino le retorcieran el pescuezo en cuanto recupera ra lo robado.

Diamante estaba en su ático de lujo, elegante mente amueblado. Los objetos bellos eran su debilidad y se había rodeado de pinturas bue nas y de obras de arte dignas de un rey. Sus gustos eran tan excéntricos como su aparien cia. Tenía una melena larga y rubia que con trastaba con sus trajes negros de tela brillante. Parecía un hombre de veinticinco años, no uno de casi cuarenta.

Se levantó del escritorio de madera blanca lacada y fue hacia la pared de ventanales des de donde se divisaba toda la ciudad de Nueva Orleans.

La mañana era soleada y el parte meteoro lógico radiofónico había prometido otro día húmedo y caluroso. Diamante miró a la gente en la calle, divertido al pensar en sus pequeñas e insignificantes vidas en comparación con la suya propia. Eran, en realidad, lamentables, se decía mientras los observaba moverse como hormigas.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la noche an terior y a la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Rubeus, su me jor hombre, había hablado de que había una mujer en el muelle con Tsukino que también había sido herida por su primo, Raynard, pero que también había escapado. Diamante admiraba la valentía tanto como la lealtad; ambas cualidades eran difíciles de encontrar en un hom bre y, menos aún, en una mujer.

Intrigado por saber más cosas de esa mujer, Diamante volvió al escritorio y descolgó el teléfo no. Cuando Rubeus le contestó, Diamante dijo:

-Quiero que encontréis a la mujer del muelle. Quiero su nombre y saber dónde vive, y quiero la información de ayer.

Antes de que Rubeus tuviera oportunidad de confirmar la orden, Diamante colgó. Se sirvió otra copa de coñac y volvió con ella en la mano hasta los ventanales. En realidad, la mujer era su enemiga. Pero también era cierto que solo los idiotas tomaban decisiones precipitadas.

Serena se limpio su linda boca en la servi lleta y seguidamente se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¿Has escuchado la cinta? -le preguntó Dar, intentando disimular su frustración. -¿Tú que crees?

Le hizo una señal para que le retirara la ban deja de desayuno que tenía sobre el regazo; los huevos revueltos con gambas acompañados de chalotas y ajetes habían desaparecido del plato. Dar colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-Entonces explícame otra vez de qué esta bas huyendo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿o acaso has olvidado cómo me encontraste anoche?

No lo había olvidado. Había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto por su culpa. Desde luego le había dado un susto de muerte.

-Anoche hubo un tiroteo en Algiers. Un miembro de la policía resultó muerto.

Serena aspiró hondo y después intentó disi mular el ruido tosiendo levemente.

-¿Un policía? ¿Era amigo tuyo?

-Yo no he dicho que fuera un varón.

Serena vaciló un instante.

-Solo estaba suponiendo.

Dar volvió a la pregunta.

-Dijiste que fuiste a trabajar anoche. ¿Ha bía mucha gente?

-Sí. Cuando llueve y hace mal tiempo, siempre se llena el local.

Fue una buena contestación, pero no la que Dar estaba buscando.

-¿Puedes probar que estuviste allí?

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? -cuando Dar no contestó, alzó la cabeza y suspiró levemen te-. Si debo, entonces lo haré.

No había esperado que tuviera una coarta da. Eso quería decir que estaba segura de que Tony y sus compañeros de trabajo la cubrirían. ¿Qué querría decir eso? ¿Acaso les pedía a menudo que mintieran por ella?

-¿Entonces dices en serio lo de Tenou?

La pregunta no la había planeado y él se sorprendió tanto como Serena.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una pregunta directa, Serena.

-Pero nada profesional, detective Chiba.

Dar se levantó de la butaca y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero es una pregunta legítima. Normal en una situación como esta. ¿Es tu relación con Tenou una relación sana? ¿Discutís algu na vez? ¿Sabes dónde estaba anoche?

-Haruca no tuvo nada que ver con que me dieran un tiro.

Colocó las manos sobre el regazo como una chiquilla inocente. ¿Qué...? ¿Serena ino cente? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había tras pasado todos los límites que le había impuesto su madre después de la muerte de su padre y Dar sabía que había hecho las cosas a su mane ra mucho antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Contesta la maldita pregunta, Serena. ¿Estás acostándote con Haruca Tenou?

Serena se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Una vez que has probado el dulce, es difícil pasar sin ello. ¿Con quién te estás acostando tú última mente, detective Chiba? Que yo recuerde siempre fuiste muy goloso.

Dar intentó no enfadarse. Suponía que era normal que Serena hubiera elegido a Tenou. Las personas a menudo volvían a lo que cono cían y con lo que se encontraban a gusto. Des pués de todo, Haruca Tenou llevaba tres años trabajando con Sammy, esperando pacientemente a que Serena se fijara en él. El muy canalla.

A Dar le entraba una rabia tremenda cada vez que pensaba en Serena y Tenou juntos. Deseaba estrangularla a ella y pegarle a él un tiro en cada rodilla. O peor aún, deseaba que Tenou desapareciera para siempre, y lo había pensado cientos de veces.

¡Maldición! Estaba perdiendo la perspecti va de lo que verdaderamente importaba allí. Y para colmo, estaba comportándose como un celoso. A Serena le habían disparado. Debería estar contento de que no la hubieran matado. Pero el pasado estaba desestabilizando la ruti na de su trabajo. La culpa era de los recuer dos. Un paralelismo irónico, puesto que tan solo los recuerdos lo habían mantenido vivo durante los últimos dos años.

-¿Y qué hay de esta llave? -se la sacó del bolsillo-. ¿De dónde es?

-Jamás he visto esa llave hasta que me la enseñaste hace una hora.

Furioso de nuevo, Dar extendió la mano y le rodeó el cuello a Serena.

-No juegues conmigo, cielo. Quiero res puestas. Contestaciones claras, sencillas y ver daderas. ¡Y las quiero ahora!

-Suéltame, Dar -susurró.

-No puedo ayudarte si no confías en mí.

-Quítame las manos de encima.

El hizo lo contrario y le apretó el cuello un poco más.

-¿Estabas tú en el muelle de DuBay la no che pasada? ¿Estás implicada en el asesinato de Mickey Burelly? Dime la verdad, maldita sea, o te juro que...

Ella levantó el brazo y retiró la mano de su garganta.

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Estrangularme? ¿Me terme en un calabozo? No lo harás. Me exigi rás y amenazarás, y cuando eso no funcione te retirarás para después volver a mí desde un ángulo nuevo. Pero te lo digo otra vez, no ten go ninguna otra historia que contarte. ¿Así que por qué no nos ahorras la frustración a los dos y me dejas salir de aquí?

Furioso con ella, Dar se volvió de espaldas a la cama. Tenía que salir de allí para recuperar el control; no había sido su intención sacar a relucir el asesinato en el muelle de DuBay. Al menos, no por el momento. Tan solo se sentía tremendamente furioso con ella por haberle mentido con tanta facilidad.

Fue hacia la puerta dando grandes zanca das, y entonces se dio la vuelta.

-Mi nuevo ángulo es este, cariño. Hasta que esté convencido de que lo que te pasó anoche no tiene nada que ver con mi caso, se rás mi huésped permanente.

-¿El asesinato en el muelle de DuBay lo llevas tú?

-Sí. Ese caso es mío.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y se que dó boquiabierta.

-Esa mirada lo dice todo, encanto. Debe rías haber pensado en las consecuencias de venir aquí antes de manchar de sangre todas mis toallas y de meterte en mi cama -con tres pasos Dar estuvo de vuelta a su lado, cerniéndose sobre ella-. Tú no trabajaste ano che, maldita sea. Yo estuve en el Toucan y tú no estaba allí.

-Estás mintiendo. Jamás vas los miérco les. Jamás.

Que se supiera sus horarios lo sorprendió y halagó al mismo tiempo. Aun así, Dar estaba tan nervioso que lo único que podía calmarlo era que ella accediera a contarle la verdad.

-¿Tienes algo nuevo que añadir a tu histo ria? -continuó.

-Sí. Si insistes en encerrarme aquí en contra de mi voluntad, voy a hacerte la vida imposible.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y colocó la cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella.

-Una amenaza muy débil, nena. Ya estado en el infierno gracias a ti, de modo que me co nozco el terreno.

Sus palabras fueron tan rápidas y firmes como una buena bofetada. Serena se echó ha cia atrás como si de verdad se la hubiera dado y enseguida desvió la mirada.

-Sal de aquí.

Dar se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del efecto de sus palabras. Había parecido como si se arre pintiera del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

-¡Maldita sea, Serena! Yo no quise decir...

- Sal de aquí -le exigió.

Dar apoyó una rodilla en el suelo junto a la cama y le volvió la cara para que lo mirara.

-Me has entendido mal. No quise decir...

- ¡He dicho fuera!

-Ambos estamos cansados y nerviosos, y decimos cosas que en realidad no sentimos - insistió Dar.

-Todo lo que he dicho lo he dicho en serio -le retiró las manos-. Odio tu olor y el so nido de tu voz. Detesto el modo en que...

-¿En que te enseñé a besar?

A Dar le dolió en su orgullo de hombre y, con frustración, se inclinó hacia delante y asaltó su boca con fuerza. Él sabía que no es taba bien, conocía las consecuencias de tal de bilidad. Solo que ella le había hecho perder el control y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Dar dejó que forcejeara hasta que estuvo de masiado débil para continuar haciéndolo. Cuando por fin se reclinó vencida sobre el ca becero, Dar se envalentonó y le introdujo la lengua en la boca para saborearla por primera vez en dos años.

No era justo. De todos los policías que ha bía en Nueva Orleans, ¿qué posibilidades ha bía de que a Dar le hubieran asignado el caso del muelle de DuBay?

Serena echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesi lla. Eran casi las doce del mediodía; el húme do y caluroso día trascurría lentamente. No había esperado que Dar la besara. Con gesto ausente se llevo la mano a los abultados la bios. Pero no era hombre con el que se pudie ra jugar, y él le había demostrado eso casti gándola por provocarlo.

¿Y después qué? El mero hecho de pensar en pasar más tiempo cerca de él después de ese beso le daba tanto miedo como ignorar el paradero de Sammy. Oyó que encendían la radio de la cocina en la planta baja y eso le recordó que Dar había dejado a su compañero en casa esa mañana para asegurarse de que mantenía la promesa de permanecer en su casa. Neflyte Ward se había pasado la mayor parte del rato tumbado en la hamaca del porche. Aquel hom bre alto de pelo negro parecía un defensa del equipo de los Saints de Nueva Orleans.

Tal vez su carcelero fuera grande, razonó Serena, pero Haruca lo igualaba en tamaño, y cuando fuera a buscarla nadie le impediría que se marchara con él; ni Dar ni Neflyte Ward.

Cansada de mirar el reloj, Serena se arrella nó en el sillón haciendo un mohín. Se volvió a rozar los labios, recordando el momento en el que había adivinado que Dar iba a besarla. Re cordó la oleada de calor, el violento estremeci miento. Como no quería analizar lo que había pasado después, lo apartó todo de su mente y se concentró en Sammy. Tenía que creer que esta ba vivo. Y que nada de lo que había presencia do la noche anterior era culpa de su hermano; Sammy tan solo había estado en el lugar erróneo en el momento equivocado, al igual que ella.

Era cierto que Sammy vivía al límite, pero no trataba con hombres que utilizaban armas de fuego con la misma facilidad que el inodoro. Bueno, normalmente no se juntaba con policí as tampoco, pero estaba segura de que su her mano podría explicarle por qué había quedado con uno de noche en un muelle solitario.

En lugar de quitársele el dolor de cabeza, la maldita molestia se intensificó. Tanto que Serena se vio obligada a levantarse a buscar algo para calmarlo. Lo que encontró al abrir el botiquín la dejó boquiabierta; Dar tenía un ar senal de medicamentos tan completo que po dría surtir a todo el vecindario.

-Murió en el acto -le dijo el forense a Dar-. Un AK 47, como tú habías adivinado.

Dar se frotó la mandíbula.

-¿Hora del fallecimiento?

-A las ocho, tal vez algo más temprano. No se enteró de nada, de verdad, Dar.

-Si tú lo dices, Andy -Dar estaba agota do, pero empeñado en avanzar algo en el caso antes de que terminara el día.

Recogió el informe y lo leyó, su instinto trabajaba a toda máquina. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que Serena había estado en el muelle de DuBay la noche ante rior. Deseaba estar equivocado, rezaba para que de pronto se materializara un testigo y le señalara una dirección distinta, pero no creía que eso fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Andy-. Bu relly no era amigo personal tuyo, ¿verdad?

Dar miró a Andy Furuhata. El médico forense tenía unos cuarenta y pocos años y llevaba el cabello corto al estilo militar, un brillante en la oreja y zapatillas de tenis rojas.

-No, Andy, no éramos amigos. ¿Qué hay de la sangre?

-Aún sigo trabajando en eso. Te llamaré.

Dar salió de la comisaría mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del paquete. Lo encendió, se reman gó la fina camisa, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos antebrazos, y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones. Montó en el Blazer y se incorporó al tráfico de la calle como un taxista experimentado, ignorando el coche que le pi taba en señal de protesta. Llegaba tarde a la reunión con Goddard en el Toucan.

De nuevo, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, Dar se sorprendió a sí mismo pensan do en los cálidos labios de Serena. Debería ha ber mantenido las distancias con ella, sabedor del infierno que podía desatar si no lo hacía. Pero ¿arrepentirse? ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse si su premio había sido sentir a Serena estre meciéndose entre sus brazos?

Ese momento se le había quedado grabado para siempre en la mente, aguijoneando su de seo como un parásito.

Dar aparcó el Blazer en la calle, cruzó el pa tio y la puerta trasera del Toucan. Los clientes de la hora del almuerzo llenaban el local y el fuerte aroma del plato especial del jueves inundaba el comedor mientras los cuencos de sopa de quingombó, mariscos y verdura salían de la cocina.

Como Dar era un cliente habitual, nadie lo miró cuando se acercó despacio por el pasillo trasero hacia los servicios. Encontró a God dard apoyado contra la pared, junto al teléfono público. Asintió, pasó delante de él y se metió en el servicio. Momentos después Goddard se unió a él. Esperaron a que dos hombres termi naran de orinar y se marcharan para hablar.

-¿Qué tienes? -le preguntó Dar.

-Se dice que alguien ha perdido una mer cancía muy valiosa.

-¿Qué clase de mercancía?

-No lo sé. Según he oído, los artículos fueron robados hace unos días. Anoche se su ponía que debían ser recuperados, solo que algo fue mal.

-No te sigo.

-No puedes recuperar algo robado de un muerto a no ser que lo lleve encima. Quienquiera que estuviera en ese muelle ano che había quedado con un comprador, pero el dueño original se olió algo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Mickey estaba hacien do un negocio sucio en el muelle de DuBay?

A Dar le costaba creerlo, pero cosas más raras habían ocurrido.

-No digo que fuera él. Puede ser que le tendieran una trampa o que le estuviera haciendo un favor a alguien. Sabes que no siem pre es todo blanco o negro, Superman. Podría haber varias razones para que mataran al funcionario; nerviosismo, estupidez... Algunos tipos se deleitan matando a policías. O tal vez no les gustó el color de su traje -God se rió de su propia broma.

-¿Tienes algún nombre que darme?

-Todavía no -God se rascó la cabeza-. Pero aún no he indagado.

-Quiero que encuentres a Sammy Tsukino - Dar le dio a Goddard un billete de cien dólares-. Esto te dará de comer durante un par de días y te pagará el transporte para agilizar el asunto.

-¿Quieres decir tomar taxis? -Dar vio que God abría mucho los ojos-. Tengo que pensar en mi reputación. Tomar un taxi va en contra de mis principios.

-Pues tómalo de todos modos. Tengo prisa.

Goddard se guardó el billete en el bolsillo de sus deshilachados pantalones.

-¿Para qué quieres a Tsukino? No crees que disparara al poli, ¿verdad? Ambos sabe mos que Sammy es demasiado listo para eso. Si quisiera matar a alguien, lo tiraría al agua del Golfo y lo ahogaría.

-Encuéntralo -dijo Dar-. Te daré cin cuenta más si lo haces.

Goddard fue hacia el urinario y se bajó la cremallera.

-No creo que Sammy sea el asesino del poli.

Dar tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, listo para salir.

-Yo no he dicho que lo sea. Solo quiero hablar con él. ¿Necesito decirte que lleves cui dado?

-Te entiendo -Goddard fue hacia el la vabo a enjabonarse las manos-. No te preo cupes. No está en mis planes irme de este mundo, al menos sin probar un cuenco de esa sopa que huele tan bien.

-Estoy seguro de que tampoco estaba en los planes de Mickey cuando se puso los panta lones ayer por la mañana - dicho eso, Dar salió por la puerta y se acercó al teléfono del pasillo.

Tres tonos después, Neflyte descolgó.

-Está bien. Bueno, tal vez no esté bien, pero sigue aquí.

-Suerte para ti - Dar informó a su compa ñero de lo que acababa de saber por su infor mante -. ¿Ha utilizado el teléfono?

-Sí. Dejé el móvil como tú sugeriste y picó el anzuelo.

-¿Y?

-Hizo dos llamadas.

-¿Has pasado la cinta?

-Enseguida. No había mucho. Unas cuan tas palabras frustradas, eso es todo. Supongo que a quienquiera que estuviera intentando llamar, no estaba en casa. Averiguaré a qué números llamó.

-Ya tengo más o menos una idea de a quién llamó, pero adelante. Si no es el número de su hermano, será el de Haruca Tenou -Dar intentó ocultar su irritación-. Tengo que comprobar una pista y después hacer un reca do. Volveré alrededor de las seis. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos. Si consigue hablar con Tenou y este aparece, ponle una multa por alla namiento de morada y espósalo a algo firme. Puede tener muy malas pulgas.

Dar se montó en su Blazer y se dirigió hacia el Oeste, a la calle Canal. Desde allí giró en dirección norte para tomar la avenida Loyola. Suponía que la llave que había encontrado en los vaqueros de Serena pertenecía a algún tras tero o alguna taquilla. Primero comprobaría la terminal de autobuses, después iría a Aantrack. Aparcó y entró en la estación, pero enseguida vio que los números que había en la llave eran demasiado altos. De vuelta en el coche, quin ce minutos más tarde, le tocó la lotería en la estación de trenes. Se puso un par de guantes de goma que llevaba en el bolsillo y abrió la taquilla con prontitud.

Dar estaba acostumbrado a los callejones sin salida, pero la taquilla vacía acabo de agriarle el humor en un instante. Había esperado dar con una buena prueba. Algo concreto que le señalara en una dirección lo suficientemente alejada de Serena como para tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que podría dejarla volver a su apar tamento sin peligro alguno para ella. Solo que allí no había prueba alguna; nada aparte de un pedazo de periódico arrugado en el fondo de la taquilla.

Dar volvió a su despacho y se pasó la hora siguiente repasando los casos que había lleva do Mickey con la esperanza de encontrar un nombre o un lugar desde donde iniciar su in vestigación. Empezó por los informes de seis meses atrás, pero no encontró nada que le lla mara la atención. Pasó otra hora haciendo y contestando varias llamadas. Al salir, se pasó por el despacho del jefe de policía, Artemis Blais.

Llamó a la puerta de Artemis con los nudillos y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Querías verme, jefe?

-Pasa un momento -el jefe de policía apa gó su cigarro puro y se arrellanó en el asiento.

Dar entró y cerró la puerta.

-Si quieres saber lo que tengo del caso Burelly, es demasiado pronto.

-¿No hay nada? -Artemis se acarició el bi gote canoso-. Los de arriba quieren cerrar el caso rápidamente. ¿Y tus corazonadas? ¿Tie nes alguna teoría? Normalmente nunca fallan.

Dar ya había decidido que no soltaría nada que no pudiera probar. Y de momento no tenía pruebas de que Serena hubiera estado en el muelle la noche anterior. Sí, tenía una corazo nada, pero no tenía la intención de decir nada de momento. En cuanto tuviera alguna prueba concreta, se vería obligado a tomar una deci sión, pero hasta entonces mantendría lo que sabía entre él y Neflyte.

-Tengo que comprobar algunas pistas; tal vez después de eso.

Artemis se relajó en la butaca y colocó las manos sobre su dilatado estómago.

-Sé que es mucho para ti. Podría asignarte algo de ayuda.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a actuar solo.

-Podrías solicitar un nuevo compañero. Lo entendería -señaló el frasco de antiácidos que tenía sobre el escritorio-, Neflyte Ward es la razón principal de mi úlcera; si no te ale jas de él, te provocará otra también a ti.

-Es un buen poli, Artemis.

-Es insoportable -insistió-. Ahora sé por qué el departamento de policía de Chicago se deshizo de él.

Dar sonrió.

-Creí que dijiste que vino aquí voluntaria mente.

-Tuvo que ser una maldita mentira.

-Vamos, Artemis, Neflyte es un policía listo y lo necesitamos.

-Un sabelotodo, querrás decir.

-Por lo que he oído, es igual a como eras tú cuando estabas en un puesto similar.

-¡No digas sandeces! Nunca le dije al ins pector jefe que su perro podría dirigir su ofici na mejor que él. Créeme, no me faltaban ga nas, al menos un par de veces por semana, pero aquí no funcionamos así. Tú lo sabes me jor que nadie, Dar. En este trabajo se espera que uno se trague un montón de mierda y se limite a sonreír.

Dar no podía discutirle eso. Pero la verdad era que, en lugar de trabajar con alguien que no conociera y en quien no confiara, Dar prefe ría contentarse con Neflyte, aunque fuera a tiempo parcial. Irónicamente, en aquel caso en particular, la suspensión de Neflyte estaba re sultando muy positiva.

Eran más de las cuatro cuando Dar salió de la comisaría y aparcó delante del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Serena. Mientras ob servaba la fea fachada, se fijó en que le hacían falta algunas reparaciones urgentes. Pero estas resultaban costosas y ese gasto tendría que compensarse de algún modo; normalmente su biendo los alquileres. En aquel barrio, eso de jaría a la mayoría de los inquilinos en la calle.

Cuando se había enterado de que Serena se había mudado a los apartamentos Ciprés des pués de su ruptura, Dar juró que no le permitiría vivir en aquel lugar de mala muerte. Después se lo pensó mejor y decidió no interferir. Des pués de todo, había renunciado al derecho de meterse en su vida y, por mucho que odiara mantener la boca cerrada, no le había quedado otro remedio. Al menos hasta la noche anterior.

En el interior del edificio, Dar subió las es caleras de madera hasta el segundo piso. Esta ba a punto de sacar un práctico artilugio del bolsillo para abrir la puerta del apartamento cuando notó que esta se hallaba entreabierta. Entonces sacó la pistola y entró con cuidado. Todo lo que Serena tenía había sido destruido.

Furioso, Dar entró y cerró la puerta. No guardó la pistola, aunque estaba seguro de que los vándalos se habían marchado hacía tiem po. Se quedó mirando el desastre; una mece dora partida en dos, un sofá agujereado, plan tas volcadas en el suelo. Paso a paso, habitación por habitación, valoró la destrucción gratuita. Y, según iba avanzando, su cora zonada se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Metió la pistola en su funda y localizó el teléfono de Serena en la cocina. Sorprendido de encontrarlo de una pieza, rebobinó la cinta del contestador y escuchó los mensajes. Había tenido tres: uno de su madre pidiéndole que la llamara, y otros dos de personas que no se ha bían identificado. Simplemente, no habían de jado ningún mensaje.


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

LLEGADAS las cinco de la tarde, Serena había examinado cada centímetro de la casa de Dar. Concluyendo que debía de haberse llevado consigo la llave de Sammy, se dio por vencida y fue en busca de su ropa. Estaba em pezando a pensar que Dar también se la había llevado cuando encontró sus vaqueros en el cubo de la basura, bajo el fregadero, junto con la camisa rota.

Distraídamente, Serena acarició la cortina amarilla de la ventana de la cocina. A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba reconocerlo, Dar tenía una casa preciosa. La cocina era luminosa y acogedora, tal vez un poco demasiado amari lla, pero en resumidas cuentas ese color le daba mucha alegría a la habitación. Lo mejor de todo era el jardín trasero y el balancín que colgaba entre un par de robles gigantes.

Cautivada por la belleza del jardín, Serena sacó una silla y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Las bien orientadas ventanas ofrecían una vista estupenda de los arriates cuajados de flo res, y antes de darse cuenta se pasó una hora soñando con un pedazo de cielo particular como aquel, con suficiente espacio para criar a media docena de niños.

Cuando empezaron a sonarle las tripas, Serena se levantó de mala gana para sacar un cartón de huevos del frigorífico. Hambrienta y contenta de tener algo que hacer, estaba a pun to de preparar un revuelto de huevos cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y entró Dar con una bolsa de comida en la mano. Llevaba puesta una camisa de fino algodón azul pálido, unos vaqueros suaves y descoloridos y botas tejanas:

Dar miró los huevos.

-Se supone que deberías estar en la cama descansando. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Lo que me da la gana -le contestó Serena.

Notó cómo él estudiaba con interés su lige ro atuendo y eso le recordó dónde había en contrado sus vaqueros.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tirar mis pantalones a la basura? Es lo único que tenía para ponerme.

Dar respondió si pizca de arrepentimiento:

-No estaba seguro de que Neflyte pudiera contigo, de modo que tomé una medida de precaución -le echó un buen vistazo a sus es beltas piernas-. En ese momento me pareció buena idea.

-Te dije que no me movería de aquí. No tenías por qué estropear mis vaqueros.

-Me la has jugado otras veces, ¿recuer das? Una vez también me prometiste no moverte.

El incidente al que se estaba refiriendo ha bía tenido lugar unos días antes de dejarla. De repente se había vuelto exageradamente pro tector con ella, exigiéndole que le dijera dón de estaba cada minuto del día. Después impu so aquel ridículo toque de queda que había esperado que Serena acatara. Lo último habían sido los dos policías de paisano que le había puesto para que la siguieran como si fuera un criminal.

Por supuesto ella había protestado y lo ha bía amenazado, pero él no le había hecho caso. No le había quedado otra que escabullir te de los policías y poner a Dar en su sitio; no era el tipo de mujer que permitía que un hom bre controlara su vida de tal modo. Lo había encontrado esa noche en mitad de un homici dio en la calle Bourbon. Cuando le había toca do en el hombro y él se había vuelto, le había echado una mirada de lo más tenebrosa. Dos días después había roto con ella.

-Deberías tumbarte y tomártelo con cal ma, ¿no crees?

Entró en la cocina y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Es lo que he hecho -Serena soltó la mentira con poca convicción-. Acabo de le vantarme hace un rato.

No tenía la intención de decirle que había afanado el móvil que Neflyte había dejado en la mesa y que había llamado pidiendo ayuda; claro que no le había servido de mucho. Tam poco le diría que había registrado su casa centímetro a centímetro buscando la llave; los ocho armarios empotrados, todos los cajo nes de su dormitorio, la despensa de la cocina y el desván.

No. No había encontrado la llave, pero se había reencontrado con Darién Chiba. Ha bía comprobado que seguía gustándole vestir de manera sencilla. Después había visto las novelas de crímenes. Estaban por todas partes. En aquella casa había tantos libros como me dicamentos.

Serena sintió la mirada de Dar fija en sus piernas de nuevo y se puso tensa.

-¿Qué estás mirando? Las piernas no son nada nuevo.

-Cierto, todo el mundo tiene un par - concedió-. Siempre tuviste unas piernas estupendas -sacó de la bolsa una barqueta de plástico con comida preparada-. Supongo que el menú de Tony no te resulta ya demasia do especial. Aun así, las gambas del Toucan son las mejores de la ciudad.

-¿Te has pasado por el local? ¿Por qué?

Alzó la cabeza.

-Para traer algo de comer.

-¿Para qué más?

Sacó una segunda barqueta de la bolsa.

-Sentí curiosidad por ver de qué humor estaría Tony después de que una secretaria de la comisaría lo llamara haciéndose pasar por una amiga tuya. Le dijo que ibas a estar fuera cuatro días al menos, posiblemente una sema na.

-¡Cuatro días! ¡Una semana! No puedo tomarme tantos días libres -Serena lo insultó y fue hacia la puerta; cuando estaba dando la vuelta a la mesa, Dar le bloqueó el paso-. Apártate de mi camino.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? -la miró rápi damente de arriba abajo-. No puedes salir de casa vestida así. O más bien, así de desvesti da.

-Ya verás.

Pasó junto a él y abrió la puerta. Pero antes de que hubiera avanzado dos pasos en el por che, él la agarró por detrás y la apretó con fuerza, pegando el trasero de Serena a su en trepierna. Ella soltó una exclamación entre cortada al notar lo que pasaba y se quedó quieta.

-Eso es -le susurró al oído-. Estoy en las mismas condiciones que anoche. Nunca he mentido sobre lo mucho que me excitas, y ese beso de esta mañana...

-Fue idea tuya -le susurró Serena-, no mía.

Le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

-¡Ay! -Dar la apretó con más fuerza-. Tómatelo con calma. Se te van a saltar los puntos si no tienes cuidado.

-No me importa -Serena continuó force jeando con él-. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa.

-Eso no va a ser posible ahora.

Serena dejó de forcejear.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dar consiguió llevarla de vuelta a la cocina. Tras cerrar la puerta, la soltó.

-Contéstame, maldita sea. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Fui a tu apartamento para traerte algo de ropa limpia y alguien había llegado antes que yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que todo lo que tienes estaba des trozado o roto. No sé si fue ayer por la noche o esta mañana. Tu ropa... Yo diría que se ha salvado un diez por ciento. Está en el Blazer.

-¿Y mis plantas?

El negó con la cabeza.

-¿Todas?

-Lo siento, cielo.

Sobrecogida por lo que acababa de escu char, Serena le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró-. ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?

-¿«Iban»? -se acercó a ella y la obligó a darse la vuelta-. Dime quiénes son.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, Serena. No soy tonto y me da mucha rabia que pienses que lo soy. No sé lo que está pasando, pero está bien claro que quienquiera que te disparase no ha terminado aún contigo. Tal vez eso no te importe, pero a mí me está volviendo loco.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-No sé por qué iba a hacerlo.

-Las plantas y la ropa son sustituibles. Pero tu vida no, cariño. Es por eso.

Cuando Dar mencionó de nuevo las plantas Serena sintió náuseas. Sabía que era una tonte ría sentir tanto cariño por unas plantas, pero las plantas habían sido parte de sus sueños de niña, la única parte que había sido capaz de hacer realidad. Lo que Dar había dicho de la ropa era cierto, podría sustituirla. Los muebles eran de segunda mano. Pero las plantas...

-¿Me has oído, Serena? Necesito tu cola boración inmediata.

Serena decidió que no era justo. Había acce dido a tomar unas cuantas fotos inofensivas. Un asunto sencillo que tan solo requería una habili dad mínima y un poco de tiempo. Fácil, ¿no?

-Es hora de que confíes en mí. Viniste anoche. Eso debe querer decir que...

-Te lo he dicho. No quería disgustar a mamá.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Serena deseaba confiar en alguien, sobre todo porque Sammy y Haruca la habían abandona do en el peor momento. Pero lo cierto era que, no podía confiar en un hombre que le había prometido muchas cosas y, en el plazo de un mes, la había abandonado sin más. Serena alzó la barbilla y recuperó la compostura.

-Estoy cansada. Me voy arriba.

-No antes de comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.

Quitó la tapa de una de las barquetas de plástico y salió un delicioso aroma a gambas a la plancha en salsa de mantequilla. Para desa zón de Serena, sus tripas reaccionaron ense guida con un repentino y traicionero rugido de satisfacción.

Dar la miró y su expresión se ablandó.

-Supongo que he elegido bien.

-No voy a compartir esa comida contigo -insistió Serena, recordando las que había compartido con él tantas noches en su aparta mento.

Habían vivido para las noches. Había sido un viaje loco y divertido, el momento más fe liz de su vida.

Él ignoró su reacción y fue hacia uno de los armarios. Momentos después, la mesa es taba puesta, con las barquetas de gambas y fettucini en el centro de la mesa.

-Si crees que dándome de comer mis platos favoritos vas a ganar puntos, estás equivocado. Reciclar el pasado es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Estás exagerando, Serena. Los fettucini eran el plato del día.

-Mentiroso. Los jueves es sopa de quingombó con sándwich de anchoas.

Mientras lo miraba, Dar tuvo la frescura de sonreír.

-De acuerdo, he pedido a la carta -fue al frigorífico, sacó una jarra de agua amarilla y llenó un par de vasos amarillos-. ¿Qué tal tienes el brazo?

-Como nuevo.

-Lo dudo. ¿Se te ha puesto rojo o se ha hinchado?

Serena no contestó. Había notado que los puntos le tiraban todo el día, pero no pensaba decírselo. No quería que Dar se pusiera a jugar a los médicos de nuevo. Eso le daría la opor tunidad de tocarla y no pensaba que pudiera soportarlo. Aún tenía los labios calientes de su beso, un doloroso recordatorio de que necesi taba estar en guardia. La había manipulado con anterioridad. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilida des de que volviera a hacerlo?

-Después de la cena le echaré un vistazo.

-Ni hablar. Te he dicho que tengo el brazo bien.

-No estaría mal cambiarle la cura -retiró una silla que había junto a la ventana y le indi có que se sentara; pero Serena no se movió-. Ambos sabemos que eres cabezota, pero no vas a conseguir nada no comiendo, Serena. Excepto tal vez ponerte enferma y perder más días de trabajo.

Fastidiada por saber que tenía razón, Serena se sentó en la silla que él le ofrecía. Cuan do estaba a punto de sentarse con ella, se detu vo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó un frasco de pastillas. Lo dejó junto a su vaso de agua y dijo:

-Me pasé por la farmacia y te he compra do estos antibióticos para que no se te infecte la herida.

Serena apoyó el dolorido brazo en el regazo.

-Te he dicho que tengo bien el brazo. Además, yo no tomo pastillas, ¿recuerdas? Pero si lo hiciera, tu botiquín sería el primer sitio al que iría.

Dar ignoró el comentario y señaló el frasco.

-Te tomarás esto. Tan solo es un antibióti co para evitar una infección -cuando ella no se movió, Dar la miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja-. No voy a pelear contigo todo el tiem po, Serena. Si no quieres que te trate como a una niña, deja de actuar como tal -cuando si guió sin moverse, Dar suspiró y le sirvió una cucharada de fettucini y otra de gambas en el plato-. Come un poco y luego tómate dos pastillas.

Furiosa con él, temerosa de ceder ni un mi límetro, Serena lo retó.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

El le sonrió sin ganas.

-No querrás que me siente encima de ti y tenga que obligarte a tragártelas, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que solía hacer con los terneros cuando vivía en el rancho. Y, que conste, ganaba siempre y eso que abultaba la mitad de lo que abulto ahora -se relajó en el asiento y apoyó el codo en la mesa-. Tómate las pastillas, Serena. Tienes suficientes problemas. No ne cesitas que te dé una fiebre en mitad de la no che o que me eche encima de ti para demos trarte que soy más fuerte que tú.

Enfadada, Serena agarró el tenedor y se metió unas cuantas gambas en la boca. Des pués se tragó las pastillas con un vaso de agua, lo dejó sobre la mesa e hizo amago de levantarse. Dar reaccionó enseguida y le planto una mano en la rodilla.

-También tuve que obligar a uno de esos terneros a comer. A veces eran demasiado to zudos para saber lo que más les convenía. No querrás que haga eso contigo, ¿no?

Serena le pellizcó la mano con la fuerza su ficiente para hacerlo gritar, y después lo soltó.

-Te has olvidado de las servilletas -le dijo-. No puedes comer las gambas de Tony sin servilletas. Iba por unas servilletas de pa pel.

Serena miró a su alrededor y vio un rollo de papel de cocina; papel de cocina amarillo. ¿Tanto le gustaba el color amarillo? En cada habitación de la casa había algo amarillo.

-Tengo servilletas -le ofreció él-. Yo las traeré.

Serena lo observó acercarse a uno de los cajones, de donde sacó un taco de servilletas amarillas y blancas. Cuando se hubo sentado y servido una generosa ración de fettucini y gambas, Serena dijo:

-Háblame de mi apartamento.

Él levantó la cabeza.

-No hay mucho que contar. Lo que no han roto se lo habrán llevado. Todo excepto un par de vaqueros y unas cuantas camisetas -se metió una gamba en la boca y masticó sin dejar de mirarla-. ¿Tienes ganas ya de contarme la verdad? ¿Por qué alguien iba a querer dispararte, robarte la ropa interior y destruir todo lo demás?

-¿Mi ropa interior?

-Sí. No encontré ni una sola prenda. Aún usas ropa interior, ¿no?

Molesta, Serena entrecerró los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Quién está detrás de ti, Serena?

-No lo sé.

-¿Viste algo que no deberías haber visto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Está Sammy implicado en todo esto?

-No... -Serena soltó una palabrota-. Sammy no está implicado. Y eso, detective, es la verdad, lo creas o no.

-La historia de anoche es pura ficción, ¿no? Y me estás mintiendo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué?

Serena permaneció en silencio.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Dar volviera a hablar.

-Neflyte se quedará en tu apartamento esta noche. Si alguien vuelve por alguna ra zón, lo agarraremos.

Sorprendida por la información, Serena cambió de humor de repente. Si Dar era el úni co que la iba a vigilar esa noche, le resultaría mucho más fácil escapar; él tendría que dor mir en algún momento.

-¿Dices que mi ropa está en tu Blazer?

-Te la traeré después de la cena -vació el vaso de agua-. Cuando estuve en tu apar tamento, escuché los mensajes del contesta dor. Te ha llamado tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-Quiero que la llames. Si quiere verte, in véntate alguna razón para no hacerlo. Y ase gúrate de decirle que vas a estar fuera de tu apartamento unos días.

Tenía razón en cuanto a mantener a su ma dre alejada del apartamento, decidió Serena. No quería que a su madre le subiera la tensión o le pasara algo malo. ¿Pero cómo iba a con seguir que no fuera a verla sin mentirle? No le importaba mentirle a Dar, y a Tony había sido por una buena razón... Sammy la había necesita do. Pero jamás le había mentido a su madre, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera parecer con vincente.

-No le puedo mentir a mamá.

-Pero a mí sí.

-En cualquier momento.

Dar soltó una ruda palabrota.

Serena dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Decepción? ¿Asombro?

-Ambas cosas. No solíamos mentirnos.

Serena resopló.

-Quieres decir que yo nunca mentía por que era demasiado tonta e ingenua -de pronto los recuerdos le supieron muy amargos-. No te molestes en hacer que me sienta culpa ble, Dar. No te debo nada.

Serena no estaba segura, pero le pareció que Dar se estremecía levemente.

-Tienes razón. No me debes nada, pero tu madre merece estar segura, de modo que llá mala y dile que vas a quedarte unos días con una amiga. Llámala o lo haré yo.

Llamaría a su madre. Y si tenía que mentir, sería solo esa vez.

-¿Han entrado en tu apartamento alguna otra vez?

Serena agarró el tenedor y empezó a jugar con los fettucini.

-Sí. De modo que podría haber sido sim plemente...

-¿Un robo? Ambos sabemos que esos ca nallas no entraron en tu piso para robarte la radio. Fueron enviados para darte un claro mensaje, y vaya si estaba claro. Alguien está muy enfadado contigo, y no solo un poco. ¿Y si hubieras estado en casa cuando entraron? ¿Qué habría pasado?

Por supuesto que había pensado en eso. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No tenía idea de quién estaba detrás de ella; ni idea.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Han destruido el apartamento, maldita sea. ¡Lo han hecho pedazos!

Serena se estremeció con su tono de voz.

-Bueno, mis cosas eran viejas. No valían mucho.

- ¡Y tú! ¿Cuánto vale tu vida? -tiró el te nedor sobre el plato y se puso de pie-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Degradarte así. Lo has hecho antes, y no me gusta. Hablas como si fueras menos im portante que el resto de la gente; que Sammy, que tu madre. Mereces lo mejor si quieres saber mi opinión ¡Sea lo que sea lo que quieras, maldita sea!

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez que quiera un coche nuevo. Le diré al vendedor que lo cargue a tu cuenta.

-Esto no es una broma, Serena.

-Solo he dicho que los muebles no eran de mucho valor. Las plantas tampoco, pero eran seres vivos, inocentes e inofensivos.

-Yo te compraré unas plantas nuevas.

-No quiero que me compres plantas nue vas ni ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Cuándo entraron antes en tu apartamen to, qué se llevaron?

-Algo de dinero, mis discos compactos, mi radio...

-¿Lo denunciaste?

-No.

Él se echó para atrás.

-¿Por qué no?

-Conozco los trámites, detective Chiba. Cuando no hay huellas, no hay sospechosos. O bien, si el departamento tiene suerte de sa car alguna huella, tendría que ser de alguien con antecedentes para servir de algo.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Hablas como si fuéramos inútiles.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero lo piensas.

En la mirada de Dar se reflejó una mezcla de emociones que intensificó el tono azul de sus ojos.

-Entiendo que seas sensible en ese tema. No te queda otro remedio, para darle valor a estos diez últimos años, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es confiando en el sistema. Si no lo hi cieras, sería bastante ridículo jugar a los poli cías y a los ladrones a tu edad, ¿no?

Dar frunció el ceño.

-Este es un trabajo de verdad, Serena. Me molesta mucho que insinúes otra cosa. Creo en lo que hago, y he pagado un alto precio por ser uno de los mejores de mi departamento. Si no me respetas como hombre, al menos respétame por mi trabajo.

Parecía acongojado, como si se sintiera in sultado, pero Serena se negó a disculparse.

-No se trata solo de que pille a los malos y los saque de la calle-continuó Dar-. Se trata de traficantes de drogas engordando gra cias a chiquillos rebeldes y confusos; de mari dos que se creen con derecho a pegar a sus mujeres. Se trata de intentar que las cosas sean distintas cada día, siempre que uno pue da. Se trata de preocuparse de los demás.

-San Darién Chiba al rescate -Serena sacudió la cabeza-. Detesto decirte esto, Dar, pero para mí no eres ningún santo. Nadie sabe qué te importa a ti. Desde luego hace dos años no te importó una joven que besaba el suelo por donde tú pisabas. Una joven a la que pro metiste amor eterno.

-Serena...

-¡No? No me eches un sermón sobre tu infinita bondad, detective Chiba, porque yo he tenido una experiencia muy distinta conti go. Y, hablando de pagar un precio, yo tam bién toqué fondo, gracias.

Serena no había querido confesar nada per sonal, pero era demasiado tarde. Había dado a entender no solo que Dar la hubiera herido, sino que ese dolor la había destrozado. Sintió la necesidad de hacerle daño para recuperar algo de su dignidad.

-Dicen que se aprende sobre todo del re chazo y la decepción. Si eso es cierto, supongo que debo agradecértelo a ti. Yo no confío en las personas con facilidad, y ya no demuestro mis sentimientos como hacía antes. Lo mejor de todo es que no necesito un hombre en mi vida para ser feliz. La familia es lo más importante.

-Estás hablando de Sammy.

-Sí. No solo es el mejor hermano del mundo, sino también mi mejor amigo.

-San Sammy Tsukino al rescate -se burló del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho-. Si ese es el caso y es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué no estás en este momento con él? ¿Por qué venir a mí? -antes de que Serena pudiera contestarle, lo hizo él-. Yo te diré por qué. Porque él es la razón por la que estás metida en este lío. El señor Maravilloso es la razón por la que tienes una herida de bala en el brazo y un apartamento que parece haber sido atacado por los gremlins. Te dije hace dos años que si necesitabas algo yo...

-¿Tú qué? ¿Ocuparías el lugar de Sammy y harías el papel de hermano mayor un fin de semana al mes, o cuando estuvieras aburrido? ¿O tenías alguna otra cosa en mente? ¿Tenías pensado llevarme a la cama por pena...?

-¡Basta!

-No puedes ser el santo de todo el mundo, Dar. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que salvar nos a nosotros mismos o tragarnos nuestro propio veneno. Tú fuiste mi veneno; lo reco nozco. Pero, como con otras adicciones, la recuperación es un proceso sencillo en cuanto aprendes las normas.

-¿Y tú las aprendiste? ¿Eres inteligente?

-Lo suficiente para mantenerme alejada de ti -al sentirse de nuevo vulnerable Serena se protegió del único modo que podía-. De bería darte las gracias; la experiencia en sí fue muy aleccionadora. Lo mejor fue la educación sexual. Una vez me dijiste que era una alumna sobresaliente. Haruca está de acuerdo y a me nudo me felicita.

La mirada de dolor de Dar debería haberla avergonzado, pero Serena se negó a dejar que eso ocurriera. Después de todo, él era el que la había rechazado. El que se había alejado de ella sin mirar atrás.

Cuando sonó el teléfono Serena pegó un brinco. Se recostó en la silla y esperó a que Dar contestara, rezando todo el tiempo para que fueran o Sammy o Haruca.

Serena vio que la mala cara de Dar se desva necía.

-¿Esta noche? No, no estaré ahí -soltó una risa falsa al tiempo que se acomodaba me jor el teléfono-. No, no puedo -miró fija mente a Serena-. No, de verdad que no pue do. ¿Por qué? Eso es, estoy trabajando en un caso. Sí, en este mismo momento.

Serena intuyó que era una mujer la que lla maba. Una mujer persistente que claramente no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un «no» por respuesta.

-¿Tiempo libre? ¿Qué es eso? -otra risa fingida-. Así es este trabajo, supongo. La mayoría de los días no se puede contar conmi go, no.

Momentos después Dar colgó.

-No quiero estropearte la noche -Serena empujó su plato de comida a medio terminar y se levantó-. Yo...

-Te marcharás en cuanto salga por esa puerta. No te engañes, cielo. Sé exactamente lo que se te está pasando por esa cabeza tuya.

Serena esperaba que no fuera así. Ella de bería estar trazando un plan para escapar, o es trujándose el cerebro para encontrar un modo de ayudar a Sammy. Desde luego, tenía que pen sar en una mentira creíble que contarle a su madre para explicar su ausencia de su aparta mento durante los próximos días. Pero en lu gar de pensar en eso, tan solo podía pensar en la llamada de teléfono y en quién sería la mu jer que la había hecho.

No debería importarle, nada de nada. ¿En tonces por qué no era así?


	7. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

HOLA MAMÁ, soy yo - Serena estaba jun to a la ventana con el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras Dar fregaba los platos de la cena-. Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Estás bien? Sí, sé que te llamo todos los días antes de las nueve de la mañana -Serena se volvió para mirar a Dar y bajó la voz-. ¿Qué? Lo siento, mamá. Mina... ¿Te acuerdas de Mina, verdad? Te la presenté en el Toucan hace varios meses. Sí, es la camarera rubia y bonita que tiene gemelos. Eso es, a la que dejó su marido. Bueno, está mala, así que me ofrecí para ayudarla a cuidar de los niños. Por eso no he seguido la rutina de todas las mañanas. Sí, mamá, los niños dan un montón de trabajo. ¿Qué has dicho? No, no pa rece que su marido vaya a volver. Sí, lo sé, mamá, los hombres de esta ciudad son todos unos golfos. Excepto papá, es verdad. Y Sammy. Sí, sé que tú lo educaste para que respetara a las mujeres. ¿Haruca? Sí, mamá, él me respeta.

Dar soltó una palabrota y después cerró la puerta de un armario con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Ese ruido? Claro que lo he oído, mamá -Serena le echó una mirada furibunda-. Son los gemelos. Ya sabes cómo son los ni ños, tan malos a veces como los hombres he chos y derechos, poniéndose a hacer ruido cuando alguien está hablando por teléfono.

Otro portazo.

-¿Un buen azote en el trasero? Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto cuelgue el teléfono. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Sammy tampoco te ha llamado hoy? Estoy segura de que está... de que está bien -Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza; odiaba la mentira y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien cuando era precisamente lo contrario-. Si lo veo, lo regañaré por tenerte preocupada, ¿vale? Buenas noches, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Cuando colgó y abrió los ojos, Dar estaba a su derecha, tan cerca que sintió su aliento ro zándole la oreja. Serena se puso tensa.

-¿Te has enterado de algo interesante?

-En realidad, sí -le puso la mano en el hombro y la obligó a mirarlo-. No sabes dónde está, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Sammy.

-No -reconoció Serena con facilidad-. Pero eso no es nada nuevo. Sammy está tan ocu pado como yo.

-Eso no es a lo que yo me refería, y lo sa bes. Te lo noto en la mirada. Estás muy preo cupada por él. Está metido en algún tipo de lío y te ha arrastrado también a ti, ¿verdad?

Serena intentó escabullirse, pero Dar la aga rró de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Deja que lo haga.

-¡Suéltame!

Serena se soltó, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Oyó que Dar subía detrás de ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Me voy a dar un baño. Márchate.

-Dame una oportunidad, Serena. Esta vez no te decepcionaré.

-Es demasiado tarde.

-No lo creo.

-Me importa un rábano lo que creas.

-Antes solía importarte.

-Antes también me bañaba con un pato de goma. Pero eso no quiere decir que aún lo haga -dicho eso, Serena se metió en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

Estaba tumbada en su cama, envuelta en su albornoz azul marino. Estaba preciosa, endia bladamente sexy, y del mismo mal humor que cuando le había dado con la puerta del baño en las narices.

-Te he dicho que no quiero que te quedes ahí mirándome, ni que me mires el brazo. Lo tengo bien.

Dar ignoró sus protestas y le retiró el albor noz del hombro. Inmediatamente vio la rojez alrededor de los puntos.

-¡No tienes el brazo bien, maldita sea! Está infectado, y también hinchado -de re pente estalló-. Debería haberte llevado al hospital anoche. No debería haber permitido que me convencieras para coserte. Venga, le vántate y te ayudaré a vestirte. Nos vamos a urgencias.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Y menos a urgencias -respondió.

-Escúchame, Serena...

-No, escúchame tú. Le pondremos hielo; eso es lo que haría mamá.

Dar se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Una infección puede ser un asunto muy serio, cielo. ¿Estás segura de que los hielos lo arreglarán? Tal vez no lo limpiara lo bastante bien, o tal vez...

-Ay, para ya. No te voy a denunciar si se me cae el brazo. Y, además, estoy tomando el antibiótico, ¿recuerdas?

En lugar de tranquilizarse, la broma de Serena lo molestó. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Levántate. Te voy a llevar al hospital.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te he dicho?

-No me gusta que gastes bromas con un asunto tan serio como este.

-Estás exagerando. Con todo el pesimis mo al que te enfrentas cada día, se supondría que esto debería ser para ti pura rutina. Siem pre dije que no te vendría mal poner a punto tu sentido del humor -se burló-. Cualquiera diría que es tu brazo el que corre peligro de que lo amputen.

-¡Nadie te va a amputar el brazo!

-De acuerdo, no más chistes malos. Pero es mi brazo, de modo que lo haremos como digo yo y le pondremos una bolsa de hielo -cuando vio que Dar iba a discutir, levantó la mano-. ¡Déjalo ya! Te van a salir canas si no te animas un poco.

Al final Dar le puso hielo en el brazo, como ella había sugerido, y después se lo vendó cui dadosamente. Cuando terminó, le dijo:

-Saqué tu ropa del coche y la colgué en el ropero. Te he habilitado un par de cajones en la cómoda para tus camisetas.

-No quiero quedarme en esta habitación contigo.

Dar se acercó a la cómoda.

-No tienes elección. Esta habitación es donde está la única cama de la casa -sacó una camiseta color melocotón, se la echó al brazo y volvió a la cama-. Quítate mi albor noz y ponte esto para poder dormir.

-No.

Dar vio cómo se cerraba el albornoz un poco más.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, es que soy capaz de vestirme sola, gracias. Además, me comes con los ojos cada vez que puedes.

-No te como con los ojos, te aprecio.

-Babear como un perro no es apreciar, es asqueroso.

-Bueno, me gusta ver a una mujer desnu da en mi cama. Le gusta a la mayoría de los hombres.

-Sal de aquí -dijo muy enfadada.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? Te he visto desnu da montones de veces. Conozco cada centíme tro de tu cuerpo. Anoche...

-Anoche hasta a Jack el Destripador le habría dejado que me quitara la ropa. Sal o date la vuelta.

-Esto es una tontería, Serena -al ver que ella no se movía, suspiró, dejó la camiseta so bre la cama, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de bra zos-. Solíamos ducharnos juntos -le recordó-. Maldita sea, solíamos desayunar juntos desnudos en la cama.

-«Solíamos» quiere decir que ya no lo ha cemos.

Oyó cómo Serena salía de la cama y que el albornoz caía al suelo. Se volvió para estar se guro de que estaba bien; de acuerdo, sabía que estaba bien. La vio un momento desnuda mientras se bajaba la camiseta sobre los mus los y sintió una presión en las entrañas. Era tan preciosa, y él tan imbécil. Un imbécil por pensar que podría estar tan cerca de ella y no tocarla. Ella había dicho que él había sido su adicción. Bueno, el psicólogo al que había es tado yendo durante seis meses había dicho que Serena era la suya. Y el psicólogo no se había equivocado, al menos en eso.

Lo miró enfadada al darse cuenta de que se había dado la vuelta demasiado pronto.

-Espero que no planees dormir otra vez en esa silla.

-¿Es esa una invitación para compartir la cama?

-Ni lo sueñes.

Todas las noches lo había soñado.

Serena resopló, retiró la colcha y se metió en la cama, dándole la oportunidad de ver su dulce trasero cubierto por unas braguitas blan cas de seda.

-¿Aún no te has ido? Tu compañero me vigilaba desde el porche. Tan solo es una idea, pero a mí me parece buena.

Dar se desabrochó la camisa y la tiró sobre una silla.

-¿Quieres que duerma fuera?

-Estamos en Nueva Orleans, no en el Polo Norte. Si eso no te parece bien, tienes otras cuatro habitaciones para elegir.

-Cuatro habitaciones vacías -le recordó Dar.

Reclinó la cabeza sobre el cabecero.

-Míralo como un modo de intimar con el suelo de alguna habitación. ¿Qué suelo te gus ta más, detective Chiba?

Dar ignoró su comentario mientras pensaba en lo despampanante que era aquella mujer.

-¿No te parece un poco raro tener habita ciones sin camas? ¿Qué dicen tus invitados? ¿O acaso se quedan en esta habitación contigo cuando vienen de visita?

Pensó en mentir, pero la verdad le salió con mayor facilidad.

-Aparte de Neflyte, que ha venido un par de noches, eres la primera invitada que tengo en casa desde que me mudé.

-¿Ni siquiera has tenido a alguna pelirroja?

Había habido una pelirroja, pero no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente.

-No, ninguna pelirroa ha pasado aquí la no che -de nuevo la observó mientras ella acari ciaba distraídamente la colcha-. Si necesitas algo...

Dejó de acariciar la colcha, como si acaba ra de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-En este momento, solo necesito que duermas en otro sitio.

La luz de la luna destacaba su elegancia y sus bien delineadas curvas. Sí, Diamante tenía que reconocer que el crucero de Sammy era algo que merecía la pena pararse a admirar. No era en absoluto nuevo, pero el Nightwing estaba en perfectas condiciones.

No, Rubeus no había exagerado, el crucero era una belleza, pero el Nightwing no era lo que Diamante tenía en mente cuando le indicó a su chófer que se detuviera a un lado de la ca rretera. Aún no habían encontrado a Sammy Tsukino ni la mercancía desaparecida y, aunque sus hombres estaban trabajando contrarreloj para encontrar ambos, aún no lo habían conse guido.

Había cientos de escondrijos en la ciudad en los que desaparecer y, por lo que Diamante ha bía averiguado últimamente de Tsukino, segu ramente este los conocería todos. Aun así, de bía ser un jefe exigente; sus hombres sabían lo que les costaría si no encontraban a Tsukino, y tenía que ser pronto.

Al menos la suerte había estado de su lado en lo que a la mujer se refería. Rubeus le había llevado la información que tan ansiosamente había estado esperando esa mañana. Era la ra zón por la que había decidido salir a soportar el pegajoso calor. Pocas veces salía; todo lo que deseaba se lo podían llevar. Incluso podía conseguir mujeres con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Solamente que la mujer que deseaba en ese momento se mostraba tan esquiva como su hermano. Sí, la mujer misteriosa del muelle no era otra que la hermana de Sammy Tsukino. Aún más sorprendente resultaba el hecho de que era alguien que Diamante conocía. No bien, pero había disfrutado oyéndola cantar en el Salón Toucan. Incluso había comentado la belleza de aquel pequeño ruiseñor semanas atrás.

Diamante examinó la camisa color aguamarina que había en el asiento junto a él; uno de los recuerdos que Rubeus le había llevado del lúgu bre apartamento de la chica. Se llevó la seda a la nariz y aspiró con fuerza. El erótico aroma lo excitó como nada lo había hecho desde ha cía mucho tiempo y la recién descubierta ob sesión se apoderó de él.

¿Dónde se escondía?, se preguntó Diamante mientras se negaba a creer que la talentosa cantante estuviera en el fondo del río y que sus valientes esfuerzos hubieran terminado tan trágicamente. Había instruido a Rubeus para que buscara en los hospitales y casas de soco rro, pero ninguna persona de su descripción había sido admitida ni la noche anterior ni esa mañana.

-Hay movimiento a bordo, señor.

Diamante miró hacia el barco que avanzaba por el tranquilo curso del río y vio a un hombre. Era muy alto y fornido, Haruca Tenou era el capataz de la flota pesquera de Sammy Tsukino. Diamante lo reconoció de haberlo visto en el Toucan. Tenou era tam bién un amigo íntimo de la mujer. ¿Sabría dónde se escondía ella? ¿Sabría si había so brevivido?

Las preguntas dieron fruto a una idea tan buena e ingeniosa que Diamante se rió en alto. Complacido consigo mismo, se metió la cami sa de seda azul en el bolsillo y salió del coche, ordenándole a Rubeus que lo siguiera.

Era más de medianoche cuando Serena se levantó de la cama y se puso sus vaqueros.

Había tenido suerte y Dar había decidido dor mir en otro sitio. Lo había oído tumbarse a dormir en el suelo de una de las habitaciones vacías.

Sonriendo, Serena salió despacio al pasillo y empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Soltó el aire al llegar al último escalón y pasó delante de la entrada del salón. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas le dio confianza para seguir adelante sin miedo a tropezar, y llegó a la co cina sin ningún contratiempo.

Hacía calor y Serena sintió el mareante aro ma a jazmín al salir al porche. El silencioso jardín trasero la hizo vacilar un momento, y se detuvo a apreciar la soledad. La casa de Dar era como un escondite secreto, un lugar tran quilo en medio de una turbulenta tormenta. Era una locura, pero Serena se sentía a salvo allí. Se había sentido así desde que había cru zado el seto la noche anterior. Los dos robles gigantescos que había a un lado del jardín le recordaron a dos enormes centinelas. E iróni camente, el columpio de hierro pintado de blanco que había entre ellos le recordó al que había visto en sus sueños de adolescente.

Era todo lo que había deseado de niña; un hogar alejado de las personas que frecuenta ban el mercado de pescado. Una casa lo suficientemente grande como para que sus hijos tuvieran sus propias habitaciones, con sufi ciente espacio en el jardín para que se subie ran a los árboles, o simplemente para respirar aire puro sin ser vistos.

De niña, los cuatro miembros de su familia vivían en un diminuto apartamento de tres ha bitaciones situado sobre el mercado de pesca do, que se encontraba entre dos edificios ma yores. El dormitorio que había compartido con Sammy tenía una ventana que daba a un calle jón.

Desde luego, su familia siempre se había querido mucho, y eso había sido lo más im portante. Pero tener un lugar privado para ella había sido la aspiración secreta de Serena.

Aspiró hondo, después caminó hacia la verja de hierro que rodeaba la casa. Debería darse prisa y marcharse, pero por un instante se imaginaría en el columpio, y que esa casa era...

-¿Marchándote sin despedirte?

Serena soltó una exclamación entrecortada y se dio la vuelta. Dar estaba tumbado en la enorme hamaca a solo unos metros de ella.

-No te había visto -le dijo.

-No, supongo que no.

Balanceó las piernas por un lado de la ha maca y se puso de pie despacio. El torso des nudo brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus largas piernas seguían embutidas en aquellos suaves y pálidos vaqueros de cintura baja. Tenía los pies descalzos y Serena vio una botella vacía de whisky bajo la hamaca.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo arriba - Serena intentó no pensar en lo guapo que esta ba a la luz de la luna.

-Eso era lo que esperaba que creyeras.

-¿De modo que fingiste haberte ido a dor mir a otro cuarto, cuando desde el principio tenías la intención de dormir aquí fuera?

-El mejor lugar para atrapar a un ladrón, o a alguien que intenta escabullirse a media noche, es cerca de la puerta.

-Ni soy un ladrón ni intentaba escabullir me -dijo Serena-. No podía dormir y se me ocurrió...

-No más juegos, cielo. Ambos sabemos lo que estabas a punto de hacer. ¿Ibas a ir a tu apartamento o al Nightwing?

A Serena no le gustó el modo en que la esta ba mirando. No era el modo en que un hombre miraba a una mujer que ya no le importaba.

-¿A1 apartamento o al Nightwing? -repi tió él.

-Al Nightwing.

-¿A buscar a Sammy?

Serena soltó una maldición.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-Si no te gusta cómo te estoy mirando, deberías haberte quedado en mi dormitorio con la puerta cerrada -paseó la mirada por sus pechos-. Recuerdo esta camiseta, pero no que te quedara tan ceñida.

Serena intentó pasar junto a él y escapar al interior de la casa, pero él le impidió el paso. Olió su aliento a whisky. Antes nunca bebía demasiado. El año anterior lo había visto to mar una cerveza de tanto en tanto en el Tou can, pero raramente nada más fuerte.

-¿Estás borracho?

-No lo creo -sonrió-. Aún sé cómo me llamo... y cómo te llamas tú, también - se puso serio-. ¿Cuándo llamas a Tenou, nor malmente contesta el teléfono? ¿Debería ha berlo hecho hoy cuando lo llamaste?

La pregunta la sorprendió.

-Ah... Has pinchado tu propio teléfono. Eso también fue una trampa.

Él se acercó un poco más. Serena no quería fijarse en él, no quería reconocer que el corazón le latía más deprisa de lo normal. Deseaba que su mera presencia le diera asco, y quería entrar de nuevo en la casa para empezar a pensar en algún modo de salir de allí por la mañana.

El levantó la mano y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla donde tenía un moretón azulado.

-¿Te duele?

-Solo cuando me tocas. Así que no lo ha gas.

El dejó caer la mano.

-¿Y las rodillas?

-Deja que vuelva dentro, Dar.

Lentamente le apartó unos mechones de ca bello de la cara.

-¿Piensas alguna vez en cómo era lo nuestro? ¿En el fuego que ardía entre noso tros?

-Quiero volver arriba. Por favor, déjame ir.

No le soltó el pelo, sino que se lo acarició con la yema de los dedos.

-Yo me acuerdo -confesó-. De todo. De esos suaves gemidos que siempre salían de tu garganta. Del modo en que aguantabas la respiración cuando yo...

-Basta. Dijiste que nada de juegos. Me niego a jugar a este juego contigo.

-¿Con Tenou te apasionas de ese modo? ¿Como solía pasarte conmigo? ¿Hace que te queme la piel y que los pezones se te pongan duros como una piedra?

-Sí. Sí a todo.

Serena necesitaba una red de seguridad para sus emociones, necesitaba creer en lo que decía. Si no lo hacía... Dar la miraba como si algo fuera a ocurrir entre ellos, algo profundo y estremecedor. Algo que los hiciera «arder» a los dos. Serena ya se había convencido a sí misma que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir en tre ellos.

Él dio un paso hacia delante, forzándola a retroceder hasta toparse con la verja. Colocó las manos sobre el frío hierro a ambos lados de Serena, rodeándola con su calor, con su aroma masculino.

-Creo que estás mintiendo acerca de Tenou. Si te diera lo que necesitas, no estarías haciendo tanto esfuerzo por controlarte en este momento.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y la sangre empezó a correrle más deprisa por las venas. Serena tragó saliva con fuerza e hizo lo posi ble por mantener la cabeza alta.

-Mi cuerpo no te recuerda. No siento nada por ti.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Las personas son lo mío. Las observo, calculo sus acciones, sus reacciones. Estoy atento a las alteraciones en su respiración, me fijo en sus ojos. Es lo que hago, cariño, y lo hago mejor que la mayoría.

Lo que decía era cierto; tenía el talento de adivinar los pensamientos y lo que sentían los demás, y eso era lo que hacía de él tan buen policía. Pero Serena no podía dejarte que le le yera el pensamiento en ese momento. No podía.

-¿Quieres que probemos mi teoría?

-Te odio -insistió Serena.

-Con razón. Pero tal vez no tanto como desearías. En este momento no veo odio en ti.

Serena intentó respirar con normalidad, se esforzó por mirarlo de nuevo.

-Siempre has sido un engreído, Dar. Pero estás equivocado. En este momento me estás...

-Poniendo más caliente de lo que has es tado en mucho tiempo.

-No. Me haces sentir náuseas.

Se equivocó al decir eso. En lugar de reti rarse; Dar se lo tomó como un desafío. Le em pezó a dibujar el contorno de los labios con el pulgar. Lenta y deliberadamente, Dar le deslizó el dedo por la barbilla y siguió hasta el cuello.

Serena se quedó muy quieta. Maldijo para sus adentros por no haberse cambiado de ca miseta. Sus sensibles pezones sobresalían ya a través del fino algodón y sabía que le estaban rozando el pecho desnudo a Dar.

-No puedes casi respirar -le susurró-. Tienes las pupilas dilatadas, y tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo está perdido y tú lo sabes. Relájate, Serena. Aspira hondo y suelta el aire lenta mente.

Como si no tuviera voluntad propia, hizo lo que Dar le decía. Aspiró hondo y se relajó.

-Otra vez.

-Por favor, Dar. Apártate.

-No te ayudará, cielo. Solo hay una cosa que te puede ayudar. Tiene que ser peor antes de mejorar.

De pronto sus manos estaban entre los dos, acariciando los pechos abultados y anhelantes de Serena.

Ella echó la cabeza para atrás y lo miró.

-¡Dar, basta! Déjalo inmediatamente. Quiero volver a la habitación. Me duele el brazo. La infección...

É1 sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

- ¡Te odio! -le soltó ella otra vez.

-Como te he dicho, deberías odiarme. Pero aunque lo hagas, hay una cosa que no puedes negar y es lo mucho que anhelas lo que compartimos.

-No puedo desear a alguien que odio.

-Estoy convencido de que el cuerpo de una persona tiene un instinto especial que le hace saber cuál es su hogar. Sabe dónde está más seguro. Y a quién pertenece.

-Mi cuerpo no te pertenece -Serena dis cutió.

No podía ser, pensó con pánico. Si eso era cierto, sería infeliz toda su vida.

No había razón para quedarse allí y escu charlo por más tiempo. Ni tampoco para con tinuar con aquella conversación. Solo que era eso mismo lo que estaba haciendo, inmóvil como una estatua.

-Dar, por favor.

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Información? No tengo ninguna que darte. En serio.

-En este momento, el caso es lo último que tengo en la cabeza-sonrió-. No, cielo, lo que quiero esta noche es sencillo e interesa do. Quiero verte desnuda, forcejeando un poco conmigo y jadeando mi nombre al mis mo tiempo -de pronto la agarró, la separó de la verja y la estrechó contra su cuerpo duro como una roca-. Aquí. Arriba. Sobre la hier ba. El lugar no me importa. Elígelo tú si pre fieres.

Estaba confundiéndola, haciéndole recor dar un tiempo en el que lo único que había de seado había sido perderse entre sus brazos, en su cuerpo fuerte que la encendía. Los recuer dos eran demasiado fuertes para olvidarlos; pero debía olvidar aquella pasión para salvar se. Tan solo tenía que recordar el dolor para evitar hacer el ridículo una vez más.

Desesperada por alejarse de él, por pensar con claridad, dijo:

-Tienes razón, Dar. Elijo yo, y quiero que me sueltes. No deseo esto.

Esa vez, cuando intentó moverse, él dejó caer el brazo y retrocedió un paso. Aliviada, Serena se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-Serena…

Ella no se volvió, pero vaciló al llegar a la puerta.

-Echa el cerrojo del dormitorio.


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

DARIÉN DESMONTÓ la cerradura en un tiempo récord y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Ella estaba sentada en medio de su cama, con la luz de la luna bañándola por completo.

-No estaba seguro de que te acordaras - dijo él-. Hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos a esto.

-Recuerdo las reglas. Con el cerrojo echa do, puedes entrar; sin echar, te quedas fuera.

Era un juego tonto, uno que se habían in ventado para afinar la habilidad de Dar para abrir cerraduras. Le había dicho a Serena que si ella lo esperaba en la cama, sería un incenti vo más para él.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quie res? -Dar le preguntó, temeroso de pronto de haberla presionado demasiado en el jardín.

-El buen sexo es difícil de rechazar. Lo mejor es cuando no hay compromisos.

No era exactamente lo que Dar quería escuchar, ni tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero esa noche se conformaría con un trozo de aquel cielo que recordaba. Disfrutaría de abra zar a Serena y de dejarse llevar por la dulzura de aquel precioso cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Esa noche sería tan solo un hombre ávi do de la mujer que amaba.

Retiró la colcha en señal de invitación, de jando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

-Entre tus brazos, jadearé tu nombre en cuanto te unas a mí, Dar. Pero no pasará si te quedas ahí de pie.

Dar se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil. Supuso que era natural. Llevaba dos años soñando con ese momento, y ya que lo tenía allí, se sintió abrumado al verla en su cama, invitándolo con calma a que se uniera a ella.

Se acercó lentamente. Ella le miró los pan talones y notó su erección presionando la cre mallera. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo acarició con atrevimiento.

-¿Puedo ver, o te has vuelto tímido con la edad?

Siempre había sentido la necesidad de pro vocarlo. Y normalmente esas provocaciones se centraban en torno a la diferencia de edad. Dar nunca había sacado a relucir su inexperien cia cuando ella había perdido la virginidad, pero siempre había sospechado que era algo que la preocupaba: tenía mucho orgullo.

¿Sería por eso por lo que en ese momento estaba intentando con tanto empeño llevar la voz cantante?

Sus dedos avanzaron por la cremallera y se detuvieron a un centímetro del botón. Cuando él no se movió, ella vaciló.

-¿Voy demasiado deprisa para ti?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró la cremallera.

-Creo que voy a echar un vistazo.

Le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y le bajó la cremallera lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto ropa in terior después de la ducha, dejó caer las ma nos.

-¿Qué estás pensando, cielo?

-Estoy pensando que estoy impresionada, detective Chiba -lo miró a los ojos-. Para ser un hombre mayor, todo parece estar fun cionando bien.

Se puso de rodillas y le pasó las manos por la erección, una vez, dos veces. No apartó la mirada de la suya al tiempo que sus pequeños y voraces dedos lo torturaban sin piedad una y otra vez. Dar finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- Serena... -su nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro torturado.

-Calla... Todo esta bien y... muy duro. Pero aún no lo he visto todo. Tal vez tengas el trasero blando y caído.

Dar abrió los ojos y la encontró sonriendo.

-Estás burlándote del hombre equivoca do, cielo.

-¿Vas a sacar otra vez las esposas y a atarme a la cama?

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Dar había estado esperando a tocarla, aguantándose hasta estar seguro de que aceptaría pasar la noche con él. Pero no podía so portarlo más. Levantó las manos y, empezan do por las pantorrillas fue subiendo poco a poco. Cuando llegó a su maravilloso trasero, sus dedos se curvaron y le separó las nalgas levemente. Ella aspiró entrecortadamente, gi mió cuando él la estrechó con más fuerza, buscando con los dedos su calor.

-Mírame -ella hizo lo que le había pedi do-. Demuéstrame que recuerdas cómo nos sentíamos. Bésame con todas tus fuerzas.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Serena abrió la boca y aceptó su lengua con ansia. Dar aprovechó la oportunidad y, momentos des pués, estaba devorándola. Y entonces lo oyó, un leve sonido estrangulado que brotaba de su garganta. El mismo sonido que ella emitía cuando se entregaba completamente a él.

Dar decidió que la culpabilidad, las noches en vela, la soledad, habían valido la pena. Ella estaba allí entre sus brazos. Viva. Y besándolo como una loca.

Sin dudarlo, Dar supo que jamás volvería a cuestionar la elección que había hecho dos años atrás. A pesar de lo difícil que le había resultado, había sido la única posible. Suspiró y continuó besándola sin cesar.

Le acarició la espalda para vagar por sus preciosas curvas y después pasó a sobarle el trasero. La apretó con más fuerza contra su dura entrepierna.

-Estoy ardiendo.

-Yo también -suspiró ella.

-Debes tener cuidado con el brazo -la avisó.

-Mi brazo está bien -susurró-, pero el resto...

Sus palabras se fueron apagando al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para besarle el torso des nudo. Dar gimió cuando la lengua de Serena le lamió una tetilla y luego la otra.

-Estos vaqueros te quedan de maravilla, pero ha llegado el momento de demostrar que no eres de los que habla mucho y luego no hace nada.

Serena bajó un poco más y lo besó en el es tómago; un poco más y le pasó rápidamente la lengua por el ombligo.

Dar sintió las manos de Serena metiéndose en sus bolsillos traseros, sintió sus finos dedos tirar de los pantalones para quitárselos.

-Tan solo es sexo -murmuró ella una vez más-. Dilo.

Su aliento cálido lo envolvió, sus labios ro zaron levemente la punta de su recia erección. Lo estaba provocando tanto que Dar estaba a punto de estallar. Se inclinó y la abrazó.

-Solo sexo -concedió, y entonces la le vantó un poco y se metió uno de sus duros pezones en la boca.

Ella se abrazó a él mientras Dar le lamía pri mero uno y luego el otro.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti -murmuró Dar deslizándola un poco más contra su cuerpo encendido para besar aquellos labios dulces y calientes.

-Yo también te necesito dentro de mí.

Se separó de él para tumbarse en la cama, con las largas piernas estiradas y dejando a la vista el nido de rizos que le nacía bajo el vientre.

Dar se quitó del todo los pantalones y se co locó encima de ella, que abrió las piernas para darle la bienvenida.

-Eres preciosa -murmuró y después la besó y enseguida se introdujo suavemente dentro de ella.

Era como volver a casa, pensó Dar mientras una brusca oleada de calor se hacía presa de él. La sensación fue tan fuerte, tan emocional, que se quedó quieto. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía respirar, relajarse, pero en lugar de eso empezó a temblar.

-Dar...

-Aquí estoy -dijo, reconociendo apenas su propia voz y pensando que iba a hacer el ri dículo.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró. Habría dicho algo, pero no se le ocurría nada más que dos simples palabras. Y te quiero eran las pa labras equivocadas cuando había acordado que aquello no iba a ser más que un apasiona do interludio sexual.

No tenía intención de ahuyentarla; en ese momento, no.

Dar movió las caderas y, sin perder de vista su bello rostro, se retiró para zambullirse con más fuerza dentro de ella. Los frenéticos y suaves gemidos de Serena, que empezó a pro nunciar su nombre, lo llevó hasta el borde. Y entonces, en una fuerte oleada de ávido calor, empezó la tormenta del amor.

Para siempre, para toda la vida, prometió

Dar la amaría todo ese tiempo. Sencillamente, no tenía elección.

La adicción había vuelto y, como toda bue na adicción, había dejado a Serena sedienta de más.

Junto a la ventana, contempló el patio sole ado. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche an terior. En su mente revivía cada momento dul ce, apasionado, alocado. Y también estaba batallando con lo que había hecho.

Tan pronto consolaba su conciencia como, al cabo de un momento, se reprendía a sí mis ma por lo que había hecho. Pero sobre todo, en esos momentos se deleitaba con la dicha de sentirse saciada.

Serena miró la cama vacía. Hacía una hora que había abierto los ojos y descubierto que estaba sola en la enorme cama. Debería haber se sentido agradecida de que Dar le hubiera dado tiempo de recuperar la compostura, pero por orgullo le habría gustado ser la primera en abandonar la cama. O tal vez le habría gusta do ser la primera en despertarse para poder deleitarse contemplando el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Dar a su lado.

Sí, la adicción había vuelto. En un momen to de debilidad había echado el cerrojo y tira do la cautela por la ventana. Podría echarle la culpa a muchas cosas; a la luz de la luna, al calor, o a las seductoras palabras de Dar.

Pero no iba hacerlo. Aceptaría lo que había pasado y lo vería con los ojos de un hombre; en medio de todo aquel lío, se había tomado tiempo para reavivar su cuerpo. Los hombres pasaban noches locas y se acostaban con mujeres todo el tiempo solo por el sexo. Entonces ¿por qué no las mujeres también?

Serena vio a Neflyte, que iba a sacar algo de su Ford último modelo. Se apartó de la ventana y decidió que había llegado el mo mento de darse una ducha y vestirse. Después comería algo; las tripas no hacían más que so narle.

Media hora después, Serena entró en la co cina con los vaqueros de la noche anterior y una camisa blanca de algodón fino. Cuando iba hacia el frigorífico, algo que había sobre la mesa de la cocina llamó su atención, y Serena se quedó inmóvil. En medio de la mesa había un florero lleno de rosas amarillas.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y se acercó a la mesa con paso tembloroso. Muy despacio, rozó el delicado pétalo de una de las flores. En medio del ramo había una tarje ta y, con manos temblorosas, la sacó del pequeño sobre.

La nota era escueta. Dar simplemente la ha bía firmado.

El psicólogo le había dicho que era una lo cura vivir en el pasado. Incluso un suicidio. Pero Dar no había estado de acuerdo en ese punto. Había intentado seguir adelante y había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida sin Serena no tenía sentido. De modo que había conseguido mantenerse sano de otra manera; la respuesta no era aprender a vivir sin ella, sino aprender a vivir con ella de otra manera.

En ese momento las cosas cambiaron. Dejó de beber y dejó de tomar una pastilla para cada tipo de humor. Después se impuso un ho rario. Consiguió volver a tener una estupenda forma física y se entretuvo comprando una casa. Después consiguió un horario distinto, de modo que pudiera tener tres noches a la se mana libres para pasarlas en el Toucan con la mujer que amaba.

Era sorprendente lo que la mente humana podía crear con un empujón. Cuando Dar en traba en el Toucan imaginaba que Serena lo había invitado y que las canciones que elegía cantar las interpretaba solo para él. Después, cuando volvía a casa, continuaba con su fanta sía, reviviendo la intimidad que habían com partido en el corto mes que habían pasado jun tos, antes de que su trabajo destruyera aquella felicidad. En realidad, la nueva vida que se había impuesto fue una terapia mucho más sana y efectiva que las pastillas, el alcohol o la leche caliente. Todo iría perfectamente bien mientras se atuviera a la única regla que lo ayudaría a seguir con los pies en la tierra. Esa regla era la distancia; ni se acercaría a Serena ni cruzaría con ella ni una sola palabra.

El psicólogo había dicho que eso era una locura; en cambio Dar pensaba que era la única manera de sobrevivir. Claro que ya sabía que sobrevivir y vivir eran dos cosas distintas. Du rante dos años tan solo había existido; la noche anterior había sido la primera vez que ha bía vivido de verdad desde que había dejado a Serena. Y se había dado cuenta también de otra cosa: que Serena también había estado solo existiendo.

Decir que quería volver a estar con ella se ría poco. Quería despertarse junto a ella cada mañana, besarla cada vez que tuviera ganas. Quería invitarla a cenar e ir juntos a la tienda de comestibles. Le daba igual lo que hicieran, mientras estuvieran juntos. Y quería pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola feliz y amándola.

Dar salió de su ensimismamiento. Estaba de pie delante del archivador, en la comisaría, listo para revivir un viejo fantasma. Abrió el ar chivador y buscó el nombre que había queda do grabado en su memoria para siempre.

-¿Horario de banca?

Dar se dio la vuelta y vio a Artemis entrando despacio en la habitación mientras él tenía en la mano la carpeta del caso Koch Menaro.

-Eh, ¿qué tal jefe?

-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber. Aún no has ido al laboratorio esta mañana. ¿Qué pasa, Dar? Normalmente te muestras tan ansioso por avanzar cuando tienes un caso.

-Me imagino que Archie ha comprobado las muestras de sangre.

-Encontró tres tipos de sangre distintos. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Dar asintió.

-Me lo figuraba.

-¿Sabías que había otras personas aparte de Mickey en el muelle esa noche?

-Sí, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que sa bes más de lo que me has contado, Dar? ¿Qué pasa?

-Me conoces, Artemis, no me gusta decir nada hasta que no estoy casi seguro.

-Ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que lo único que teníamos eran tus infalibles cora zonadas. No me estoy quejando.

Eso era cierto, pero esa vez no, quiso decir Dar. No pensaba relacionar a Serena y a Sammy con las muestras de sangre a no ser que hubie ra una prueba firme, e incluso tampoco enton ces. Dejó caer la mano en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Artemis estaba estirando el cuello para leer el nombre impreso en la carpeta. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con eso? -Artemis arqueó las cejas-. Pensé que acorda mos...

-Tú acordaste que nos olvidaríamos de él. Yo no. ¿Cómo iba a poder?

-Koch está en el infierno, Dar. De un modo indirecto, claro está; me gusta pensar qué está en el infierno.

-No tiene gracia, Artemis.

-Koch lleva muerto ya dos largos años.

-Tú decidiste que estaba muerto, yo no.

La amargura en la voz de Dar le dio a enten der que aún le afectaba demasiado el tema como para mostrarse objetivo. ¿Pero qué es peraba Artemis? Habían sido Dar y otros tres los que habían hecho el sacrificio final. En reali dad habían sido los otros policías los que más habían sufrido. Dar había decidido cortar por lo sano antes de jugar con la vida de la perso na a la que amaba. Y había merecido la pena; Koch Menaro jamás había sabido de la existencia de Serena. Gracias a eso, ella aún se guía viva.

-Maldita sea, Dar. No me hace ninguna falta que te pongas loco en mitad de este caso. ¿Por qué demonios has sacado otra vez el asunto? Pensaba que ya estabas bien. Te has quitado de la bebida y de las pastillas. Duer mes bien, ¿no?

-Sí, duermo bien.

Artemis suspiró aliviado.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre vivir y existir, Artemis.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

-Quiere decir que quiero volver a tener mi vida de antes.

Dar sabía que Artemis entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Su jefe y Goddard Reese eran los dos únicos hombres que sabían por qué había renunciado a Serena y lo mucho que se había hundido después. Tan solo unas cuantas perso nas de la comisaría habían sido informadas sobre Koch Menaro y su venganza contra el Distrito Octavo, y con razón. Las noticias so bre Koch habrían desatado el pánico en la co misaría. El departamento no se había tomado en serio a Koch hasta que no había matado a la mujer de un policía que iba de vuelta a su casa, al hermano gemelo de otro oficial y a la hija adolescente de un veterano que llevaba treinta y cinco años en el cuerpo y que estaba a punto de retirarse.

-Koch está muerto -volvió a decir Artemis.

Dar quería creerlo, pero sin pruebas feha cientes, se había quedado preguntándose si la pesadilla habría terminado de verdad. Lo úni co que había deseado siempre era poder cerrar el caso; eso y la seguridad de que Serena llegara a vieja.

-Dar, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Estoy bien -insistió-. La verdad es que... -Dar se calló.

¿Cuánto debía contarle a su jefe?

-¿Cuál es la verdad? -Artemis estaba con fuso.

-He estado en contacto con Serena.

Artemis soltó una palabrota.

-Pensé que dijiste que no estabas listo aún para hacerlo. Dijiste que si no encontrábamos el cuerpo, que entonces...

-Sé lo que dije -lo interrumpió Dar-. Aún pienso lo mismo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace unos pocos días.

-¡Sigo sin poder proporcionarte el cuer po! O bien vas a tener que vivir así y contarle la verdad a Serena, o bien tendrás que seguir viviendo como hasta ahora.

-¿Acaso no es natural que quiera un mal dito cuerpo, Artemis? ¿Estaba mal que quisiera a Koch en la mesa de autopsias, recons truido con un poco de pegamento para que pu diera reconocerle la cara a ese bastardo y sa ber que todo había terminado?

-Habría estado bien tener el cuerpo, y tú no eres el único que querías darte esa satisfac ción. Pero los otros aceptaron lo que no podía cambiar y continuaron con sus vidas -Artemis le puso a Dar la mano en el hombro-. Koch está muerto. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirlo para que creas lo que sé de corazón que es cierto. Si no lo fuera, Koch estaría ahí fuera riéndose de nosotros y aterrorizando a nuestros seres queridos.

Dar metió la carpeta en su sitio y cerró el ar chivador con fuerza.

-Quiero lo que me quitó, Artemis, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo -Artemis levantó las manos en un gesto comprensivo-. ¿Pero no puedes esperar hasta que atrapes al asesino de Mic key? Este es un caso importante, Dar. Los me dios de comunicación están esperando a que nos equivoquemos para que puedan echarles nuestros despojos a esos canallas de arriba. No podemos permitirnos ningún fallo en este momento. Necesito toda tu atención en este caso. Necesito que estés con la mente despeja da y con tus cinco sentidos. Te has mantenido alejado de Serena durante dos años, ¿qué pue den importar unas semanas más, un mes..., dos, como mucho?

Dar se volvió hacia Artemis.

-Eso sería lo más lógico, pero creo que tengo un testigo ocular en el caso Burelly.

-¿Lo tienes? ¿Por qué demonios no lo has dicho...? -Artemis soltó una palabrota-. Espe ra un momento. Has dicho que has visto a Serena. ¿Quiere decir eso que...? ¿Es que ella...? Oh, maldita sea. No me digas que tu testigo ocular es Serena Tsukino.

-De acuerdo, no té diré que es Serena.

Artemis se puso pálido.

-Voy a tener que quitarte del caso, Dar. Lo sabes.

- ¡Este caso es mío, maldita sea! -Dar se enfureció al instante-. Mío, Artemis. Si se lo das a otra persona, perderás días, semanas. Peor aún, todo lo que he adelantado hasta ahora desaparecería.

-¡Chantaje! Crees que puedes hacer chan taje a este departamento. ¡A mí!

Dar se sacó la placa del bolsillo.

-¿La quieres?

Artemis soltó un juramento.

-Ves, ya te estás comportando como un idiota. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo ha cer? Eres mi mejor detective cuando piensas razonablemente, pero ambos sabemos que te cuesta mucho hacerlo cuando esa señorita se mete en medio de tus asuntos.

-Eso no es justo, Artemis.

-La vida no es justa, hijo.

-Estás en deuda conmigo, Artemis. No tenía por qué decirte que Serena era mi testigo ocu lar. No tenía por qué decirte nada.

-No, es cierto -Artemis suspiró-. De acuerdo, lo haremos de la siguiente manera. Ve a buscar el informe de laboratorio de Ar chie y pásate por mi despacho. Discutiremos sobre todo lo que has averiguado hasta ahora; después, dependiendo de cómo contestes a mis preguntas, tomaré una decisión. Te espero en mi despacho dentro de quince minutos.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando Dar abría la puerta del despacho de su jefe, y en contró a Artemis hablando por teléfono.

- ¡Otro cuerpo! -Artemis abrió el frasco de antiácidos mientras Dar se sentaba frente a él-. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Dónde? Enviaré ensegui da a un hombre.

Cuando Artemis colgó, destapó el frasco de pastillas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Dar no sabría decir cuántas se tomó.

-¿Otro cuerpo? -preguntó.

-Alguien encontró un cuerpo flotando. Un pescador de Algiers avisó. La víctima es un varón, lo encontró a medio camino entre el River Bay y el muelle de DuBay. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con tu caso?

-¿Sigue siendo mi caso? -preguntó Dar.

-Harvey estaba esperando en mi despacho cuando volví después de hablar contigo. Los de arriba quieren cerrar el caso. No puedo asignárselo a otra persona, sobre todo porque no cumpliría el plazo que me han dado.

-¿Cuál es ese plazo?

-Tienes cuatro días para descubrir algo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Te han dado la edad apro ximada del cadáver del río? ¿Es blanco o ne gro?

-Blanco. La edad no la sé.

Dar se puso de pie, ansioso por llegar al muelle.

-Gracias, Artemis. No te arrepentirás -dijo antes de salir.

-Si lo hago, te veré limpiando retretes en la morgue.

Dar jamás se había sentido aliviado en su vida al ver un cadáver. Ese día, sin embargo, al ver que no era nadie conocido, suspiró con alivio.

Dejó caer la sábana sobre el muerto y se puso de pie. Sacó una libreta del bolsillo y se aproximó al pescador que lo había encontra do. El hombre, un lugareño que se dedicaba a pescar por afición, no pudo decirle mucho. Había salido con su barca temprano y había visto el cuerpo flotando boca abajo. Tras unas cuantas preguntas más, Dar apuntó el nombre del pescador y su dirección y se des pidió de él. Después volvió al cuerpo. Se arrodilló y lo examinó. El hombre tenía la cara abultada y distorsionada y el cuerpo abotargado, pero no en exceso. Por el aspec to, no parecía que hubiera estado demasiado tiempo en el agua. Dar se figuró que unas diez o doce horas a lo sumo. Un tiro había sido la causa de la muerte; un solo disparo con una bala de bajo calibre que le había entrado por encima del ojo derecho. Llevaba traje y cor bata, zapatos bastante nuevos y un reloj caro en la muñeca. Aparte de los moretones en la cara tenía también hematomas en los nudi llos, señal de que había estado implicado en una pelea en algún momento antes de morir. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, un hombre que no caería fácilmente.

Después de que Dar hiciera un inventario de la apariencia del hombre, añadió un número de preguntas como siempre hacía en la parte de abajo de la hoja. Minutos después, se vol vió hacia el grupo de personas que había acu dido a ver lo que pasaba. Estudió los rostros, esperando tener suerte y que Sammy Tsukino se encontrara entre ellos. Cuando vio que no es taba, Dar empezó a buscar al tipo grande, a Haruca Tenou. Mientras lo buscaba, se dio cuenta de que había un número poco habitual de Diablos de Tsukino alrededor.

Dar miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las ocho. El negocio de la pesca empezaba tem prano; algunas barcas se ponían en marcha an tes del amanecer. Los Diablos de Tsukino, la tripulación de Sammy, eran los primeros en salir al amanecer para cruzar el canal hacia el Gol fo. Pero ese día no. ¿Por qué?

Dar se acercó al grupo.

-¿Puede decirme alguien dónde puedo en contrar a Sammy Tsukino o a Haruca Tenou esta mañana?

La tripulación se miró, se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza. Finalmente, un hombre delgado de unos sesenta años, un hombre desdentado que a Dar le resultó cono cido se adelantó.

-Me llamó Pike, detective. No sabemos dónde está Sammy, pero Haruca lleva los dos últi mos días en el crucero de Sammy. Hace ya mucho rato que deberíamos estar en el agua, pero Haruca aún no ha aparecido.

Nada más decirle su nombre, Dar supo por qué le había resultado familiar. Pike Tsukino era el tío de Serena.

-Tal vez esté durmiendo la mona en algún sitio -dijo Dar, recordando el gusto de Tenou por la bebida.

-No duerme hasta tan tarde. Al menos, no en el crucero. Fui a ver. Por un momento, mientras sacaban ese cuerpo, pensé que era...

-¿Tenou? -Dar arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

Pike vaciló un momento.

-Ese tipo era grande. Grande como Haruca. Eso y lo tarde que es. Nunca salimos del puerto tan tarde.

-Tal vez Tenou decidiera tomarse el día libre -sugirió Dar.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

-Haruca no es ningún vago. Ni siquiera cuando no está Sammy. Trabajamos igual que los demás días. A veces más.

-¿Y Sammy está fuera?

-Ayer no trabajó.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo? Pike se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo decirle.

-¿No puede?

-No lo sé -se enmendó.

Dar paseó la mirada por el montón de ros tros curtidos.

-¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo, o tiene algo que añadir?

Por respuesta solo obtuvo negativas con la cabeza y miradas perplejas.

Dar dejó a los Diablos de Tsukino en el mue lle y caminó unas cuantas manzanas hasta donde el Nightwing se balanceaba suavemen te en River Bay. Estaba a punto de subir a bor do cuando oyó pasos detrás de él. Se volvió y vio a Pike.

-He venido a decirle una cosa, detective.

-¿Se ha olvidado de algo? -le preguntó Dar.

Pike se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus amplios pantalones.

- Yo subí abordo hará cosa de una hora. Pensé que Haruca estaría enfermo o algo así. No hay rastro de él, pero parece que ha tenido una visita no deseada antes de la mañana. En contré sangre junto a la popa. Mucha. No que ría mencionarlo delante de los chicos. Ya es tán bastante preocupados con recibir puntualmente su jornal. No me importa usted mucho, e imagino que sabe por qué, así que no estoy haciendo esto para ayudarlo. Haruca es amigo mío. Sammy es de mi familia. Y Serena es la única sobrina que tengo.

Dar asintió.

-Necesitaré que venga a la ciudad y haga una declaración. Si este es el escenario del cri men, estoy autorizado a incautar el barco.

-Eso no va a gustarle a Sammy -Pike se en cogió de hombros-. Pero si con ello aparece Haruca, estoy seguro de que a Sammy no le im portará dejárselo durante uno o dos días. Mientras que lo trate como si fuera suyo.

Pasada una hora, Dar había precintado el Nightwing; después le había pedido a Pike que fuera con él al centro. En la comisaría grabó las respuestas de Pike a sus preguntas, la mayoría de ellas repeticiones de las que le había hecho en el puerto y, cuando terminaron le pasó la copia mecanografiada a Pike y le hizo leer la declaración.

-Si eso es lo que ha dicho, fírmelo.

El tío de Serena releyó el papel, después lo firmó. Luego se levantó, listo para marcharse.

-Le agradezco que haya venido, Pike.

-No lo hice por usted. Aún me duele lo que le hizo a nuestra pequeña. Serena es especial. Merecía más de lo que le dio.

-Estoy de acuerdo -reconoció Dar-. Por eso la dejé entonces.

Pike frunció el ceño al oírlo, después fue hacia la puerta. A los dos pasos se volvió y dijo:

-Debe de tener algo que ver con ser teja no. Nunca he conseguido entender a ninguno.

Llegado el mediodía, Dar llamó a Neflyte para ponerlo al día de lo que había encontrado en Algiers y para ver cómo estaba Serena. Neflyte le dijo que se había enterado del cuer po que había aparecido en el agua cerca del muelle de DuBay, y que Serena también. Lo habían oído juntos mientras comían a la mesa de la cocina. También le comentó que desde ese momento había estado nerviosísima y que había intentado escaparse dos veces.

-No la pierdas de vista -insistió Dar-. Seguramente intentará escapar de nuevo. No puedo volver hasta dentro de un par de horas, de modo que pégate a ella. No le digas que he llamado y no le hables del muerto. ¿Ha utili zado el teléfono?

-Sí, llamó a Tenou media docena de ve ces, pero él no contestó.

Dar colgó y echó la silla hacia atrás. Nor malmente era un hombre paciente cuando se trataba de analizar un caso. Sabía que el tiem po siempre añadía perspectiva a cualquier asunto, y que a veces resultaba contraproducente darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Pero ese día no se sentía tan paciente como de costumbre. Quería respuestas, y tal vez Serena no las tuviera todas, pero sospechaba que sabía lo suficiente como para dar la vuel ta al asunto.

A lo mejor después de lo de la noche ante rior estuviera dispuesta a confiar en él. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso pensaba que una no che en su cama borraría la humillación que le había infligido y la empujaría a pasar página? No, no era tan ingenuo. Aun así, si pudiera ga narse su confianza y convencerla de que podía depender de él, como cuando estaban juntos... Y si pudiera encontrar un modo de contarle la verdad sobre Koch sin empeorar las cosas...

Sí, y a lo mejor también se le aparecería un hada madrina.


	9. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo 8

UN HOMBRE había muerto y su cuerpo había sido encontrado en el río cerca del muelle DuBay. Cuando Serena oyó aquello es taba sentada en la cocina con Neflyte. Le ha bía dicho que sabía cocinar y ella le había de jado que le preparara la comida. Oyó la noticia por segunda vez cuando paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de Dar, mordiéndo se el labio.

El parte había dicho que lo habían encon trado muy de mañana, un hombre blanco de unos veintitantos años. Serena había intentado llamar a Haruca sin suerte, y después se había tragado el orgullo y había llamado a la comi saría para hablar con el detective Chiba. Cuando no había logrado dar con Dar, se había echado a llorar. Minutos después había inten tado una escapada que resultó ser inútil; Neflyte Ward era tan sagaz como Dar y había adi vinado su plan, incluso la puerta que iba a utilizar y la dirección que había decidido to mar. Había hecho una segunda intentona un par de horas después, pero cuando se coló por el agujero del seto se topó de bruces con Neflyte.

En ese momento, horas después, Serena es taba deshecha. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y parecía que tenía un reloj en la cabeza. Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y el labio le sangraba. Además, tenía un terrible dolor de estómago. Estaba enferma.

No podía entender por qué Dar no la había llamado o vuelto a casa. Le había dejado una docena de mensajes en la comisaría. Sin duda habría recibido alguno.

En ese momento oyó el ruido del Blazer de Dar. Serena corrió y estuvo a punto de tirar a Neflyte al suelo al pasar hecha una exhala ción junto a la hamaca donde estaba tumbado. Dar estaba saliendo de su coche cuando Serena, con los nervios de punta, le gritó:

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? -no le dio tiempo a responder-. ¿Es que no has re cibido mis mensajes?

Fue entonces cuando vio lo serio que esta ba y cerró la boca.

-Recibí los mensajes -dijo mientras avan zaba por el patio-. Quería verte en persona. A Serena se le revolvió el estómago.

-Dímelo, maldita sea. Dime quién es.

Dar subió las escaleras pausadamente.

-No te vayas, Neflyte. Hay un par de co sas de las que quiero que hablemos. Pero más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es Sammy, ¿verdad? -el pánico se apoderó de ella y empezó a imaginar cosas horribles-. Dímelo, dímelo. ¡Maldito seas!

Serena era vagamente consciente de que Neflyte había bajado las escaleras y había desaparecido. La garganta se le cerró y la lengua se le quedó inmóvil mientras Dar ocupaba el lugar de Neflyte en el porche. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó hablar. Cuando no le salieron las palabras, agarró a Dar de la camisa con fuerza.

-Estoy harta de esperar. Quiero saber qué le ha pasado a mi hermano.

Él le echó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó, cosa que a Serena le heló la sangre en las venas; tenía algo horrible que decirle. Te nía razón, el cuerpo que habían encontrado en el agua era el de Sammy. ¡Oh, Dios!

En ese momento Serena perdió toda la fuer za y se dejó caer sobre Dar. Él le echó el brazo por los hombros y la condujo hacia la casa.

-Vamos, cielo, siéntate -la sentó suave mente en una silla de la cocina y se colocó de rodillas delante de ella.

Serena sintió que perdía la razón. Empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Por favor, que no sea Sammy. Dime que no lo han matado, Dar. Dime que todo ha sido un error.

Se echó a temblar violentamente y se abra zó para calmarse. Todo el día había temido lo que Dar iba a decirle, pero también había esta do intentando convencerse a sí misma de que Sammy era demasiado listo para dejar que ocu rriera algo así. Su hermano era duro como una suela de cuero y el doble de duradero. No po día estar muerto.

Dar la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó un poco.

-¿Me has oído? Te he dicho que me cuen tes lo que sabes, cariño. Dime quiénes son y por qué iban detrás de Sammy. Si voy a servirte de ayuda, tengo que saber lo que ocurrió en Algiers la otra noche. Sammy querría que me lo contaras, cielo. No está aquí para ayudar, de modo que tú vas a tener que hacerlo por él.

Serena se echó a llorar otra vez.

-Sé que es duro para ti, cielo, pero intén talo. Cuanto antes sepa a lo que me enfrento, mejor.

Sabía que Dar tenía razón. Y estaba de acuerdo, Sammy querría que le contara a la poli cía lo que sabía. No había razón para no ha cerlo. Debería haberle contado todo a Dar mu cho antes. Quizá, de haberlo hecho...

Otra vez se puso a llorar.

-Sammy me llamó hace unas cuantas noches y me pidió que me reuniera con él. Me dijo que necesitaba que tomara unas fotos -sollo zó y se frotó los ojos-. Él lo llamó un inter cambio. Me dijo: «Quiero fotos del intercam bio, Chili» -Serena empezó a llorar a lágrima viva-. Le encantaba llamarme así. Es la ra zón por la que decidí usarlo como nombre ar tístico.

-Lo sé, cielo. Continúa.

-No sé lo que iban a intercambiar. No pregunté. Pero debió de ser la llave que encontraste en mi bolsillo. Sammy me la dio justo antes de saltar al río.

-Vuelve atrás y explícame dónde estabas cuando ocurrió todo.

-Estaba en el callejón, detrás del bar de Cruger, tomando fotos cuando oí los primeros disparos -Serena cerró un momento los ojos.

-Serena... Vamos, cielo. Necesito saberlo todo.

Ella abrió los ojos y pestañeó.

-Los tiros me asustaron, se me cayó la cá mara al suelo y se rompió. El hombre que estaba con Sammy yacía en el suelo del muelle. Al momento se oyó otro tiro -Serena siguió llorando-. Fue entonces cuando me entró el pá nico y eché a correr.

-¿A correr?

-Sí, para decirle a Sammy que huyera.

-¿Que tú... te pusiste a tiro? -le preguntó Dar en tono brusco.

Serena levantó la cabeza confundida y vio que se ponía de pie.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan es túpido! ¡Una locura así podría haberte costado la vida! -se puso rojo de rabia, levantó la mano con furia y le dio un puñetazo a la pared amarilla; el reloj que había un poco más arriba cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos-. ¿Cómo se atreve Sammy a ponerte en una situación seme jante? ¡Cuando encuentre al canalla de tu her manito lo voy a matar de verdad! -rugió.

Serena estuvo segura de que le había enten dido mal. Lentamente se puso de pie.

-Dar, acabas de...

La mirada que le echó lo dijo todo. Serena sintió un alivio tremendo, seguido de una ra bia colosal.

-¡Canalla mentiroso! ¡Rata! ¡Gusano! Levantó el puño.

Dar le agarró el brazo.

-Tranquila, cariño. Escúchame.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó.

-Cálmate, Serena. Vas a abrirte los puntos si no tienes cuidado.

-¡Al cuerno los puntos! ¡Y al cuerno tú!

Le había hecho pensar que Sammy estaba muerto deliberadamente, para sacarle infor mación. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan ruin, tan cruel... ?

-Estoy intentando ayudarte, maldita sea. Y también a Sammy. Tal vez ahora no te lo parez ca, pero...

-Desde luego que no -Serena continuó forcejeando con él.

Consiguió soltarse por fin, entonces se echó hacia atrás y le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. La marca que le dejó fue un hi riente recordatorio de la fuerza de su rabia.

En segundos la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, esa vez aprisionándola contra su cuer po.

-De acuerdo, me lo he merecido. Pero tie nes que confiar ahora en mí.

-¡Ja!

-Escúchame, maldita sea. Tenemos que dejar de jugar el uno con el otro. No merezco tu confianza, pero en este momento la necesi to. Sí, maldita sea, mentí. Fingí que el muerto era Sammy. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se me está acabando el tiempo y, francamente, a Sammy también.

Serena se sintió enferma y vacía. Jamás perdonaría a Dar por su calculado engaño. Era la traición peor de todas.

-Suéltame. No quiero que me toques. No quiero estar en la misma habitación que tú. Él la soltó y ella retrocedió un paso. -Serena...

-Vete al infierno.

-No antes de resolver este caso. Lo creas o no, tú me importas. Estás metida en mi caso, sí, pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de prote gerte y de encontrar a Sammy con vida.

-¿Y se supone que debo tragarme eso? - Serena alzó la mano, pues no quería escuchar otra mentira-. Basta. No quiero oír nada más.

-Ahí es dónde te equivocas, cielo. Vas a oír mucho más.

-¡Te odio! -gritó, y entonces tiró con mucha rabia la docena de rosas al suelo.

-Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras -le dijo mientras se colocaba delante de ella-, pero aún vas a tener que escuchar lo que voy a decirte -se acercó más a Serena-. Dos hom bres han muerto y Haruca Tenou está desapa recido. Si crees que me voy a sentar a ver cómo eres tú la víctima siguiente estás equivocada.

Arrinconada, sin saber a dónde ir, Serena tuvo que escucharlo.

-¿Haruca ha desaparecido? -el mundo se le tambaleó de nuevo-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

-Pike. Vino a la comisaría e hizo una de claración. Puedes leerla si quieres convencer te. Yo creo que tanto Sammy como Haruca están hasta el cuello, y el único a quien parece importarle en este momento es a mí.

-¡A mí me importa!

-Entonces te sugiero que te serenes y que dejes de verme como si fuera el enemigo. ¿O me odias más de lo que quieres a Sammy?

Dar pensó que Serena tenía razón, que era una. Rata, un egoísta, un miserable que... que haría cualquier cosa para que nadie la tocara. ¿No lo había demostrado dos años atrás? Serena no sabía con quién estaba tratando; él era el hombre que la amaba, maldita fuera. El hombre que lo había sacrificado todo para que ella siguiera sana y salva. Solo que ella no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por ella, ni de la razón por la que la había abandonado dos años atrás.

Al ver a Serena histérica y llorosa se le ha bía partido el corazón. Jamás sabría lo mucho que le había costado fingir que Sammy estaba muerto. Pero lo que le había dicho después era la pura verdad: Sammy y Haruca estaban en medio de un buen lío y podrían ser asesinados fácilmente si acaso aún seguían con vida.

Lo único que necesitaba era otro maldito cuerpo flotando en el río y...

Sí, le había mentido, pero no había sido algo planeado. En ese momento había sido la única manera de hacerla hablar; después de todo, Serena se preocupaba de Sammy con una pasión que pocos hermanos experimentaban. Sí, estaba celoso de la lealtad que Serena sen tía hacia su hermano, pero en ese caso Dar ha bía utilizado esa lealtad en provecho propio. La debilidad de Serena se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles. Una debilidad que podía utilizar porque sabía que le garantizaría un buen resultado.

Dar miró el reloj. Serena llevaba ya más de una hora arriba. En ese tiempo, él había infor mado a Neflyte de la situación y después ha bía enviado a su compañero a buscar a God dard Reese.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Serena y Dar se preguntó si se habría tranquilizado. Si su bía, ¿hablarían como dos adultos civilizados, o le tiraría algo a la cara y le pediría que se largara?

Dar se puso de pie y atravesó la cocina des pacio. Al pie de las escaleras se detuvo. ¿Esta ría loco por pensar que, después de todo lo que había pasado, aún tenían una oportuni dad?

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo de nuevo delante de la puerta de su dormitorio. Antes de salir de la cocina, ella le había echado una úl tima mirada. El odio que ardía en sus bonitos ojos azules le había atravesado el alma. ¿Seguiría ese odio allí?

Tal vez él pudiera vivir con ese odio, con tal de que al final ella saliera ilesa de todo aquello.

Dar abrió la puerta y encontró a Serena de pie junto a la ventana. La luna plateada acari ciaba sus celestiales curvas y al verla, la san gre empezó a correrle por las venas a toda ve locidad. El calor del día no había cedido, y en el dormitorio hacía una temperatura agobian te. Se acercó al aparato de aire acondicionado y lo encendió. El ruido hizo que Serena se die ra la vuelta.

Sabía que él debía iniciar la conversación.

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar, cariño? ¿So mos compañeros, o te detengo bajo protección policial hasta que termine este caso?

Al oír su radical solución, Serena alzó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Protección policial? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo hacer mi trabajo y preocuparme de dónde estás en cada momento del día.

-¿Y si te digo que sí y te cuento lo que sé, me podré ir a casa?

-No tienes casa, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí que la tengo -resopló, muy enfada da.

-La respuesta es no. No permitiré que te marches de aquí. Tengo sitio suficiente. En cuanto pillemos a los asesinos, entonces po dremos...

-No hables en plural, detective Chiba. Dar empezó de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, una vez que haya pillado a los responsables, podrás irte adonde quieras. ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo no tengo miedo. Todo esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-En eso te equivocas -Dar dio un paso hacia ella-. Esto implica a cualquiera que sepa algo de esa noche. Y tú estuviste allí. No creo que seas el objetivo principal, pero no quiero que te pongas en medio y que acabes recibiendo un disparo.

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, detecti ve Chiba. Si estoy dispuesta a ponerme delante de una bala por Sammy, eso es cosa mía.

-Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejar que eso ocurra. Anoche...

-Solo fue sexo. Ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-Anoche fue mucho más que sexo, y los dos lo sabemos. Si fueras sincera, reconocerías al menos eso.

-Oh, por favor. Me estás reprendiendo por no ser sincera,

-Me importas.

-Está bien claro lo que a ti te importa, Dar, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo y todo que ver con ese maldito trabajo tuyo.

-Eso no es justo. Me han asignado este caso, pero...

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Hice mal viniendo aquí la otra noche, y lo siento. No sabes cuánto. Pero jamás habría venido si Sammy no me hubiera insistido tanto. ¿Entiendes?, no fue idea mía. En realidad, yo me negué al principio, pero después...

-Espera un momento. ¿Fue idea de Sammy que vinieras aquí? ¿Cuándo te lo sugirió?

Ella vaciló.

-Serena, si esperas salir de esta casa antes de Navidad, será mejor que empieces a hablar -Dar la inmovilizó con una mirada dura-. Lo digo en serio. No vas a salir de aquí según están las cosas. Cuanto antes cierre el caso, antes te verás libre. Pero ni un minuto antes.

Pasó un rato antes de que Serena cediera.

-Estábamos en el muelle, Sammy y yo. El po licía estaba muerto. Por cierto, yo no supe que era un policía hasta después, cuando tú me lo dijiste. Bueno, los hombres que le dispararon salieron de dónde habían estado escondidos y echaron a andar hacia nosotros. Sammy dijo que teníamos que tirarnos al río para escapar. Yo no quería. A él le habían disparado en el muslo; a mí, en el brazo. Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta el agua. No soy muy buena nadadora. Empecé a discutir, pero Sammy no me hizo caso. Me ordenó que nadara hasta el Nightwing y que Haruca me trajera aquí. Dijo que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarme en tu casa. Al princi pio rechacé la idea, pero después decidí que tenía razón.

Dar se quedó reflexionando un momento. No tenía sentido que Sammy le sugiriera a Serena el ir a su casa a no ser que... A no ser que Sammy supiera que Serena estaba en peligro y que no iba a poder protegerla. Y Dar sospechaba que Sammy sabía también algo más. Sabía que el inci dente del muelle era tan solo el principio; el principio de algo más gordo.

Una cosa de la que Dar jamás había dudado era del amor que Sammy sentía hacia su hermana. Después de la muerte de Kenji, y a pesar de ser un imprudente a veces, Sammy había adoptado el papel de jefe de la familia Tsukino. Vigilaba a Serena como un padre posesivo, y se había asegurado de que el mercado de pescado tu viera una base sólida para mantener a su ma dre ocupada y económicamente independien te.

Entonces ¿qué estaba intentando decirle Sammy? Dar quería saberlo. ¿Qué tenía delante que aún no era capaz de ver? ,

-¿Y la llave que encontré en tu bolsillo? ¿Dijo algo Sammy de esa llave?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te ha presentado últimamente Sammy a al guien? ¿Alguna nueva cara, a algún amigo es pecial? ¿Has visto a alguien nuevo acompa ñando a Sammy? Piensa, Serena. ¿Te ha comentado quizá la buena oportunidad con la que se había topado?

-¡No! Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. No hay nada que pueda decirte.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí, maldita sea! Sammy nunca habla de ne gocios conmigo, excepto para asegurarme que no va a dejar que la flota de papá se venga abajo. Tiene más de treinta hombre trabajando para él y debe pagarlos regularmente. Cada semana hay que reparar algún barco. Y tam bién hay que tener en cuenta a mamá. Su se guro médico se lleva la mitad de las ganancias del mercado de pescado -aspiró necesito continuar, ¿verdad? Jamás he ocultado cuánto amo y admiro a mi hermano. Él no hace una cosa y después hace otra. Lo que uno ve es lo que hay, como se suele decir.

Lo que le estaba diciendo era que Sammy era todo lo que no era él. Le costó tragarlo, pero la verdad a veces era dura, sobre todo cuando te estaban diciendo a uno que no había nada peor que él.

Dar sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Entonces Sammy no dijo nada específico sobre esta llave?

-¡No! Bromeó que tenía algo que ver con el mapa de un tesoro, pero... -de pronto abrió los ojos como platos-. Y me dijo que te la diera si no se presentaba en un par de días. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de eso?

Bueno, parecía que la cosa avanzaba.

-¿Un mapa de un tesoro? ¿Estás segura de que dijo «mapa»?.

-Sí -se hundió pensativamente en la bu taca-. No creo que dijera nada más. Pero, Dios mío, ¿y si me olvido de algo? ¿Y si se me ha pasado algo muy importante?

-Tómatelo con calma -Dar se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, de frente a ella-. ¿Dijo Haruca algo esa noche? ¿Dio a entender que sabía lo que estaba pasando?

-Creo que debía de saber algo, porque Sammy dijo que Haruca habría oído sin duda el disparo y sabría que las cosas se habían ido al traste. Entonces, cuando estaba ya en el Nightwing y le conté lo que había pasado y dónde había decidido Sammy que debía ir, él no discutió. No quería dejarme, pero también pa recía ansioso por encontrar a Sammy. Casi como si supiera dónde podría haber ido, o quizá es tuviera tan preocupado como yo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No estoy segura del todo. Haruca estaba disgustado por lo de mi brazo, pero parecía estar más centrado esa noche, casi como si hu biera esperado que algo saliera mal y supiera qué hacer en ese caso.

-¿No había bebido?

-No. Le gusta beber, pero esa noche no había bebido.

Dar no lo dijo, pero se preguntó si Tenou estaría más metido en el asunto de lo que él se había figurado en un principio. Se suponía que era amigo de Sammy, el amor de Serena. ¿Sería Haruca sincero, o tendría sus propios asuntos?

-Dijiste que viniste aquí en taxi; ahora di ces que te trajo Haruca. ¿Cómo viniste?

-Haruca me trajo.

-¿Y después qué hizo?, ¿volvió a Algiers en busca de Sammy?

-Sí.

Dar sacudió la cabeza.

-Aún no puedo creer que te dejara con una bala en el brazo.

-Los dos estábamos muy preocupados por Sammy -le espetó Serena-. Yo sabía que me pondría bien, que la herida no era seria. Él también lo sabía. No te atrevas a sacarle faltas a Haruca.

Dar no quería fastidiarla. Si se ponía a la de fensiva, seguramente dejaría de hablar. Estaban progresando, de modo que no había nece sidad de provocarla para que acabara cerrando el pico.

-¿Para qué supones que quería Sammy las fo tos?

-No tengo ni idea -bajó la vista y se miró las manos, que tenía en el regazo-. Quiero mucho a mi hermano pero no soy nin guna tonta, Dar. Sé que juega para mantener el dinero en movimiento. Sé que ha hecho tam bién otras cosas. Cosas por las que algunas personas lo condenarían -lo miró con rabia, como queriendo decirle que él era una de esas personas.

-Sé que está en la cuerda floja, cielo.

-Jamás mataría a un poli. ¡No iría tan le jos por dinero!

-No, yo tampoco creo que sea capaz de hacer eso. Pero ha trabajado para hombres que son capaces de hacer eso y más.

Dar no estaba seguro de cuánto contarle a Serena, de lo que aceptaría de él. No quería abrir una brecha mayor entre ellos; ya era bas tante grande. Pero tal vez la verdad fuera el único camino para llegar a ella.

-Serena, escucha...

-Sé lo que vas a decir. No te molestes.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Sammy podrá ser tu her mano, pero sé que trabaja de matón para al menos un prestamista de la ciudad. Patch Po llaro le paga a Sammy para que sus clientes no se retrasen y no lo engañen. Tal vez haya otros.

Dar notó cómo se ponía tensa, entonces des vió la mirada.

-Pensé que sería algo así. Le he visto las manos, a menudo tiene los nudillos llenos de hematomas e inflamados. Le he preguntado un par de veces, pero él le echó la culpa al tra bajo en los barcos.

-No lo estoy condenando, Serena.

-¿No? -lo miró a los ojos-. Nunca te ha gustado mi hermano.

-Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias - concedió Dar-, pero nunca he ido tras él. De verdad, cielo, no creo que esté en el lado os curo de este asunto.

-Claro, y yo me lo tengo que creer, ¿no?

Dar se puso de pie, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera para justificarse sería inútil. Se colocó en el mismo sitio donde la había encontrado, junto a la ventana.

-Podría ser que Sammy viera algo que no debería haber visto. Podría ser una víctima en todo esto.

-No crees eso de verdad.

No, no lo creía, pero había cierta esperanza. Volvió la cabeza y vio que se había puesto de pie.

-Me parece poco probable que Sammy sea una víctima. Tu hermano es un chico de recursos. Pero cosas más raras han ocurrido.

-¿Y Haruca? ¿Dónde crees que está en este momento?

La preocupación que vio en su mirada, que oyó en su voz, era de esperar, pero Dar se puso celoso.

-Pike dijo que Haruca estaba en el Night wing. Encontramos sangre y pruebas de que hubo algún tipo de pelea.

-¡Sangre en el Nightwing! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque no me has dado la oportunidad. Yo creo que es sangre del cadáver que sacamos del agua, pero el laboratorio me lo confir mará. He precintado el Nightwing por esa ra zón. Pienso que quienquiera que esté detrás de esto fue ayer al Nightwing con la intención de obtener algunas respuestas de Haruca. Pelea y Haruca le voló la cabeza.

-¡Ni hablar! Haruca no mataría a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera para salvar la vida?

-Si eso fue lo que ocurrió, ¿Dónde está ahora

Empezó a morderse el labio, y Dar no pudo hacer nada mientras veía cómo se preocupaba por otro hombre. Durante mucho tiempo había visto a Tenou entrando y saliendo del Toucan, pero jamás había querido creer los rumores. Tan solo eran amigos, se había dicho para sus adentros.

«No te pongas celoso», se advirtió a sí mis mo.

No debía permitir que esos sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino. Y menos en ese momento.

-Tenou podría haberse fugado -sugi rió-. O tal vez haya ido donde está Sammy. Eli ge tú. Podría haber ocurrido de diez maneras distintas. Quizá el tipo muerto no tenga nada que ver con todo esto. Tal vez lo tirara allí otra persona. Vio que escondía la cara entre las manos.

-No puedo soportar esta espera. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo estamos haciendo. Y si quieres ayudarme, cuéntamelo todo otra vez, tal y como ocurrió. Desde que escuchaste los disparos y corriste hacia el muelle. Cuéntamelo paso a paso. Tal vez se te haya pasado algo.

-No me gusta recordar esa noche. Oí los disparos, vi que el hombre con el que estaba hablando Sammy caía muerto, y corrí.

-Al muelle -dijo enfurecido.

-Sí. ¡Sí, al muelle! Allí era donde estaba Sammy, y allí era donde yo quería estar en ese momento.

Dar se imaginó a Serena corriendo hacia el muelle. La bala que había matado a Mickey provenía de una AK 47, por amor de Dios. Serena podría haber muerto fácilmente. Cada vez que lo pensaba se le revolvía el estómago.

-Antes de que llegara, él cayó al suelo - dijo Serena-. Pensé que estaba muerto, y yo... Entonces Sammy empezó a soltar palabrotas, y cuando lo oí me alegré tanto... Terminé de acercarme a él, y entonces fue cuando me vio y empezó a gritar, ordenándome que me lan zara al agua. Oí otro disparo, y luego otro. No recuerdo mucho después de que me dieran el tiro. Sammy me arrastró sobre el poli muerto y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando me golpeé las costillas. Me miró el brazo para ver la gravedad de la herida, y después me dio la llave. Minutos más tarde estaba en el agua nadando hacia el Nightwing. Y Sammy... -empe zó a llorar-. No recuerdo el momento en que se soltó de mi mano. Oí más disparos. El rui do del agua. Creo que los intentó despistar para darme tiempo a alejarme. El río estaba tan negro y tan frío...

De nuevo Dar se la imaginó corriendo por el muelle, con las balas volando, y después na dando sola en el río en mitad de la noche. Se sintió físicamente mal, como si lo estuvieran pinchando por dentro. Apretó los dientes, de seando abrazarla y consolarla. Quería prometerle que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir.

Pero sería una promesa falsa. Sí, podría ha cer lo posible para que estuviera sana y salva y feliz, pero no era Dios. Y eso era lo que Artemis llevaba dos años diciéndole.

-Tengo que hacer algo -dijo ella de re pente-. Tal vez si me utilizaras de anzuelo de alguna manera. Si volviéramos a mi aparta mento y se presentaran y...

-¡No! Ni siquiera sé quiénes son estas personas, pero estoy muy seguro de lo que son capaces. Lo que acabas de proponerme es to talmente imposible. Estarás aquí con Neflyte durante el día y conmigo por la noche hasta que se resuelva el caso -Dar zanjó la discu sión poniéndose de pie-. Voy abajo a prepa rar algo para cenar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Necesitas comer.

-¡Necesito a Sammy!

Dar soltó una palabrota, pero siguió cami nando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, soy el único que está aquí ahora, cielo, así que vas a tener que conformarte con menos, supongo.

Acababa de salir al pasillo cuando, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de atrás. Se quedó quieto y se volvió a mirar a Serena. Sin duda ella habría oído también los golpes a la puerta, de modo que se llevó el dedo a los labios para que no hablara.

Los golpes se repitieron.

Dar se movió con rapidez. Cruzó la habita ción, agarró a Serena del brazo y la empujó hacia la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ese no es Neflyte. Él no llamaría. Hasta que sepa quién es, quiero que te quedes aquí para que nadie te vea -le soltó la mano en tonces-. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que en cerrarte.

-¿Encerrarme? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Del bolsillo sacó las esposas.

-Entiéndelo, necesito saber que vas a es tar aquí cuando vuelva. Según están las cosas entre nosotros, tu palabra no me basta.

-¿Te extraña?

-No, por eso es necesario esto.

-¿Me vas a esposar a... a la cama?

Dar siguió su mirada.

-A la cama... Buena idea -rápidamente Dar la esposó a la cama-. No tardaré -le prometió, y seguidamente se apresuró hacia la puerta; a mitad de camino se detuvo, agarró la almohada de seda azul, tiró de la funda e hizo jirones esta última; con uno de ellos la amor dazó-. No hagas ruido -dijo para justificar sus actos y, seguidamente, fue a ver quién lla maba a la puerta con tanta persistencia.


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo 9

AL ENTRAR en la cocina, Dar oyó que vol vían a llamar. Sacó su 38 Especial, el que guardaba en la panera, y luego abrió la puerta y apuntó a la cara de Ikuko Tsukino.

Ikuko soltó una exclamación entrecortada y retrocedió.

- ¡Dios mío!

-Lo siento -Dar maldijo entre dientes y bajó el arma.

-Santo Cielo, Darién. Si es así como reci bes a todos tus invitados, no me extraña que no tengas compañía.

Dar se metió la pistola en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

-Pensé que era otra persona. Pensaba que era... Bueno, qué más da lo que pensara. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora Tsukino?

-Sé que es tarde, y me disculpo por venir a estas horas. Es que no sabía a quién acudir, Darién. ¿Te importa si paso un momento?

Ikuko no le dio la oportunidad de contestar. Pasó junto a él y entró en la cocina.

-Dios mío, vaya, vaya. Cuánto espacio y qué alegre. Debe de gustarte el amarillo. No he visto tanto amarillo en una habitación en mi vida. Mira, si incluso tienes el fregadero amarillo.

Dar miró alrededor, fijándose en todo lo amarillo. Había una muy buena razón para te ner tantas cosas en amarillo: era el color favo rito de Serena.

-Aquí cabrían mi cocina, mi salón y mi cuarto de baño juntos -se volvió y miró a Dar con un montón de preguntas asomándole a los ojos-. ¿Vives solo aquí?

- Sí.

-¿Todo esto para una persona? -lo miró con incredulidad-. A la mayoría de los hom bres les gustan las cosas sencillas. Sobre todo si viven solos y trabajan tanto como tú. ¿Tienes muchas visitas?

-No.

-¿Te visita a menudo tu familia?

-No. A mis padres no les gusta demasiado viajar, y mi único hermano está muy ocupado con su rancho de Texas.

Ikuko se fijó en lo limpio que estaba todo.

-¿Tienes una... señora de la limpieza?

Dar sonrió. Ikuko Tsukino no estaba pensando en ninguna señora de la limpieza; lo que que ría saber era si Dar tenía compañía femenina.

-Sí, la tengo. Viene una vez por semana.

Ikuko miró hacia el salón, como si sintiera curiosidad por ver el resto de la casa. Pero Dar no tenía intención de enseñársela. ¿Qué le di ría cuando llegaran a su dormitorio y viera a su hija allí amordazada y esposada a la cama?

Dar se estremeció al pensar en Serena. Miró hacia el salón, casi esperando a que Serena apareciera arrastrando la cama. Agarró a Ikuko del brazo antes de que la mujer se pusiera cómoda.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos fuera? Hace calor en casa hoy.

-Tonterías, yo estoy perfectamente.

Ikuko le miró la mano con la que le agarra ba el brazo y Dar la retiró inmediatamente. Ob servó a la esbelta mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas; Ikuko se colocó el bolso en el regazo y lo miró fijamente.

-Darién, pareces cansado: necesitas dor mir más.

Dormir. Sí, no le iría mal dormir un poco. En los últimos dos días había dormido menos de seis horas en total.

-¿Le apetece algo? ¿Limonada? ¿Té hela do?

-No, nada, gracias.

Dar se sentó frente a ella y estudió a la ma dre de Serena. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, vestida de manera sencilla y práctica. Su estilo era sencillo, al igual que sus mane ras, y sin embargo no podía ocultar su belleza natural. A sus cincuenta y pocos años, Ikuko había sobrevivido a la muerte de su marido y a las cargas y deudas que le había dejado Kenji al morir. Trabajaba duro y tenía mucha fe en sus hijos.

-¿De qué quería hablarme? -le preguntó Dar, queriendo abreviar lo más posible.

-Se trata de Serena -confesó-. Me lla mó esta mañana. Solo hablamos unos minu tos. No me importó, está muy ocupada, sabes. Pero después me acordé de que no le había contado que tenía una cita con el médico ma ñana. Serena insiste en conocer todos los deta lles, así que intenté llamarla. Estaba en casa de una amiga, o al menos eso me dijo ella, pero cuando llame a Mina, su amiga, me dijo que Serena no estaba allí. En realidad, me dijo que llevaba días sin ver a mi hija. Llamé al Toucan y hablé con el-agradable señor Bi chon. Dijo que Serena seguía enferma y que había planeado tomarse unos días más libres. Ahora ninguna de las dos historias tiene senti do, Darién. He ido a casa de Serena y no me ha contestado.

-Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación simple, señora Tsukino.

Miró a Dar de un modo extraño, como si in tentara adivinar lo que él estaba pensando.

-¿Y cuál podría ser, Darién? Serena dijo que estaba ayudando a una amiga y la amiga en cuestión no lo sabe. ¿Tiene esto sentido para ti?

No, no tenía sentido, pero a Dar no le pare ció que la verdad fuera a tener sentido para Ikuko. Ni a irle demasiado bien para la tensión.

-No parecía enferma por teléfono. El se ñor Bichon dijo que estaba enferma -Ikuko hizo una pausa-. Tal vez algo cansada, ahora que lo pienso, pero de haber estado enferma se lo habría notado -frunció el ceño-. Mi Serena nunca miente, Darién, de modo que sé que está pasando algo grave. ¿Tengo razón?

Ikuko creía que Serena y él seguían distan ciados. Probablemente ni siquiera tuviera idea de que él iba tres veces a la semana al Toucan. Si se mostraba demasiado ansioso por ayudarla, Ikuko podría sospechar.

-Señora Tsukino, no sé si puedo contestar a eso. Serena y yo no...

-Habéis hablado en una temporada. Sí, lo sé -estiró la mano y le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Sé que esto es un poco difícil para ti, Darién. En realidad, de haber podido encon trar a Sammy esto no habría sido necesario. Natu ralmente, primero pensé en él, solo que cuan do fui al puerto su barco había desaparecido. Haruca también ha desaparecido. Te lo digo, Darién, por que sé que no es así, si no diría que está pasando algo muy raro. Y después de sacar a ese pobre hombre del río esta maña na... Bueno, solo necesito oír la voz de mi hija.

-Estoy seguro de que Serena está bien, se ñora Tsukino. Y Sammy también -Dar miró hacia el salón.

-¿He interrumpido algo? Pareces un poco nervioso. Sé que es tarde. Supuse que estabas solo, pero eso es lo que piensa una mujer ma yor, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado joven para pa sar tus noches con Mickey Spillane -se rió de su propia broma.

-No, estoy solo. Solo estaba... estaba tra bajando un poco en el despacho. Sí, en un caso. Estaba repasando un caso y... -Dios, pensó Dar, estaba tartamudeando como un la drón al que hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Eres un chico encantador, Darién -otra palmada en el brazo-. Siempre pensé que Serena y tú hacíais una bonita pareja. Bueno, no importa lo que yo pensara. Lo importante es lo que pensarais vosotros. Tú y Serena –se quedó callada un momento-. Pero cambiaste de opinión tan deprisa...

-Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño -dijo Dar, seguro de que sus palabras llega ban demasiado tarde.

-Nunca creí lo que dijo Pike de que te ha bías aprovechado de mi Serena. Quiero que lo sepas, Darién. Serena sabía muy bien lo que podía pasarle con un hombre más mayor - Ikuko suspiró-. Bueno, no tiene sentido la mentarse ya. Lo hecho, hecho está. Me gusta bastante Haruca. Lo que pasa es que no veo amor ahí, pero...

El silencio que siguió se hizo muy incómo do. Dar se levantó, esperando que Ikuko Tsukino pillara la indirecta. Pero en el mismo momen to en que la mujer se puso de pie, se oyó un tremendo estruendo en el piso de arriba.

-Por amor de Dios, ¿qué ha sido eso?

-Nada por lo que haya que preocuparse -Dar se mordió la lengua sin querer-. Estoy cuidando del gato del vecino. Debe de haber tirado algo arriba.

Dar vio que Ikuko dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa.

-Ve por la escoba, Darién. Te echaré una mano antes de irme.

-¡No! Quiero decir, no es necesario. Yo lo recogeré -Dar agarró el bolso de la mesa y se lo puso a Ikuko en las manos; acto seguido, le puso la mano en la espalda y la condujo hacia la puerta-. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer cosas en la casa; un cristal roto no es nada.

Ikuko se detuvo a la puerta y lo miró.

-Si eso es cierto, es una pena que un hom bre tan apuesto como tú no se casara nunca. Hoy en día, cualquier mujer valoraría a un hombre a quien no le importe agacharse y re coger su ropa sucia.

Dar asintió, esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

-Encontraré a Serena y le diré que la lla me. ¿Puede volver a casa sin problema?

-Por supuesto. Llevo un spray antiviola dores -declaró Ikuko-. Serena se empeña. Y siempre tomo un taxi. Me está esperando uno en la calle. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que te eche una mano con la escoba?

-No. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Buenas no ches, señora Tsukino.

-No creo que pueda dormir hasta que me llame mi chica, de modo que dile a Serena que no se preocupe por la hora. Solo necesito oír su voz.

-Se lo diré -le prometió Dar.

-Gracias Darién. Eres un buen chico.

-No fue mi intención romper la lámpara -dijo Serena en cuanto Dar le quitó la morda za-. Estaba intentando deslizar esto por el poste de la cama cuando perdí el equilibrio. Es culpa tuya. Si no hubieras...

-¿No te has cortado, no?

Serena vio que miraba los cristales rotos junto a sus pies descalzos.

-Si me he cortado, también será tu culpa.

Dar sacó las llaves del bolsillo y la soltó. Antes de que Serena pudiera moverse, la levantó del suelo y la colocó sobre la cama.

-Déjame ver.

- ¡No! -Serena intentó alejarse pero él le puso la mano en el estómago y la inmovili zó-. Voy a mirarte los pies de un modo u otro. ¿Cómo lo prefieres?

Serena se relajó y miró al techo.

-Date prisa y hazlo ya -lo soltó.

Cuando él no se movió, ella lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo.

-Eres un vicioso, Dar. Me refería a mis pies.

Cuando Dar vio que no se había cortado, la dejó; luego fue por una escoba y empezó a ba rrer los trozos de cristal.

Serena se incorporó despacio y apoyó la es palda contra el cabecero. Aún enfadada porque Dar la hubiera encadenado como a un ani mal, dijo:

-Qué eficiente. ¿También sabes hacerte la cama?

Echó los cristales en una papelera.

-Vivo solo, ¿recuerdas? Si quiero que me hagan la cama más de una vez por semana, me la tengo que hacer yo.

Serena se puso tensa y se frotó las muñe cas.

-¿Quién era? ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

-Sí, la conoces.

Dejó la escoba en el pasillo y volvió para sentarse en la butaca floreada.

¿Sería la mujer que lo había llamado el día anterior la que había llamado a su puerta? Serena se negaba a sentir celos.

-¿Vas a decirme quién era o vamos a se guir jugando?

-El juego de anoche tuvo final feliz.

Serena lo miró con rabia.

-Nunca más.

-Nunca digas «de esta agua no beberé», cielo.

-Si no vas a decirme quién estaba a la puerta, no tiene sentido estar en la misma ha bitación contigo -se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama en un intento de salir, pero él estiró el brazo y le plantó la mano en la rodilla.

-Tu madre.

-Mi madre... ¡Mi madre! -Serena le apartó la mano de la rodilla y se puso de pie de un salto-. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi madre aquí? ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? -se volvió, pen sativa-. No, por supuesto que no lo sabe. Si lo supiera estaría aquí conmigo ahora -se volvió hacia Dar-. ¿Qué quería? Dime todo lo que le dijiste.

-Vino a pedirme un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿De ti? Cuando las ranas críen pelo.

-Es cierto. Me pidió que intentara dar contigo. Parece ser que llamó al apartamento de tu amiga, y tu mentira se desmoronó. Está preocupada. Pensé en traerla aquí para tranquilizarla, pero...

Serena empezó a preocuparse. Jamás debe ría haberse inventado esa historia. No había sido una mentira necesaria, como le había en señado Sammy.

-Nunca me dijiste que yo le gustara a tu madre.

Serena lo observó mientras se quitaba la ca misa y la tiraba en dirección al canasto de la ropa que había junto a la puerta.

-Tú no le gustas a mi madre.

-Desde luego que sí. Ella me lo dijo.

-Sigues siendo un engreído -Serena ocu pó en el sillón que Dar acababa de dejar-. ¿Entonces qué le dijiste?

Desapareció tras la puerta del ropero y vol vió vestido con una camiseta que le ceñía los amplios pectorales.

-Le dije que, en cuanto te encontrara, te diría que la llamaras. Tony le dijo que estabas enferma; ahora no sabe qué pensar.

-¿Entonces se supone que tengo que vol ver a mentirle?

-Pasó por tu casa. Tenemos suerte de que no se le ocurriera entrar. Cuando no contestas te, se marchó.

La situación se complicaba cada vez más.

-Intentó dar con Sammy -añadió Dar.

-Sin suerte -terminó de decir Serena-. Supongo que Haruca fue el siguiente en su lis ta.

-Bingo. Parece que vas a tener que con tarle otra historia, o estar preparada para confesarlo todo. Lo cual no pienso que sea muy mala idea. Tu madre no es tonta. Y es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-No puedo decirle que Sammy ha desapareci do. Y Haruca. En este momento no puedo con tarle nada esperanzador. Odio mentir -Serena suspiró-. Siempre empeora las cosas.

-Yo también odio mentir.

Lo dijo en tono suave, débilmente, pero sus palabras la fastidiaron igual.

-Pero lo haces bien, detective Chiba. Eso me trae recuerdos de otro momento y otro lugar, ¿verdad? -comentó con sarcasmo.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta, cielo. ¿Cuántas mentiras has dicho en los tres últi mos días?

Su pregunta la hizo pensar. Sí, había conta do una docena de mentiras. ¿Eran esas menti ras más justificadas que las de Dar? No lo sa bía, pero tampoco tenía la intención de disculparse por ninguna de ellas.

-No peleemos, cariño. No va a servir de nada -concluyó Dar.

Su aterciopelada voz le resultó tranquiliza dora. Serena se sentía molesta porque quería odiarlo pero no podía.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer, Dar? -le pregun tó con rabia-. Tú me dijiste que mintiera a mamá. Es culpa tuya que tenga que contarle ahora otra mentira.

-No. Tú dijiste que no podrías contarle la verdad. Yo simplemente te dije que ella te ha bía dejado un mensaje pidiéndote que la lla maras.

-¿Y qué se supone que debía decirle? «Lo siento, no oí tu llamada, mamá. Ah, por cierto, anoche me pegaron un tiro, me han destrozado el apartamento, Sammy y Haruca han desapareci do y Darién Chiba me tiene arrestada en su dormitorio».

-Cuando lo pones así, voto por otra mentira.

Serena se dejó caer en la silla y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-Sé que esto es duro, cielo, pero hasta que averigüemos quién está detrás de Sammy, vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo.

Serena alzó la cabeza y lo encontró arrodi llado junto a ella. En ese momento necesitaba un par de brazos fuertes entre los que acurru carse, pero no se atrevía a permitirse esa debi lidad. Necesitaba seguir enfadada, recordar de lo que era capaz Dar. Se levantó y se apartó de él.

-Tal vez tengamos que trabajar juntos, pero eso será lo único que hagamos juntos, Dar. ¿Entendido?

De pronto, a Serena le rugió el estómago.

-Tienes hambre. Probablemente no habrás comido en todo el día.

Era cierto. ¿Pero quién podía pensar en co mer en un momento así?

-No quiero comer.

Él se puso de pie.

-Tienes que comer. Bajemos y veré lo que puedo encontrar. Después podrás llamar a tu madre.

Serena vio que se estiraba, bostezaba y vol vía bostezar, y fue entonces cuando en su mente se empezó a forjar una idea fabulosa.

-Baja. Yo iré dentro de un momento.

-Si no vienes, volveré a buscarte –le advirtió.

-No será necesario. Bajaré -le prometió Serena-. Y hoy me encargo yo de la cena. Me ayudará a relajarme.

Serena vio que se apoyaba contra la puerta y bostezaba por décima vez desde que se habí an levantado de la mesa. Estaban arriba, de nuevo en el dormitorio. Él de un humor de pe rros. Ella, sin embargo, se encontraba mejor de lo que se había encontrado en varios días. Tenía la libertad al alcance de la mano; lo úni co que debía hacer era esperar un poco, tan solo un poco más.

-Date prisa, quitémonos la ropa -le or denó mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba sobre la silla; bostezó una vez más y al dar se la vuelta vio que Serena no se había movido-. He dicho que te desvistas. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Estaba esperando a que cayera redondo, pero no lo dijo.

-No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú.

-Anoche lo hiciste, e incluso te gustó. -Eso fue antes de recordarme lo mucho que te odio.

Él pestañeó. Le estaba costando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No te voy a forzar. No creo que pudiera aunque quisiera. Lo que necesito ahora es dor mir.

-Ve a dormir en la hamaca.

-La última vez me levanté con un terrible dolor de cuello -se desabrochó los pantalones con movimientos letárgicos.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Serena era aguantar un poco más, cinco minutos como máximo.

Dar se sentó en el borde de la cama y se qui tó las botas. Entonces se levantó, tambaleán dose ligeramente.

Cuando Serena vio que sacaba las esposas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón sintió que todo se iba abajo.

- ¡No puedes, Dar! ¡Tú no lo harías!

Se quitó los pantalones y el slip y se quedó desnudo con las esposas en la mano. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, el torso firme como una roca y las piernas largas y fuertes. Estaba me dio excitado y parecía mucho más alerta de lo que había estado durante la pasada hora.

Era imposible.

-Quítate la ropa, cielo, o bien lo haré yo por ti.

Serena maldijo en silencio y se llevó la mano al botón superior de la camisa. Se desa brochó los botones pausadamente, uno a uno.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No llevo sujetador -protestó Serena.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Ella le dijo que era un canalla, y terminó de desabotonarse la camisa. Primero se quitó la manga del brazo malo y, después, la otra. Dar se quedó mirándole los pechos desnudos.

Se quitó los pantalones, pero se dejó puestas las braguitas. Al incorporarse, Dar le agarró el brazo bueno, le puso una de las esposas en la muñeca y él se puso la otra alrededor de la suya.

Aquello no era parte del plan. Serena quiso gritar, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que soportar el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Dar. Intentó controlar su respuesta, intentó alejarse todo lo que le permitieron las esposas. Entonces Serena sacudió la mano con fastidio.

-No puedo dormir así, Dar. ¡Por favor, quí tamela!

Él la miró durante un buen rato, y después sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto es por seguridad, cielo. Cuando abra los ojos por la mañana lo primero que quiero ver es a ti, cariño.

Tiró de ella hacia la cama, retiró la colcha y entonces la arrastró mientras, literalmente, caía sobre la cama.

El sueño se apoderó de él al cabo de unos instantes.

Haruca Tenou tenía una mandíbula de ace ro. Cualquier hombre normal se habría desma yado hacía ya rato, determinó Diamante mientras observaba cómo le propinaban otro fuerte pu ñetazo.

Había estado golpeando al capataz de Tsukino desde que lo habían sacado del Night wing a punta de pistola. No había esperado que los músculos de Tenou escondieran de trás también un cerebro, o que el muy canalla fuera tan rápido. Había confiado en que su hombre manejaría con facilidad a un pescador de origen humilde. Pero desde el momento en el que Rubeus se había colocado delante de Tenou, Diamante había sabido que tendrían proble mas.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Diamante se había quitado de en medio y había sacado su Beretta de calibre 25 del bolsillo de la americana. Pero le había fallado la puntería y le había dado en la cabeza a Rubeus.

El incidente no solo fue desafortunado, sino asqueroso. A punta de pistola, le había or denado a Tenou que tirara el cuerpo de Rubeus por la borda; seguidamente había obligado al fornido pescador a bajar del barco y a meterse en el maletero de su coche.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

Diamante se apartó de la pared sobre la que ha bía estado apoyado y fue hacia la puerta del almacén, por donde en ese momento entraban los idiotas de sus primos. No soportaba a Ray nard; Rudy, que tampoco era mucho mejor, tenía al menos un poco de cerebro y no se pasa ba todo el tiempo sudando.

-¿La habéis encontrado? ¿Se presentó en el Toucan?

-No, no la hemos encontrado -contestó Rudy.

-Tal vez se haya escapado -sugirió Ray nard.

Lo obvio le costó a Raynard una bofetada.

-Nos quedan un par de sitios más en los que buscar, jefe. Aparecerá. Seguiremos buscándola hasta que la encontremos.

-Probablemente estará muerta de miedo.

Raynard recibió otra bofetada por decir otra vez lo que era obvio.

-Por supuesto que tiene miedo -dijo Rudy-. Tú le disparaste.

-No fue mi intención. Tal vez se haya ahogado. He estado pensando...

-No -le soltó Diamante-. Simplemente haz lo que se te ordene.

Le dio la espalda a los idiotas, negándose a pensar que la vida de Serena Tsukino había ter minado en el río. También se negó a pensar que aquellos dos hombres eran de verdad fa milia suya.

Aunque la mercancía robada debía ser lo más importante para él, llevaba dos días pen sando en aquella bella mujer. Había incluso llegado a imaginársela en su ático, con aquella mata de cabello rubio esparcida sobre la al fombra blanca. Se la había imaginado desnu da, por supuesto, con los brazos abiertos, ro gándole que la tomara allí mismo.

Sus hombres habían atado a Haruca Tenou a un poste de madera del almacén, un poste el doble de grande que el hombre para asegurar se de que no habría ninguna sorpresa.

-¿Has oído eso, Tenou? Creen que está muerta. ¿Lo está? -Diamante se sacó la camisa azul del bolsillo y la agitó delante del maltra tado rostro del hombre-. No está en su apar tamento. Lo hemos comprobado.

Al ver la camisa de seda en manos de Diamante, Haruca se volvió loco. Pero al final, im potente, se dejó caer contra el poste de made ra.

-Admiro la lealtad en una persona -dijo Diamante en tono suave-. La tuya, sin embargo, raya en la estupidez. Podría matarte ahora mismo -se fijó en el hilillo de sangre que le corría por la mejilla y sonrió-. Pero no creo que hayas sufrido lo suficiente todavía. Aún te falta mucho. Hacedlo sangrar, chicos. Y, esta vez, quiero oír cómo grita.

Al tiempo que sus hombres volvían a ensa ñarse con Haruca Tenou, Diamante se volvió y vio que sus primos seguían allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto ridículo.

-¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? ¿Es que os tengo que hacer un maldito dibujo? Quiero las cosas tal y como estaban hace unos días. Quiero mi mercancía y a la mujer. ¿Entendéis?

-Hace unos días no tenías a la mujer - señaló Raynard.

Rudy golpeó de nuevo a su hermano, des pués lo agarró de las solapas de la americana y lo arrastró hacia la puerta del almacén antes de que Diamante decidiera matar a otro de sus hombres. Uno al que nadie echaría de menos.


	11. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo 10

DARIÉN SE despertó con música. Solo que la música que lo estaba despertando no era la que normalmente escuchaba. Parecía más parecida a los gustos de Neflyte, rápida y es truendosa.

Pestañeó y vio que estaba en su propia cama. Hasta ahí era normal, pero el horrible dolor de cabeza que le taladraba el cerebro en ese momento, no. El ruido de la batería le pro vocó otro latigazo de dolor en la cabeza. De nuevo hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse, pero le resultó imposible.

-Qué demonios... -ladeó la cabeza y vio su muñeca atada a la cama.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, compañero?

Dar volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio a Neflyte apoyado sobre la pared, contemplando lo que quedaba del día.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? -consi guió decir, aún medio aturdido.

-Todo el día. Debió de darte un somnífero bien potente.

-Cállate, Neflyte, y desátame.

Neflyte se volvió de espaldas a la ventana.

-Tómatelo con calma.

-¿Se ha largado?

-Yo creo que escapó en mitad de la no che.

-Pero sabes dónde está, ¿no?

-Sí -Neflyte se acercó a la cama y seña ló la muñeca de Dar y las esposas que lo tenían atado a la cama-. Maldita inventora, Serena Tsukino. También valiente. Me gustan las mu jeres que saben cómo tomar el mando.

Dar agitó el brazo.

-Trae mi llave, maldita sea.

-Espero que al menos puedas recordar la parte buena -Neflyte se agachó y levantó del suelo los pantalones de Dar.

Tras registrarle los bolsillos sin éxito, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó sus propias llaves

-Debió de drogarme -dijo Dar-. Me siento fatal.

-Tienes mal aspecto también.

-Quítame esto -le pidió Dar.

Neflyte le abrió las esposas y liberó a su compañero.

-He echado un vistazo y me he encontra do un frasco de pastillas para dormir en el bo tiquín, además de otras cosas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, compañero? "

-Solía tener problemas para dormir. Hace y más de un año que no utilizo nada de eso.

-Ahí hay más que unas simples pastillas para dormir. Tienes una farmacia completa.

-Solía ir a un psicólogo. Me recetó unos antidepresivos. Una asquerosidad. Pero todo eso terminó hace tiempo.

-¿Entonces por qué los tienes aún ahí?

-Para no olvidarme de lo mal que puede llegar a estar una persona -contestó Dar amargamente; entonces probó a ponerse de pie despacio-. Deberías haberme despertado antes.

-Lo intenté. Primero, cuando llegué a las siete de la mañana y, después, a las nueve. Me di por vencido sobre las dos de la tarde. Debió de darte lo suficiente para dormir a un elefante. Quizá intentara matarte, ¿tú qué crees?

-Tal vez -concedió Dar; desde luego se sentía medio muerto-. Si sabes dónde está, ¿por qué no la has traído aquí?

-Iba a ir a buscarla, pero luego pensé que tal vez nos condujera hasta su hermano.

-Ella no sabe dónde está -rugió Dar, obli gándose a sí mismo a ponerse de pie-. ¡La quiero de vuelta aquí, maldita sea!

-¿Porque es parte del caso? ¿O hay algo que te estás callando?

Dar soltó una palabrota.

-No estoy dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro otra vez, Neflyte, eso es lo primordial.

-Otra vez.

-Sí, maldita sea, otra vez. Y no, no quiero explicártelo.

Por el modo de hablar, Neflyte entendió que no podría sacarle nada más.

-Mientras tú dormías, llamé a la comisa ría y hablé con Andy. Ya tienen el informe so bre el cadáver que encontraron ayer en el agua.

-¿Y?

-Y Ruebus Taos trabajaba para Denorix S.A., ese negocio de importación exportación que hay en los muelles. Andy dice que la san gre que había en el Nightwing es la de Taos. La causa de la muerte, una herida de bala a corta distancia, probablemente del calibre 25. Andy dijo que tenías razón. El cuerpo estuvo en el agua durante doce horas como máximo.

-¿A quién has puesto para seguir a Serena?

-A Frankie Costanini. Hasta que lo releve, sabe que tiene que ser su sombra.

-¿Y qué ha estado haciendo desde que sa lió de aquí?

-No puedo decirte dónde ha estado antes de las ocho y media de esta mañana, pero pue do detallarte cada hora después de eso. Di con ella a las... -Neflyte sacó una libreta-. A las ocho y treinta y seis. Estaba en casa de su madre. Se pasó allí tres horas; después, a las once y veinte, fue al Salón Toucan. Habló con Tony Bichon y con una camarera llamada Mina Carson -hizo una breve pausa para descifrar su mala letra-. Volvió a su apartamento e hizo una llamada a Haruca Tenou sobre la una y media. Pincharle el teléfono del apartamento fue una buena idea, pero no nos sirvió de nada. Tenou no contestó. Frankie ha estado vigilando su casa desde entonces. Parece ser que Serena está limpiando su apartamento.

En el baño, Dar se espabiló un poco. Se sen tía fatal, pero más que eso se sentía como un imbécil. Debería haber esperado algo así. Serena nunca había sido de las que se queda ban cruzadas de brazos.

Estaba dispuesto a reconocer que le dolía en su orgullo. Por una parte quería estrangularla, pero por otra aplaudía su determinación.

Dar apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo y cerró los ojos. De repente, de la nada, una imagen nebulosa surgió en su mente; una imagen de un cuerpo cálido a horcajadas sobre el suyo, de unas manos tocándolo. Entonces oyó una voz, la voz de Serena susurrándole algo al oído.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó recor dar. ¿Qué le había susurrado? ¿Qué había sen tido que podía decirle dormido pero no des pierto? Tenía que saberlo.

Media hora después, duchado y afeitado, Dar entró en la cocina y encontró a Neflyte de lante del fuego, preparándole unos huevos re vueltos.

-Pensé que algo de comida te ayudaría a recuperarte. De todos modos, es hora de cenar.

-Tengo prisa -insistió Dar mientras mira ba su reloj.

Eran casi las siete. ¿Qué había planeado hacer Serena esa noche? ¿Iría a trabajar, o te nía planes para librarse del hombre que Neflyte le había puesto?

-Acabo de llamar a Frankie. Serena está bien. Como te dije, está recogiendo el barullo que le dejaron en el apartamento y llevando la basura al callejón trasero. Hay tiempo y tene mos que hablar.

Dar se estaba sirviendo una taza de café. Le vantó la vista, incapaz de escuchar otra mala noticia, porque por el tono de Neflyte supo que no serían buenas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Neflyte se retiró de la cocinilla.

-Anoche fui en busca de Goddard como tú me dijiste. No logré encontrarlo. Hablé con unos cuantos amigos que encontré en la Plaza Vieja del Barrio Francés, pero nadie lo ha visto.

Dar maldijo.

-No estoy diciendo que esté muerto - dijo Neflyte.

-Tampoco que esté vivo.

-Seguramente se habrá largado con tus cien pavos.

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes.

Neflyte colocó los huevos fritos en el plato y lo llevó a la mesa como si toda su vida hu biera sido camarero en lugar de policía. Dar miró el plato, lo bien colocados que estaban los huevos, los cubiertos de plata sobre la servilleta junto al plato.

-¿Fuiste cocinero en otra vida?

-Cocino -Neflyte se colocó delante del fregadero-. Mi madre tiene un restaurante y me aconsejó que aprendiera. Dijo que había pocas posibilidades de que una mujer me aguantara. Y supongo que tenía razón.

Dar sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Entonces estás buscando esposa, ¿no?

Neflyte se sirvió una taza de café y se apo yó contra la encimera.

-Las mujeres no se enamoran normal mente de los policías. ¿O no te has dado cuen ta?

Dar asintió y después se metió un bocado en la boca. Conocía demasiado bien los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba una mujer que se rela cionara con un policía.

-Entonces ¿ahora qué? ¿Quieres que aga rre a Serena y te la traiga? -le preguntó Neflyte.

Dar dio un sorbo de café.

-Mi primera reacción seria decirte que sí. Que la trajeras aunque fuera gritando y pataleando.

-¿Para poder encerrarla otra vez?

-Sería por su propio bien -razonó Dar. Neflyte asintió.

-Probablemente tengas razón, ¿pero qué te hace pensar que funcionará esta vez? No funcionó antes. Tarde o temprano...

-Funcionaría. Sabría qué esperar de ella.

-Tal vez. Tal vez si intentara el mismo plan. Pero una señorita lista como ella no lo haría.

Dar apartó el plato vacío y miró a Neflyte.

-¿Crees que debería abandonar el caso, Neflyte?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros; te nía unos hombros anchos y fuertes.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Sí.

-Mi opinión es que quizá sí. No llevamos tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, pero por lo que he podido ver no sueles contentarte con esperar. Si vacilas y analizas la situación du rante demasiado tiempo, pierdes la tensión. Eso es lo que me dijiste una vez. También di jiste que un policía se vuelve vulnerable y que eso pone en peligro a la gente que está a su al rededor.

El escuchar sus mismas palabras en boca de otra persona tuvo un efecto aleccionador, pero también era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Si él no podía hacerse cargo de la situación, dejaría que otra persona se encargara.

-Me sorprende que el jefe no te haya qui tado de este caso desde el principio, ¿o no sabe lo de Serena?

-Artemis sabe lo de Serena. Pero no se ente ró hasta ayer.

-Ocultando pruebas -Neflyte sonrió-. Entonces no soy el único que ha hecho cosas así.

- De modo que ha llegado el momento de moverse, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?

-Más o menos. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo creo?

- Adelante.

-Yo montaría un engaño. Dejaría a Serena libre pero vigilada y esperaría a ver quién vie ne olisqueando tras ella.

-¿Usarla de cebo? Eso fue lo que ella su girió anoche.

Dar se sentó y se bebió el café mientras Neflyte lo sorprendía de nuevo poniendo en orden la cocina.

-Estoy seguro de que Serena irá al Toucan esta noche, si no voy por ella, claro está. Es demasiado leal a Tony como para perder otra noche.

-El Toucan está lleno los sábados por la noche -le recordó Neflyte-. Eso podría ser bueno o malo, dependiendo de cómo lo mires.

-Esperemos que sea bueno -Dar miró el reloj y entonces se puso de pie-. Subirá al escenario dentro de poco más de una hora. Eso no nos da demasiado tiempo para montar un plan.

Neflyte se quitó el paño del cinturón y lo colgó debajo de la pila.

-¿Entonces sustituyo a Frankie? Sigo sus pendido.

-Eso no te ha impedido que te impliques hasta ahora. Además, Frankie no tiene expe riencia con una mujer como Serena. Es más lista que la mayoría.

Neflyte se detuvo en la puerta.

-Debe de serlo -sonrió-. Te ha tomado el pelo. Y eso, Dar, no es tan fácil de hacer.

Todo el día la había estado siguiendo un jo ven melenudo que fumaba como un carretero y cuya forma de caminar, dando brincos, lla maba más la atención que si se hubiera atado unos globos a la orejas. Hacía unos momentos el payaso había sido reemplazado por un hom bre de confianza. Pero Neflyte Ward, a dife rencia del joven, no parecía ni nervioso ni atormentado por un molesto hábito que no po día controlar. Llevaba media hora apoyado so bre la pared del edificio de enfrente y cinco minutos limpiándose las uñas con un cuchillo apto para abrir en canal a un ciervo.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Dar? Serena no te nía ni idea. ¿Estaría aún durmiendo? Había es perado verlo a primera hora de la tarde. Y cuando no se había presentado, había decidido que seguramente lo haría a la hora de la cena. Solo que ya eran más de las siete y, francamente, estaba un poco preocupada. No deseaba preocuparse de un hombre al que debería odiar, pero así era. Tal vez no debería haberse comido aquella tercera hamburguesa. Tal vez...

No, Dar respiraba bien cuando lo había de jado. No iba a empezar a imaginarse cosas.

Serena dejó de pensar en Dar y miró a su alre dedor, en medio del maltrecho apartamento. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día limpiándolo, llenando cajas de escombro y tirándolo a la ba sura. Si no iba a tener muebles durante una tem porada, se aguantaría y se sentaría en el suelo.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, el único del apartamento que aún funcionaba. Eran las sie te y media y eso significaba que tenía que irse a trabajar. Es decir, si Neflyte le permitía pa sar por delante de él de camino al Toucan.

Eso esperaba. Había intentado hacerse lo más visible posible. Si los hombres que habían destrozado su casa habían mantenido su aparta mento vigilado, seguramente ya la habrían vis to. Sí, estaba nerviosa y más que un poco asus tada por ponerse de cebo, pero no parecía haber otra alternativa. Habían pasado demasiados días sin que Sammy se pusiera en contacto con ella.

La noche anterior había llegado a la con clusión de que tenía que contarle todo a su madre para que la vida de esta no corriera pe ligro y para hacer todo lo posible por Sammy y Haruca. Bueno, tal vez no todo, pero al menos todo lo relacionado con Sammy y la situación presente. En realidad las cosas no habían ido tan mal. Y cuando terminó de contárselo, llamó a su tío Pike y le pidió que se trasladara al sofá de su madre durante unos días.

Le había costado reconocer que había men tido pero su madre la había sorprendido dán dole un abrazo y asegurándole después que lodo saldría bien, sobre todo estando el caso en manos de Darién Chiba.

Dar tenía razón. A su madre le gustaba.

Serena salió a la calle y la cruzó. Pasó justo delante de Neflyte, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora mientras intentaba no mirarlo. Para alivio suyo Neflyte no intentó detenerla. Había avanzado un trecho cuando volvió la cabeza; Neflyte se había guardado el cuchillo y la seguía a poca distancia.

Llegó al Salón Toucan diez minutos des pués. No se había dado cuenta del calor que hacía fuera hasta que entró por la puerta trase ra del local y el aire fresco le dio en la cara. Dos pasos más y le llegó el aroma a bagre a la parrilla, el plato especial de los sábados por la noche. Tan solo había faltado unos cuantos días, pero se sintió a gusto en aquel lugar que tan bien conocía, sabiendo que esa noche sería apreciada y saludada con calor.

Cruzó el corto pasillo y se asomó al salón; no se sorprendió de verlo atestado de gente. Miró a Tony a los ojos para que este viera que se había presentado, como había prometido. El asintió desde detrás de la barra y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien -gritó Tony, tirándole un beso a Serena-. Esta noche vamos a celebrarlo.

Serena se echó a reír y le tiró también un beso. Al volverse hacia su camerino, echó otra mirada al comedor. No había esperado que Dar estuviera sentado en su mesa de siempre y, al verlo, se quedó inmóvil. Inmediatamente sin tió una presión en el pecho y el corazón se le aceleró.

Como dos imanes, sus miradas se encontra ron. Entonces Dar hizo algo raro en él, levantó la cerveza que tenía delante y la saludó.

Jamás la había saludado en público. Y por muy amigable que pareciera el gesto, Serena sabía que tenía que estar furioso con ella por haberlo drogado. Evaluó la intensidad de sus ojos azules y le corrió un escalofrío por la es palda. Tenía un aspecto más temible y determinado que nunca. También estaba muy gua po. Para ambas cosas iba a tener que estar en guardia.

Serena se quedó sin habla, pero agradeció la distancia que los separaba. Tenía que subir al escenario al cabo de una hora, y necesitaba vestirse, y concentrarse bien para poder tocar el piano lo mejor posible. A pesar de todos los problemas que la abrumaban, tendría que con vertirse en la cantante Chili Tsukino durante unas cuantas horas.

Dejó de mirar a Dar y fue hacia su cameri no. Al entrar, respiró hondo varias veces y abrió un armario donde colgaban unas cuantas camisas de seda y varios vaqueros ceñidos de diversos colores.

La habían educado en la sencillez y, en la mayoría de las cosas, sus gustos reflejaban esa simplicidad. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de entretener en una ciudad como Nueva Or kans, el exótico ambiente requería un com plemento equivalente. En el último año, Serena había creado una mezcla de sus dos mundos combinando las elegantes camisas de seda con los tejanos. La mezcla resultaba efectiva, sobre todo cuando la acentuaba con zapatos de tacón de aguja y quince minu tos extra delante del espejo.

Se puso unos pantalones negros muy ceñidos y después una camiseta sin mangas. Encima de la camiseta se puso una camisa de seda blanca de manga larga que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que nadie notaría la venda bajo la manga de la camisa. Satisfecha, se calzó un par de sandalias moradas con unos tacones de cuatro centímetros. Unos aros de oro en las orejas añadieron al con junto un toque seductor, al igual que un grueso collar de oro, varias pulseras y, por último, un anillo de zafiros de imitación.

No le resultó difícil cepillarse la espesa mata de sedoso cabello rubio y, seguidamen te, se puso un poco de brillantina en el pelo y otro poco en la comisura de cada ojo. Por últi mo, se pintó los labios con un carmín con sa bor a canela. Una vez que acabó, salió del ca merino y fue hacia el pequeño escenario iluminado.

Al acercarse al salón, oyó la halagadora presentación de Tony. Después, sin más tar danza, apareció delante del público y se colo có detrás del piano. El aplauso continuó du rante la introducción de su primera canción, una suave balada que conocía tan bien que hu biera podido cantarla dormida. Su trabajo no consistía en distraer a los clientes del Toucan, sino en realzar el ambiente exótico de conjun to. Tan solo Chili Tsukino, con aquella voz se ductora que le hacía el amor a cada palabra que salía de su garganta, era capaz de cautivar a los clientes con facilidad y, le gustara o no, se había convertido en la atracción principal desde el primer día en que se sentó al piano del Toucan.

Comenzó la canción siguiente y el público le recordó con otra ronda de aplausos lo mu cho que la había echado de menos. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Serena había conse guido cautivar a sus fans una vez más y estaba lista para tomarse el primer descanso de la no che.

Había hecho bien en ignorar el rincón don de estaba sentado Dar, pero al tiempo que la pista de baile se llenaba de gente, echó una mirada al público y enseguida se topó con el íntimo rincón al fondo del salón. No se sor prendió al ver a una pelirroja menuda con un ves tido rosa de lentejuelas, sentada en la silla que había junto a Dar. No era ningún secreto que Beryl Stewart llevaba meses haciendo lo posible para que Dar se fijara en ella.

Serena observó a la pelirroja reír, sonreír y, después inclinarse hacia delante para susurrar le algo a Dar al oído. Como su padre, el juez Stewart, Beryl se había dado a conocer a través de las páginas de sociedad. Últimamente los rumores apuntaban a que estaba buscando marido. Serena se figuró que lo más proba ble fuera que su padre estuviera buscándole un marido para que su hija dejara de aparecer en las revistas del corazón. Y qué mejor hom bre que el sensual detective de homicidios que, por casualidad, vivía en el Distrito Jardín.

Serena resopló con fastidio y volvió a su actuación. Una canción más y podría escapar a su camerino para afianzar un poco sus senti mientos. Ansiosa por bajarse del escenario, escogió con rapidez una favorita del público.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error. La sensual canción de Tony Braxton, Yo no existo sin ti, le hizo recordar un sinfín de momentos especiales.

Mientras Serena sufría cantando la letra, Beryl Stewart arrastró a Dar hasta la pista y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Serena sabía lo que era estar entre aquellos fuertes brazos, casi pudo sentir el calor y la fuerza de su tor so.

De repente, Serena sintió una oleada de pe sar. Había alimentado a sabiendas su adicción, diciendo que era «solo sexo». Pero en ese mo mento, Dar acechaba sus pensamientos como un demonio; un demonio que no le permitía olvidar el calor intenso, la pasión..., la perfec ción.

Aquel aroma aún, permanecía en su memo ria y Serena maldijo para sus adentros. La voz de Dar despertaba en ella la misma pasión que sus caricias. La verdad era que él siempre ha bía sabido cómo manejarla, desde el principio; dónde tocarla y qué decirle para hacer que se estremeciera visiblemente. Había esperado poder olvidarse algún día de él y así mante nerse cuerda, pero dos años después los senti mientos seguían siendo igual de intensos. Y hacer el amor... había sido aún más apasiona do y ardiente de lo que lo recordaba.

La voz de Serena se fue apagando al tiem po que sus dedos tocaban las últimas notas. Se puso de pie automáticamente y se dirigió ha cia el camerino a toda velocidad envuelta en aplausos.

Serena tenía un descanso de cuarenta y cin co minutos, y Dar tenía la intención de mono polizar al menos la mitad de ese tiempo antes de que subiera de nuevo al escenario. Tal vez no se mostrara dispuesta a concederle su tiem po, pero él pensaba estar con ella de todos modos. Y no escondidos en su camerino, sino delante de todo el mundo.

Neflyte tenía razón. Había ido con mucha calma en aquel caso, y lo mismo podía apli carse en relación a Serena. Pero esa noche, Dar estaba empeñado en que eso cambiara; no seguiría mirando los toros desde la barrera. Sería algo nuevo para los dos, el hablarse en público. Había tenido cuidado de no decirle a nadie que él y Serena tenían un pasado común, y en una ciudad como Nueva Orleans no le ha ba resultado difícil. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que le había salvado la vida a Serena dos años atrás con el caso Koch Menaro. Pero, Artemis había señalado, Koch estaba muerto y no había razón para que Serena y él no pudieran hablarse en público si así lo deseaban. Después de todo, aquellas reglas que se había impuesto ya las había mandado al cuerno. Y la verdad era que se sentía bien estando vivo de nuevo. Vivo de verdad.

Pidió otra cerveza y se arrellanó en su asien to. De nuevo, una elusiva imagen de la noche anterior provocó sus sentidos y, por enésima vez desde que había abierto los ojos y se había encontrado esposado a la cama, Dar se sintió como un maldito voyeur, esperando con avidez alguna pista que le explicara lo que había pasa do entre Serena y él antes de que saliera volan do. Y estaba seguro de que algo había pasado.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Hacía diez minu tos que se había marchado. Decidió darle otros diez antes de... De pronto, ella volvió al salón con una sonrisa superficial en los la bios; Dar se dio cuenta de que era forzada por la rigidez de su cuerpo. Al pasar junto a una mesa donde había un hombre solo sentado de espaldas a Dar, ella se detuvo y habló con él brevemente. Dar estiró el cuello y vio que el caballero le ofrecía un asiento en su mesa. Aliviado al ver que Serena rechazaba la oferta, discretamente le hizo a Neflyte una señal para que fuera a ver quién era el hombre. Con la misma discreción, Neflyte reconoció que el hombre valía el esfuerzo.

Cuando Serena se acercó, Dar vio que lleva ba el brazo herido pegado al cuerpo. Decidió que debía de dolerle, tal vez de tocar tanto el piano esa noche. Admiró su lealtad y se sintió embelesado por su bella apariencia, aunque eso no fuera algo que le costara demasiado conseguir. Su belleza era tan natural y cautiva dora como la del amanecer sobre el mar.

-Bueno -se detuvo y puso la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla vacía que había al lado de Dar-. ¿Has dormido todo el día o te has le vantado a comer? Dejé una hamburguesa en el frigorífico.

Su sonrisa de pronto se volvió verdadera, además de petulante. Y esa sonrisa le dijo a Dar que Serena sentía que lo había drogado justificadamente. Aun así, él no pensaba que fuera a restregárselo por las narices con tanto placer.

Cuando ella se sentó, Dar se dio cuenta que las personas de las mesas contiguas se habían quedado calladas de repente. Sabiendo que probablemente fueran a escucharlos, Dar dijo:

-Has sido muy amable al pensar en todo, me refiero a la hamburguesa. Pero te olvidaste de desatarme de la cama, cariño. No me es toy- quejando, pero si quieres que te siga el juego, lo menos que podrías hacer por la ma ñana es...

Ella le tapó la boca. Avergonzada, miró de reojo a la pareja que ocupaba la mesa contigua a la de ellos. Dar vio que se ponía colorada. Entonces Serena se volvió y le dijo a la pareja:

-Siempre está con bromas. De verdad, no sotros nunca... Yo no...

Divertido, Dar esperó a que se volviera de nuevo hacia él. Y, tal como había esperado, Serena estaba que echaba chispas.

-Qué cruel -dijo en tono bajo, pero con mucho sentimiento.

-Fue más cruel darme una hamburguesa llena de somníferos -le contestó Dar en el mismo tono, pero con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo había reprendido.

-Como dijiste que estabas cansado, yo tan solo te ayudé para que durmieras ocho horas seguidas -volvió la sonrisa petulante-. O quince. ¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido exactamente?

Dar la estudió en silencio.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante.

-No te sienta bien enfurruñarte, detective Chiba.

-Ni a ti regodearte.

-No te sorprendas -miró alrededor y bajó la voz un poco más-. Como si no supie ras por qué lo hice. Me mentiste acerca de algo importante. Si vuelves a hacerlo, prepára te para algo peor que lo de anoche. No soy una niña, Dar. Ni tampoco tonta.

Dar suspiró.

-Necesitaba que fueras sincera conmigo. Tú no lo estabas siendo. Al revés de lo que puedas creer, no me gusta mentir más que a ti - Dar intentó controlarse, pero cada vez se ponía muy nervioso.

-Para que lo sepas, esta mañana le conté a mamá lo que pasó con Sammy. Lo sabe todo. No más mentiras.

-¿Y qué tal reaccionó?

- Bien.

-Entonces se lo tomó como una valiente.

-¿Acaso no te dije que...?

-También le di instrucciones estrictas a mi tío Pike para que se quedara con ella hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

-Has hecho muy bien.

Estaba muy seria. Sintiendo la necesidad de establecer con ella algún tipo de contacto, estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano. Ella in tentó soltarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza.

-Te perdono por lo de anoche.

-Bueno, pues yo no te perdono. Ya estaba de nuevo con su tozudez. Dar sa bía que también la animaba a ello el saber que había recuperado su libertad, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-¿Y si firmamos la paz?

-No.

-Hagamos un trato entonces, ¿vale?

-No.

-Podría haber hecho que fueran a buscarte hace horas -Dar le dijo-. Neflyte te vio cuando ibas a ver a tu madre.

-No hay trato -repitió.

Y, entonces, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, intentó ponerse de pie. Dar le apretó la mano y la obligó a sentarse.

-No tienes que volver al escenario hasta dentro de quince minutos.

-Suéltame -le susurró ella con rabia.

-Haz una escena -Dar le urgió en voz baja-. Te desafío a que lo hagas.

-No quiero montar ninguna escena, pero tampoco quiero estar aquí sentada cuando tu amiga vuelva de empolvarse la nariz. Así que suéltame.

En lugar de hacer lo que le pedía, Dar entre lazó los dedos con los de ella, como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas que habían en contrado su ajuste perfecto.

-¿Estamos hablando de Beryl?

-Sabes que sí.

Dar la miró. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y respi raba despacio. Si no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que estaba celosa. Y la idea le gustó.

-No es mi «amiga», cielo. No tienes nada por lo qué preocuparte.

-¿Yo preocuparme por ti? Estarás de bro ma, ¿no?

-Háblame de anoche.

-Ya sabes lo que pasó anoche.

Torció la muñeca y Dar la soltó. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante.

-Me refiero a lo que pasó después de que me drogaras. Dime lo que ocurrió en mi cama.

Dar vio que se echaba hacia atrás y que res piraba hondo un par de veces.

-Quieres saber cómo conseguí la llave y me marché. Bien. Esperé hasta que estuve se gura de que estabas dormido y... -bajó la voz- conseguí llegar a tus pantalones y sacar la llave del bolsillo.

-Mis pantalones estaban en el suelo. Tú estabas esposada a mí al otro lado de la cama. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-No fue fácil conseguir la llave. Yo no he dicho que lo fuera.

-Me tocaste.

Ella bajó la vista un momento.

-Por supuesto que te toqué. Tuve que ga tear sobre ti. Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Cómo?

-Cómo si supieras algo...

-¿Algo?

-No puedes saberlo... -se calló-. Esta bas dormido.

-¿No puedo saber el qué? ¿Qué me tocaste?

Dar esperaba que Serena confesara algo, cualquier cosa que avivara en él algún recuerdo. Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, lo que ella le había dicho.

-Me susurraste algo al oído.

-¡Oh, Dios! -se puso de pie rápidamente, estuvo casi a punto de tirar la silla al hacerlo. Dar le atrapó la mano.

-Te estás poniendo nerviosa, cielo. Ella se volvió a sentar.

-Deja esto. Estás llamando la atención. Me gusta mi trabajo. Me gustan estas personas y yo les gusto a ellos. No quiero que nada lo estropee, así que déjalo ya.

-De acuerdo. Lo dejaré de momento. Lo discutiremos después, cuando estemos en casa.

-No.

-Me temía que fueras a mostrarte obstinada. Dar le soltó la mano, se echó para atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si no vuelves a casa conmigo, prepárate para ser arrestada.

-¿Arrestada? ¿A santo de qué?

Con una expresión tan fiera como pudo, Dar dijo:

-Por intento de homicidio.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿A quién he intentado matar?

-A mí. Anoche.

Ella entrecerró sus lindos ojos celestes.

-Eso es ridículo.

Dar se encogió de hombros.

-No lo harías.

-¿Que no? He hecho cosas peores -se inclinó hacia delante-. Hay algo más que de bería advertirte -le susurró, y muy despacio le puso la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello y la acercó a él-. Quiero que vuelvas a estar en mi vida, en mi cama.

Dicho eso, Dar ladeó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso como en los viejos tiempos. Un beso cargado de insinuación y de más de una promesa. Y para cuando terminó de besarla, había más de una mesa observando la actua ción fuera del escenario.

Serena no tenía suerte a menudo. Reciente mente había sido tan escasa como la presencia de Dar en su vida. De modo que cuando empe zó la pelea en la barra, lo vio como la ocasión perfecta para escapar.

Sentada al piano, mientras terminaba el poro final de la última canción de la noche,

Serena vio cómo Dar se ponía de pie y se diri gía a la barra donde Beryl Stewart se ha bía convertido en el premio difícil de alcanzar en un tira y afloja entre dos corpulentos admi radores. Mientras tiraban de ella amenazando con partirla en dos brillantes mitades, conti nuó gritando a pleno pulmón, llamando a Dar para que la ayudara.

Serena ignoró la irritación que sintió al es cuchar el nombre de Dar en labios de Beryl Stewart e intentó bajarse del escenario lo más rápidamente posible. Con todos los ojos puestos en la barra del bar, se levantó rápida mente del asiento y corrió al pasillo trasero. No se tomó tiempo para trazar un plan, lo úni co que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí, y deprisa. El apasionado beso de Dar le había he cho cuestionarse demasiadas cosas. Sí, había sido un beso de lo más explosivo, ¿pero qué había del pasado? ¿Y qué quería decir él con que la quería de nuevo en su vida?

Decidió que todo era una especie de broma. Una forma miserable y cruel de hacerle daño por haberlo drogado la noche anterior y haber lo esposado a la cama.

Al llegar a la puerta de su camerino, Serena se miró las sandalias de tacón alto y después volvió la cabeza. Como no quería perder tiem po cambiándose de calzado, no entró en el ca merino. Volvió de nuevo la cabeza, abrió la puerta de atrás del local y se lanzó de lleno a los brazos de uno de los clientes del Toucan.

- ¡Ah!

Serena pegó un brinco y se tambaleó. Pero antes de que se cayera al suelo, el hombre es tiró el brazo y la agarró. Sintió su fuerte mano agarrándole del brazo herido mientras la le vantaba y sintió cómo los puntos le tiraban. Gritó y lo empeoró todo sacudiendo el brazo para que la soltara.

-Perdóneme, yo... no miraba por dónde iba y...

-¿Entonces no se estaba echando a mis brazos? Qué lástima -dijo el hombre en tono seductor-. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Le sonrió amigablemente. Lo cierto era que el tipo era apuesto de un modo excéntrico, pero Serena no le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró cómo iba vestido todo de negro, y que los cabellos rubios le caían por los hombros. Le re cordó a un pirata aventurero. Lo único que le faltaba era una de esas terroríficas pistolas en ganchada en el cinto y un parche en el ojo.

-Tengo prisa -dijo Serena, y enfatizó sus palabras volviendo la cabeza.

Sintió alivio al ver el pasillo vacío.

-No me diga que la persiguen los demo nios del infierno -se burló.

-No -Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces no tiene necesidad de ser res catada, ¿no es así? Está lloviendo y tengo el coche justo a la puerta.

Serena vaciló. Una escapada rápida sería lo mejor. Aunque Dar no estuviera pisándole los talones, podría estarlo en cualquier momento.

-Sí, creo... -a media frase se calló.

Si se metía en el coche con aquel hombre, tal vez estropeara la oportunidad de hacer salir al enemigo de Sammy. En ese mismo momento, tal vez alguien la estuviera observando, esperando el momento para abordarla. Le daba miedo pensar en ello, pero también era la úni ca manera que tenía de encontrar a Sammy.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, pero me en frentaré a la lluvia y a los demonios del infierno si es necesario -le dijo Serena al pirata, pasó delante de él con rapidez y salió al callejón.

El ambiente se había vuelto húmedo y so focante a causa de la lluvia; los olores de la ciudad se elevaban en el aire. La lluvia ense guida le empapó la camisa, que se pegó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. De pronto, Serena deseó haber aceptado la oferta del desconocido. Miró hacia atrás para ver si aún es taba allí. Cuando no vio a nadie, consideró sus opciones y decidió que su apartamento era lo que más cerca le pillaba.

Minutos después, empapada hasta los hue sos y sin aliento, Serena entró en el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía. Corrió escaleras arriba y pasillo adelante. Sin aliento, se apoyó sobre la pared junto a su puerta para descan sar. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Un ruido repentino la avisó del peligro in minente. Serena se apartó de la pared, pero fue demasiado tarde. La puerta de su apartamento se abrió y apareció una mano que la arrastró dentro.


	12. CAPITULO 11

Capítulo 11

M E ESTOY haciendo demasiado mayor para esto. No he corrido cuatro manzanas sin parar desde que me hice detective.

-¡Dar! Pensé que...

-Neflyte se está ocupando de Beryl Stewart.

La tenía inmovilizada, de cara a la puerta y él pegado a su espalda. Respiraba ruidosamente y Serena notó su aliento húmedo junto a la ore ja. En el apartamento, Serena sintió el mismo calor sofocante que había hecho todo el día.

-Quítate, Dar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No... Quiero decir, sí.

-Decídete, cariño.

-¡Sí!

-No lo creo -suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, junto a la cabeza de Serena-. Estoy cansado de correr detrás de ti, cansado de ocultar lo que siento, de no tocarte.

-Dar, por favor, quítate -Serena intentó darse la vuelta, pero él se pegó con más firmeza a su cuerpo-. Dar... Dar, por favor...

Sintió su mano en la cadera, y después deslizándose por el muslo.

-Di que no -murmuró Dar-. A ver si consigues algo.

Le hundió los dedos en el muslo y subió mano lentamente. Serena habría sentido miedo si el hombre que tenía detrás de ella hubiese sido otro. Pero aquel era Darién Chiba, hombre de mágicas manos y besos embriagadores. Y aunque su tono sugería que esta enfadado, que estaba al límite, Serena sabía que no le haría daño.

Sintió que Dar se estremecía, sintió su propio cuerpo responder del mismo modo. Sere, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía dejar de pensar en sus besos, en que sentiría si él le hiciera el amor allí mismo, en ese momento.

-A mitad de tu segundo pase, me acordé -le susurró al oído.

-¿Acordarte?

-De lo que pasó anoche.

Serena soltó una exclamación entrecorta y cerró los ojos.

-Estabas dormido -insistió ella-. No puedes saberlo.

Sus manos le demostraron que estaba equi vocada. De repente, la separó de la pared lo suficiente para tocarle los pechos del mismo modo en que ella le había acariciado el pecho a él la noche anterior. La acción la empujó a arrimar el trasero a su entrepierna y Serena tomó aire.

-Aún estoy enfadado contigo por escapar te de mí -le dijo-. Pero...

-Te equivocas si crees que me importa - argumentó Serena.

-Veremos lo que te importa -le dijo al oído.

La agarró de las muñecas y le plantó las manos contra la puerta. Seguidamente, le se paró las piernas y después la agarró por la cin tura.

- ¡Dar, por favor!

-¿Por favor qué, cariño?

Contoneó las caderas contra el bien forma do trasero de Serena, para hacerle saber en qué estado se encontraba ya. Bajó la cabeza y le besó y mordisqueó el cuello. Serena sintió que le rozaba los pezones ya duros a través de la seda empapada y protestó débilmente. Pero su protesta fue demasiado endeble comparada con el inmenso placer que le proporcionaban las manos de Dar, un placer que la empujó a gemir involuntariamente.

Se esforzó por recuperar la compostura, solo que en lugar de gemir, empezó a jadear y a pronunciar su nombre mientras los hábiles dedos de Dar continuaban volviendo a inventar el significado de la palabra placer.

Dar le bajó la cremallera y le metió la mano por debajo de las braguitas; sus largos dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta que la encon tró tan necesitada como claramente lo estaba él.

-Me lo esperaba -le susurró al oído.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a respirar, Dar con tinuó su camino sin piedad. Con la mano que tenía libre le bajó los pantalones hasta las ro dillas. Serena apoyó la frente contra la puerta, y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir.

-Eres mía, cariño. Reconócelo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con tozudez.

-Dilo, Serena. ¡Dímelo!

-Sí -Serena gimió al tiempo que sus de dos se deslizaban dentro de ella-. ¡Sí, maldi to seas!

Oyó cómo se bajaba la cremallera, sintió su miembro caliente y duro presionándole el tra sero. La abrazó y le hizo inclinarse un poco hacia delante. Cuando la penetró, su calor la quemó. Serena gimió de placer y, entonces, presionó para atrás para que él la tomara por entero. Temblando, Serena se agarró a la puerta, arqueó la espalda y volvió la cabeza al sen tir la ávida boca de Dar en el cuello.

Fue intenso y rápido, alucinante y tremen damente satisfactorio. Un pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Dar relajándose sobre ella, Serena se dejó caer sobre la puerta, con los pantalones y las braguitas aún por las rodi llas. Dar respiraba excitadamente mientras in tentaba subirse y abrocharse su ropa, también húmeda.

-Siento haberte asaltado así, cariño.

Sintió sus manos de nuevo sobre ella, solo que esa vez fue para subirle las braguitas y los pantalones con cuidado. Muy despacio le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara frente a frente en la oscuridad.

Serena no dijo nada y, cuando el silencio se prolongó, él le dijo:

-No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad? Si te he hecho...

Serena lo besó dulcemente. No quería que Dar se disculpara y, en ese momento, no tenía nada que decirle. En el pasado, él la había amado de una docena de formas distintas. Y, sinceramente, a Serena le habían gustado to das.

-Di algo -él le devolvió el beso, esa vez como si fuera una frágil flor.

Serena lo miró a los ojos en la oscuridad, deseando poder ver su hermoso rostro.

-Sabes que eso nunca me importó...

-Me he intentado acercar a ti desde todos los ángulos -suspiró y le dio un beso en la nariz-. No huyas más de mí. Me muero de miedo cada vez que te alejas de mí -cuando Serena no contestó él la abrazó con fuerza-. Dime que no te alejarás de mí. Necesito escu char...

- ¡Ay! -exclamó Serena al sentir un agu do dolor en el brazo.

Dar la soltó instantáneamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada. Yo...

Antes de poder terminar Dar encendió la luz. Pero ninguno de los dos se fijó en los monto nes que Serena había hecho en un esfuerzo por apilar la habitación. Los dos tenían puestos ojos en la seda manchada de sangre que se pegaba al brazo.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Eso lo he hecho yo? - preguntó Dar-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Serena miró la mancha roja y recordó el momento en que debió de haberle pasado.

-No me lo has hecho tú, Dar. Fui yo -in sistió-. Estuve a punto de caerme al salir por la puerta de atrás del Toucan y...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Venga, déjame ver -rápidamente le desabotonó la ca misa como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo; con cuidado le retiró el vendaje man chado de sangre-. Los puntos parecen intac tos, pero hasta que no te limpie la herida no lo sabré con seguridad.

Serena vio que a Dar le temblaban las ma nos; al mirarlo a la cara vio lo serio que se había puesto.

-Mejorará; tampoco me duele tanto.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, maldita sea.

Era como si no estuviera escuchándola. Serena frunció el ceño y le habló con voz temblorosa.

-Dar...

-Primero te la limpiaré...

-¿Dar?

-No te preocupes, cariño, yo me ocupa ré...

-¡Dar!

El la miró.

-Dime -Serena levantó la mano y tomó la suya- ¿por qué estás temblando? Él retiró la mano.

-No es nada.

-Quiero saber por qué estas tan disgusta do. No es propio de ti. Al menos no solías ser así.

-Después hablamos. Ahora tu brazo nece sita atención...

Serena lo empujó.

-Te dejaré que me cures el brazo si me contestas con sinceridad unas preguntas.

-Serena, esto es muy serio -le señaló el brazo-. Estás sangrando.

-Un poco de sangre no me va a matar, o ya estaría muerta.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-Ves. Te pones nervioso por cualquier co sita.

-Te va a quedar una cicatriz muy fea. Y eso es una verdadera lástima. ¡Sin sentido, la verdad!

¿Por qué cada vez que le gastaba una bro ma sobre ella misma Dar se volvía loco? De nuevo Serena lo miró a la cara con curiosidad.

-Supongo que no pasará nada si te dejo jugar a los médicos una vez más.

-No, desde luego.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

-¿De acuerdo?

-Dime «sí, Serena, acepto tu trato. Te diré cualquier cosa que quieras saber» -le instru yó Serena.

Él estaba frunciendo el ceño. De pronto es bozó una media sonrisa y se inclinó a darle un beso.

-Sí, cariño -le murmuró-. Acepto el trato. Eso es, si puedo jugar a los médicos todo el tiempo que quiera y de la manera que me apetezca.

-Eres un vicioso, Dar.

-Solía encantarte cómo te acariciaba y cómo te poseía en cuanto sabía que estabas ardiendo.

Sí, lo cierto era que solía gustarle todo lo de Dar Chiba, y aún le gustaba. En realidad, lo amaba aún más que antes; el hombre sensi ble que tenía delante, por la razón que fuera, le recordaba a un héroe herido.

Era una tonta, una loca, y sabía que él vol vería a hacerle daño. Pero sí, lo amaba con un amor tan grande que sabía que esa vez, cuan do él la dejara, no podría volver a recomponer su corazón hecho pedazos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de amarlo. Fingir que lo odiaba era simplemente otra mentira con la que esta ba harta de vivir. Lo amaría hasta la muerte y, después, para toda la eternidad. Sencillamen te, no tenía elección en el asunto.

Serena se apartó de la puerta y, al pasar a su lado, le dio la mano y tiró de él.

-Veamos si podemos encontrar una toalla limpia en el cuarto de baño.

Pasaron junto a los montones de basura y entraron en el diminuto baño del apartamento.

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta, Dar volvió a abrazarla; en su rostro había una expresión sombría.

-Encontraré a los canallas que te dispara ron y destrozaron tu apartamento. Dime que lo crees, cariño. Dime que confías en mí, porque sabes que puedes. Puedes confiar en mí como en ninguna otra persona.

Normalmente se habría burlado de sus pa labras para salvaguardar sus propios senti mientos, pero lo dijo tan serio y con tanta con vicción...

-Creo que encontrarás a esas personas. Pero confiar en ti... -Serena se encogió de hombros-. Confiar en ti va a ser un poco más difícil.

Entonces ella se inclinó y le dio un beso breve pero sincero.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le preguntó, satisfecho pero curioso al mismo tiempo.

Serena reflexionó un momento, necesitaba decirle algo.

-Por dejar a Beryl Stewart en manos de tu compañero, supongo.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Lo mismo digo -concedió Serena.

Dar miró a su alrededor y ella supo que es taba observando con interés su precario estilo de vida. Sí, el apartamento estaba hecho un asco, y sintió cierta vergüenza por eso. Podría haber alquilado un sitio mejor si hubiera que rido, solo que prefería tener un poco más de dinero para ayudar a que la flota pesquera no se viniera abajo. Y, a pesar de las veces en las que Sammy había protestado cuando ella le había ofrecido dinero, se había tragado el orgullo y lo había aceptado porque ambos deseaban que los Diablos Tsukino sobrevivieran.

-No paso mucho tiempo aquí -dijo cuando él se volvió a mirarla-. No sientas lástima de mí, Dar, ni del modo en que he ele gido vivir.

-No siento lástima de ti -le acarició la mejilla-. Te admiro. Siempre lo he hecho. Siéntate.

Serena se sentó en el retrete. Él sacó una toalla limpia de un armario y se arrodilló de lante de ella. Lo observó mientras le limpiaba la sangre con mucho cuidado.

-Sammy tiene suerte de tenerte por hermana. ¿Crees que se da cuenta de eso? -comentó pasado un rato.

-Meterse con Sammy no va a...

-Deja de defenderlo -la miró y entrece rró los ojos ligeramente-. Te hizo ir al mue lle de DuBay sabiendo que no era seguro. Solo por eso le voy a...

Serena le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No me obligó a ir al muelle de DuBay. Fui yo la que decidí salir del callejón.

Le besó la palma de la mano.

-Fue una decisión peligrosa.

-No me arrepiento.

-Yo no sé muy bien qué pensar sobre el asunto -dijo-. Podrían haberte matado y no me hace gracia pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero como no fue así... Dicen que hay una razón para que las cosas pasen de un modo determi nado. Si no te hubieran tiroteado y no hubie ras venido a mi casa, entonces tal vez no hu biéramos...

-¿Dormido juntos?

-No puedes negar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Nunca lo negué. ¿Por qué me dejaste hace dos años?

No había sido su intención preguntarle eso. Siempre había sentido que la excusa que Dar le había dado entonces, a pesar de lo mala que había sido, era suficiente. ¿Cómo podía im portarle el porqué, cuando lo esencial era que lo quería más junto a él?

-Es una larga historia -se afanó de nue vo con el brazo de Serena, y después echó la pequeña toalla manchada de sangre en el lava bo-. Hace dos años mi trabajo se interpuso entre nosotros -sacudió la cabeza y empezó a vendarle el brazo. Me había resignado a aceptarlo. Encontré un modo de vivir con ello -la miró y sonrió-. La vida no era maravi llosa, pero conseguí seguir adelante -terminó de vendarle el brazo-. Lo cierto es, cariño, que he estado viviendo una mentira y no quie ro seguir haciéndolo.

Le deslizó las manos entre las piernas y se las separó ligeramente. Se puso de rodillas y se colocó en el hueco entre sus piernas. Lenta mente, sus manos se movieron en sentido as cendente pasando por sus muslos, por su estrecha cintura y hasta sus pechos, que acarició con ambas manos. Serena cerró los ojos y as piró hondo. Entonces empezó a besarla ar dientemente y a Serena se le aceleró el cora zón. Cuando ambos jadeaban ya, se echó para atrás.

-Abre los ojos. Quiero que me mires cuando te diga esto.

Serena los abrió e hizo lo que él le pedía.

Dar aspiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio.

-De acuerdo, allá va. Yo... nunca dejé de amarte. Es la pura verdad. Te hice pensar lo contrario, pero fue porque no me quedaba otro remedio, debes creerme, Serena, yo nunca he dejado de quererte.

Intentó besarla otra vez, pero ella se retiró en ese momento. No podía amarla y haber he cho lo que hizo. No era posible hacerle a na die el daño que él le había hecho, y decirle que siempre la había amado. ¿Estaría inten tando engañarla otra vez? Dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo.

-Cuando amas a una persona, no la des truyes, Dar. Recuerdo muy bien que el día que me dejaste me dijiste...

-Te dije que quería que siguieras viva.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Él se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Sé que es una locura, pero hubo una bue na razón por la que me comporté como un mi serable. Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¿A casa? Nunca he dicho que fuera a volver a tu casa contigo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí.

-Puedo si quiero.

-¿Tienes ganas de saber la verdad?

Serena vaciló. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo saber la verdad, pero...

-Tal vez me equivoque -dijo de repen te-. Quizá fuera más fácil si no lo supieras. Si siguieras...

Serena se erizó.

-No soy una cobarde, Dar. Si hay algo que deba saber, entonces quiero escucharlo.

Por un momento se miraron fijamente en silencio. Entonces él le tendió la mano y le sonrió.

-Entonces, vamos a casa.

Dar condujo por el Distrito Jardín en silen cio. No estaba seguro de cómo le iba a expli car a Serena esos dos años perdidos sin que ella terminara odiándolo, pero habían hecho un trato y tenía que cumplir su parte.

En realidad, no había pensando contarle lo del caso Koch Menaro hasta no haber resuelto el que tenía entre manos. Lo había estado ana lizando mientras la escuchaba cantar y había decidido que el método antiguo era el mejor. Para ganarse de nuevo a Serena lo haría igual que lo había hecho dos años atrás, despacio y con inventiva. Entonces, cuando estuviera se guro de que volvía a confiar en él, se sentaría con ella un día, tal vez en par de meses más tarde, y se sinceraría.

Pero esa noche la había mirado a los ojos y había cambiado de opinión. Merecía conocer la verdad, cada uno de los sórdidos detalles. Y al final ella decidiría si quería perdonarlo o no.

Dar y Serena entraron en la cocina de su casa momentos después de meter el coche en el garaje. Había dejado la radio encendida, como de costumbre, y en ese momento sonaba una balada lenta y triste. La cafetera estaba a la mitad. Serena fue hacia el armario, sacó dos tazones amarillos y se dispuso a preparar dos cafés.

En los últimos días se había acostumbrado a verla en su cocina, aunque se le antojaba ex traño. Se preguntó qué diría Serena si supiera que la escritura de la casa estaban a su nom bre.

-¿Por qué no subes y te quitas esa ropa mojada? Date un baño si te apetece, pero no te mojes la venda. Yo te subiré el café -le pro metió.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Eres siempre tan amable con todos tus invitados?

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo no tengo invitados. ¿Qué quieres saber en realidad, Serena?

Ella alzó la cabeza y suspiró levemente como hacía siempre que le hacían una pregun ta que no deseaba contestar.

-No tiene importancia.

-Pregúntamelo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ha estado Beryl Ste wart aquí alguna vez?

Dar no iba a detallar la visita de Beryl, pero tampoco iba negarla.

-Una vez.

-¿Una vez?

-Llegó sin ser invitada y no se quedó mu cho tiempo. No nos hemos acostado si esa va a ser tu próxima pregunta.

No pensaba contarle los detalles de la no che en que Beryl Stewart se le había presentado por sorpresa mientras él estaba soñan do con ella. Eso sería demasiado revelador en ese momento y no quería sentirse más vulne rable de lo que ya se sentía. Antes de que terminara la noche, tal vez Serena saliera de su vida para siempre. Si eso ocurría, quería que al menos su orgullo quedara intacto.

-Estaré arriba -dijo en tono suave-. No tengo prisa por tomar café. He decidido que un baño me hará bien.

Una hora después, Dar estaba de pie en su dormitorio cuando Serena entró. Había dejado de llover; el cielo estaba despejado y la luna inundaba de luz el jardín. Oyó sus suaves pa sos y percibió el seductor aroma de su cuerpo, entonces se dio la vuelta despacio. Llevaba puesta una de sus camisas y, al ver sus piernas tan torneadas y sus pies descalzos, se le acele ró el ritmo cardíaco.

Serena miró la cama sin hacer.

-Estás empeorando, Dar. Pensaba que te hacías la cama.

-Me la hago, pero no con un dolor terrible en las sienes y tú en mi cabeza. Me desperté con ambas cosas.

Ella bajó la vista y miró al suelo.

-No intenté matarte.

-Lo sé.

Serena lo miró.

- No deberías haberte comido esa tercera hamburguesa. No debería haberte dejado.

-Pero estaban tan ricas... -le dijo, inten tando animarla.

Se acercó a la mesilla, sirvió una taza de café y se la pasó a Serena.

-¿Por qué tienes todas esas pastillas en el botiquín?

Con esa sencilla pregunta, Dar se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. No podía seguir posponiendo el contarle la historia del caso Koch Menaro y de lo que le siguió.

-Siéntate Serena -señaló la butaca y, cuando se hubo sentado, él paseó hasta la ven tana-. Estuvimos juntos aproximadamente un mes. Si recuerdas bien, esa última semana yo empecé a...

-Comportarte de un modo distinto.

-Aún te oigo decir «¿Estás locamente enamorado, o qué?». Lo dijiste así.

-Me acuerdo.

-Tenías razón. Estaba locamente enamo rado. Te había amado tanto tiempo que cuando finalmente nos juntamos pensé que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta -Dar vio que le temblaban las manos y se las metió en los bolsillos-. Había un tipo. Lo detuve por asesina to meses antes de empezar a salir contigo. No pudieron probar que era culpable y lo solta ron. En cosa de pocas semanas fue detenido de nuevo por otro cargo, pero pasó lo mismo -maldijo entre dientes al recordar lo frío y calculador que había sido Koch; entonces se volvió hacia Serena-. Koch decidió divertir se un poco conmigo y unos cuantos policías más.

-¿Koch?

- Koch Menaro, así se llamaba el tipo -le explicó Dar-. Hizo un par de amenazas de muerte a los miembros de mi brigada. Al prin cipio no le di importancia. Ese tipo de cosas pasan de vez en cuando. La vida siguió. Tú y yo empezamos a salir juntos un par de meses después y, entonces, tres semanas más tarde encontré otra amenaza de muerte. Igual les pasó a cada uno de los demás policías. El jefe decidió que teníamos que poner vigilancia a nuestros familiares porque las amenazas los mencionaban también a ellos.

-¿Esos dos hombres que me vigilaban es taban protegiéndome?

-Sí. Eso era lo que deberían haber estado haciendo, pero tú no dejabas de despistarlos y Menaro me lo puso mucho más difícil -Dar empe zó a pasearse de nuevo-. Pensé en lo vulne rable que eras, y también en tu madre. Incluso en Sammy. A pesar de que él y yo estuviéramos algo enfrentados, no quería que le pasara nada. Me pareció que tan solo me quedaba una alternativa.

Se detuvo y la miró.

-Alejarte de mí.

Dar no pensó que le iba a costar tanto reco cerlo. Finalmente dijo:

-Sí. Pensé que tal vez, si me apartaba lo bastante deprisa, Koch jamás sabría nada de ti ni de tu familia.

-¿Y?

Dar sonrió con amargura.

-Y funcionó. Koch se centró primero en los otros dos policías, vigiló sus casas y siguió a sus familiares. Tan solo fue cuestión de suer te que decidiera ir por mí el último. Dos hombres perdieron a miembros de su familia antes de que lo detuviéramos y...

Dar oyó a Serena tomar aire, vio que dejaba a taza de café sobre la mesita.

-Pero lo atrapasteis, ¿no?

-Uno de mis soplones me pasó una infor mación. Dijo que Koch estaba planeando asal tar el domicilio de uno de los oficiales. El oficial y su familia se habían marchado, pero una de las hijas había vuelto inesperadamente. Solo que no fue inesperado. Koch le había en viado una carta y la había animado a volver a casa.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Llegamos a tiempo de desactivar la bom ba. La chica salió ilesa.

La escena de pronto le volvió a la memo ria. Se había sorprendido totalmente cuando Koch salió de entre las sombras. Dar estaba en la casa solo, haciendo una última comproba ción antes de volver a la comisaría a archivar un informe.

-Koch estaba en la casa. Estaba allí cuan do llegamos. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y sonreía. Tenía un paquete en la mano. Un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Me recor dó al papel que utilizaba tu madre para envol ver el pescado.

Dar vio que Serena se abrazaba. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Pensé que se había enterado de tu exis tencia. Pensé que tal vez... que tal vez os hu biera hecho algo horrible a tu madre o a ti. Me volví loco y me tiré a él. No creo que se es perara eso. Lo derribé, el paquete se le cayó de la mano. Fui tras él y lo golpeé. De repente empezó a gritar que había una bomba, pero le dije que ya la habíamos desactivado. Dijo que no, y señaló el paquete del suelo. En ese mo mento me enteré de que había una segunda bomba. No estaba seguro del tiempo que que daba para que explotara, pero por la cara que puso Koch, adiviné que no era mucho. Él in tentó ponerse de pie. Estaba de rodillas cuan do me di la vuelta y eché a correr. La casa ex plotó justo cuando yo acababa de cruzar la puerta. La onda expansiva me lanzó a treinta metros.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Finalmente Serena habló.

-¿Y Koch?

-Muerto. Todo el mundo dijo que estaba muerto. Que no había podido salir. Dijeron que yo fui el único que salí por la puerta.

Dar se volvió hacia la ventana y se quedó arando el cielo nocturno.

-Pero no estabas seguro, ¿no?

-Yo quería un cuerpo, una prueba de que aquella pesadilla había terminado. Fui a casa de tu madre y te vi en la ventana de arriba - Dar sacudió la cabeza-. Pensé en todas las co sas horribles que podrían haber ocurrido. Pensé en cómo habría sido todo si no hubieras estado allí.

-Pero estaba allí, y estaba bien.

Dar se dio la vuelta.

-Necesitaba un cuerpo para saber que no habría peligro. Necesitaba saber que Koch ja más podría volver a hacerte daño. Nunca lo encontraron. Nada. La bomba arrasó la casa y destruyó todo. Había planeado decírtelo todo cuando lo hubiéramos pillado. Nunca pensé en apartarme de ti indefinidamente. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de dejar lo nuestro, no suponía que fuera a ser para siempre, tan solo hasta que se resolviera el caso. Un mes, dos a lo sumo. Me parecía mucho tiempo sin ti, pero podría haber sido para siempre si Koch hubiera sabido de tu existencia. No me costó mucho convencerme a mí mismo de que ha bía hecho lo correcto y de que debía seguir haciéndolo.

-Porque no había ningún cuerpo que te demostrara que todo había terminado.

-Exactamente. De modo que decidí...

-Alejarte para siempre.

Serena habló con voz extraña, temblorosa. Dar se pasó las manos por los cabellos.

-Tu seguridad era lo prioritario. Cada vez que me sentía débil y pensaba en contarte la verdad, pensaba en lo que había sentido al ver a Koch con aquel paquete marrón en la mano. Lo eres todo para mí, cariño. No podía arriesgarme a que Koch estuviera esperando ahí fuera a que yo empezara a vivir de nuevo. Si hubiera podido escapar a la explosión... -Dar sacudió la cabeza-. Hice todo lo posible para alejarme de todas las personas que me importaban. Incluso vendí mi mitad del rancho en Texas.

-¿Crees que Koch está muerto?

Dar vaciló.

-El jefe me recordó el otro día que han pasado dos años. Dijo que si Koch estuviera vivo, ya me habría enterado. Supongo que he dejado que los fantasmas del pasado me marquen el futuro.

-¿Y ahora?

-Estos días pasados me han hecho ver que no hay garantías de que ninguno de los dos lleguemos al final de la semana. A ti te pega ron un tiro en el muelle de DuBay mientras yo dormía en la hamaca del porche. Mañana podrían pegarme a mí un tiro.

-Háblame de las pastillas.

Dar odiaba sobre todo aquella parte de la confesión. No resultaba agradable reconocer que se había convertido en un inútil. ¿Podría llegar a entender Serena hasta dónde era capaz de caer un hombre? ¿Hasta dónde se había hundido él?

-Dar... -

-Estaba enfadado. Quería un cuerpo, mal dita fuera. Sin cuerpo, significaba que o bien podía jugar con tu vida una vez más o bien te nía que aprender a vivir sin ti. Me decidí por lo último y después lo pasé muy mal. Durante mucho tiempo no le serví a nadie de nada. No comía ni dormía. Estuve a punto de perder mi trabajo -Dar intentó sonreír, pero fracasó-. Entiéndeme, cariño, tú también eras mi adic ción. Mi vida me parecía inútil si no estabas conmigo. El jefe intentó ayudarme, incluso mi viejo soplón vino a verme un par de veces. Al final, empecé a ver a un psiquiatra. Así fue cómo empecé a tomar pastillas.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, un paso tímido, con la mirada llena de preocupación.

-Mejoraste, ¿no? Ya no tomas pastillas, ¿verdad?

-No, ya no.

-¿Entonces el psiquiatra te ayudó?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿cómo...?

-¿Cómo salí de todo ello?

-Sí.

Dar le acarició la mejilla. ¿Lo entendería Serena? Si no intentaba explicárselo, nunca lo sabría.

-Tú acababas de empezar a trabajar en el Toucan y yo me obligué a ir a verte actuar. Te había evitado hasta ese momento, de modo que sentarme en aquella mesa esa primera no che y tener que estar en el mismo sitio que tú fue una de las cosas más duras que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Esperaba sentirme peor, sentirme hundido después, pero lo más extra ño fue que me sentí mejor. Verte allí viva y sonriendo a toda esa gente me hizo darme cuenta de que el sacrificio había valido la pena. Y esa noche me sentí en paz por primera vez en un año. De ese modo, aún tenía una parte de ti. Siempre tendría una parte de ti.

Serena estaba temblando y Dar la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Calma, cariño, no te he contado todo esto para disgustarte. Yo solo...

Ella se apartó de él.

-No. No me confundas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pensaba que estaba aclarando las cosas -Dar sintió que sus esperanzas se desvanecían-. ¿Me estás di ciendo que es demasiado tarde?

-No lo sé.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es a Haruca a quien amas?

-No lo sé.

-Una vez me amaste.

Visiblemente enfadada, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Crees que el amor es algo que una per sona puede apagar y encender?

-No, por supuesto que no. Sabía que ne cesitarías tiempo para...

-¿Para enamorarme perdidamente de ti una segunda vez?

-Reconozco que me gusta cómo suena eso. Sí, eso me gustaría mucho.

-¡Deberías haberme dicho la verdad, mal dita sea! Deberías haber confiado en mí lo suficiente como para jugar limpio y dejarme to mar mis propias decisiones.

-Era fundamental que todo se llevara en secreto para mantener a Koch alejado de ti. Hice lo que debía hacer. Sigo creyendo que fue lo mejor que podía hacer para que siguie ras con vida. No quiero ir a visitar el cemente rio como otros -Dar intentó abrazarla pero ella lo evitó-. Serena, sé que no te ha resulta do fácil escuchar todo esto. Siento mucho todo el daño que te hice, pero tal vez ahora podamos...

-Podríamos habernos marchado. Haber desaparecido. Podríamos...

-Sí, pensé en huir. Pero quedaban Ikuko y Sammy. Koch podría haber ido por ellos, y de ese modo habría ganado también.

-Tienes respuesta para todo, ¿verdad? Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Necesito tomar el aire. No me sigas.

Dar le dejó marchar. A lo mejor ella tenía ra zón; a lo mejor necesitaba tiempo para asimi larlo todo lo que le había contado. La oyó ba jar las escaleras y después el portazo de la puerta trasera. Nervioso, fue a buscar un ciga rrillo. Le daría diez minutos, decidió, diez mi nutos y después...

Dar tiró el cigarrillo sin encender al suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo 12

LA ENCONTRÓ en el balancín que había entre los dos robles gigantes del patio trasero. Estaba allí sentada con las rodillas do bladas y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas. Dar no esperó a que lo invitara. Simplemente se sentó a su lado, le echó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó.

Ella no lo rechazó. Dar no estaba seguro de si eso era una buena o una mala señal. Empe zó a mover el columpio con ritmo lento y constante. Instantes después, Serena dejó caer las piernas y se inclinó sobre él.

-Sabes, compré esta casa hace un año, justo después de que empezara a ir al Toucan a verte. Me acordé de que me dijiste que cuan do eras pequeña soñabas con un patio con un columpio. No compré este lugar por la casa en sí o por el vecindario. Es una zona bonita, pero... cuando vine a verla y vi el columpio en este patio tan tranquilo le dije a la de la inmobiliaria que me la quedaba. Ella quiso ense ñarme la casa por dentro y yo dejé que lo hi ciera, pero no estaba prestando atención al ta maño o al número de habitaciones. Lo único que quería era el columpio y el patio.

-La casa es muy bonita -dijo Serena en voz baja.

-Está bien construida -le aseguró Dar-. Reconozco que el porche me interesó algo porque de pequeño teníamos una vieja hamaca en el porche delantero de la casa del rancho. Mamá solía sacarme de ella a la edad de quince años. Debió de utilizar la escoba conmigo al menos dos veces por semana.

Dar bajó la cabeza y besó a Serena en la sien.

-Después del trabajo, vengo aquí y me imagino que estás sentada a mi lado. A veces me echo a dormir en la hamaca y pienso que tú me estás mirando desde aquí.

-Por favor, déjalo ya -enterró la cara en el pecho de Dar.

Dar le levantó la barbilla.

-No, no pienso parar. Voy a seguir con tándote todas las cosas que pensé, todo lo que hice para no volverme loco. Como no podía estar contigo, pensaba en ti todo el tiempo. Te imaginaba pidiéndome que te hiciera el amor sobre el césped.

-¿Sabes que parece una locura?

-Claro que sí. El psiquiatra me lo confir mó. Pero el hecho es que funcionó donde las pastillas y la bebida habían fallado. He repeti do esas ensoñaciones una y otra vez en mi mente. Hemos hecho el amor en cada habita ción de esta casa y en cada centímetro del pa tio. El verte tres noches a la semana en el Tou can, cantándome esas bonitas canciones...

-¿Cantándote? -dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y humor.

-Sí, a mí. Eran todas para mí. Decidí eso desde el principio -Dar bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura-. Lo que tienes que creer, cariño, es que te amaba entonces y te sigo amando ahora. Fue culpa mía. Entiéndelo, me hago totalmente responsable de eso, pero aho ra tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de nue vo. Quiero creer que Koch está muerto. Debe ría haberlo creído desde el principio.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo... Pero no lo es.

Dar sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tragó sa liva.

-Quiero que estés aquí. Vente a vivir con migo, cariño.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que ella dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo.

Hacía una noche suave y el fragrante aro ma del jazmín les llegó desde los arbustos. Pasaron varios minutos. Finalmente, Serena dijo:

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si es taba acostándome con Haruca? Quiero que se pas que...

-Sé que no te ha tocado.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y lo miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

Dar siguió columpiándolos.

-Lo recuerdo todo -le sonrió-. Sobre todo me gustan esos leves gemidos que se es capan de tu garganta cuando me sientes den tro, el modo en que te ladeas levemente, para después arquearte como... -se calló, y le pre guntó lo que ya sabía, o al menos sospecha ba-. Nunca has hecho el amor con nadie ex cepto conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

-No ha sido por falta de oportunidades, no te creas; Haruca quería...

Dar la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó en silencio.

-No te has acostado con nadie por la mis ma razón que yo. No tenía sentido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dar detuvo el columpio.

-Estoy diciendo que te amo, Serena Tsukino. Te he amado y te amaré hasta que me muera. Estoy diciendo que no tiene sentido estar con otra persona cuando tú eres lo único que he querido siempre.

Su mirada de sorpresa lo molestó.

-Mira, yo he tenido un montón de oportu nidades. Simplemente no aproveché ninguna de ellas.

Cuando Serena siguió mirándolo con aque lla expresión confundida, Dar retiró el brazo y se puso de pie.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó ella.

Dar fue hacia la puerta.

-Arriba -contestó, volviendo la cabeza.

Siguió caminando, esperando oír el chirri do del columpio, esperando que ella lo siguie ra. Se detuvo en el porche y miró hacía atrás; Serena seguía sentada sobre el columpio. Se obligó a sí mismo a entrar. Estaba en el pasillo cuando oyó unas pisadas apresuradas subiendo las escaleras. Serena lo alcanzó justo cuan do cruzaba la puerta del dormitorio.

-Dar, ¿esperas que crea que has pasado sin una mujer...?

-Sí -se volvió rápidamente y la metió en el dormitorio-. Sí, espero que me creas. Pero en caso de que dudes, dime qué puedo hacer para convencerte.

La empujó suavemente contra la puerta y sintió cómo temblaba. Bajó la cabeza y la besó hasta que empezó a jadear y se abrazó a él.

-Espera -Serena suspiró y fue a desabro charle la camisa; mientras le quitaba los botones un rayo de luna se coló por la ventana y los acarició con su luz azulada-. Ahora yo - le pidió y se apoyó de nuevo contra la puerta del ropero.

El corazón le latía apresuradamente mien tras él le desabotonaba la blusa y se la abría.

Serena vio cómo Dar bajaba la cabeza y supo que ya no podría echarse atrás. En cuan to sus labios le rozaron los pezones, Serena gi mió. Ella le agarró la cabeza mientras él conti nuó halagándola con su lengua. Dar le acarició las caderas y deslizó las manos hasta sus finas y diminutas braguitas blancas. Entonces se arrodilló y empezó a besarle el vientre plano, a lo largo de la goma de las braguitas, provo cándola con la lengua a través de la seda.

-Oh, Dar...

-Eres tan preciosa -le susurró y el calor de su aliento la volvió loca.

Él le acarició los muslos por atrás hasta lle gar al borde de las braguitas, por donde metió las manos y empezó a manosearle el trasero.

-He soñado tantas veces con esto -con fesó mientras sus manos la adoraban con deli cada persuasión-. Y me excitaba tanto... - Serena se estremeció y aspiró hondo-. ¿Soñabas tú conmigo, cariño?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Serena vaciló. Cuando Dar dejó de acariciarla, ella bajó la ca beza y se encontró con sus ojos azules estu diándola, esperando una respuesta. Intentó ha blar. Al ver que no podía, desvió la mirada.

-Dime que yo no he sido el único que ha hecho el amor con un recuerdo. Dime que dormí contigo algunas veces, que te hice el amor en tu habitación a mitad de la noche. Re conoce que cuando te tocabas hacías como si fuera yo el que te acariciaba.

Se puso de pie y le volvió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

Serena se puso colorada.

-Sí -dijo finalmente-. Soñaba contigo y me acariciabas en sueños.

En lugar de decirle lo mucho que eso lo complacía, se lo demostró besándola, gimiendo desesperadamente. Serena le dejó controlar el beso, pero cuando se apartó de ella para tomar aire, le deslizó la mano por el pecho y el estómago para tocarle a través de los pantalones. Mientras él gemía de placer, ella cambió de sitio con él y lo empujó contra el armario. De nuevo lo acarició a través de los pantalo nes y después le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la cremallera.

Sus dedos lo encontraron caliente y duro y le deslizó el dedo por la punta. Gimió y aguantó hasta que ya no pudo más. Entonces la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-No más simulacros, no más sueños.

La colocó sobre la cama, se quitó las botas y los vaqueros. Desnudo, bronceado y firme como una estatua, se inclinó sobre ella. Serena se maravilló al ver la perfección de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo otra cosa más que decirte.

Serena se puso tensa.

-¿Algo más? ¿Crees que querré saberlo?

-No es nada malo.

-Entonces dímelo.

-Es sobre esta casa. En realidad no es mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Me dijiste que la ha bías comprado.

-La compré, pero la escritura está a tu nombre. En realidad es tu casa.

Su confesión la dejó sin habla. Entonces empezó a llorar.

-Oh, cariño, no llores.

-Puedo llorar si quiero -Serena sollozó, incapaz de parar; se incorporó un poco-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Es imposible amar tanto a una persona. Ni siquiera sabías si íba mos a volver a hablarnos, menos aún...

-Calla... -se puso de espaldas y la subió encima de él.

Serena se movió hasta que se colocó a hor cajadas.

-Supongo que ahora querrás oír mi confe sión.

-¿Tienes una?

-Lo cierto es que tengo un álbum de re cortes. Lo empecé antes de que me besaras por primera vez. En realidad, creo que lo com pré la primera semana que nos conocimos. Me pareciste tan sexy y tan guapo... Cada vez que veía tu nombre en los periódicos, recortaba lo que fuera y lo pegaba en mi álbum.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Me estás diciendo...?

-Sí. Te estoy diciendo que te deseé desde el principio. Yo tenía quince años y...

El no la dejó terminar. Rodó rápidamente y se puso encima de ella. La besó larga y apa sionadamente. La besó hasta que los dos estu vieron jadeando, ardiendo. Entonces la pene tró, prometiéndose a ella en silencio para toda la vida.

Dar estaba en el porche escuchando a Neflyte, que le estaba haciendo un resumen de las cuatro horas anteriores. Eran las dos de la ma drugada y Serena dormía en la habitación. Ha bían pasado varias horas haciendo el amor y, cuando ella por fin se había dormido en sus brazos, él se había levantado sin hacer ruido y había llamado a su compañero.

-Tenías razón -dijo Neflyte-, esa basu ra que había en la consigna tal vez sea importante -se sacó el papel del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Dar-. El barco se llama Dungeress. Es más viejo que mi abuela pero aún sigue en el puerto y de una pieza. Hay un grupo activista que reclama que tiene valor histórico. La ciu dad ha accedido a esperar hasta que decidan si vale la pena conservarlo.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Dar mientras estudiaba el arrugado artículo de periódico.

-Esa es la parte más interesante. Está amarrada en River Bay, justo donde Sammy Tsukino amarra sus barcos. Y hay algo más. A menos de una manzana está el almacén pro piedad de Black S.A.

Dar aguzó los oídos.

-¿No era allí donde trabajaba el cadáver del río?

-Eso es -Neflyte bostezó y se tumbó en la hamaca.

Dar reflexionó sobre la información que acababan de intercambiar.

-¿Has investigado la empresa?

-Sí -Neflyte cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza-. Parece legal, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Una empresa grande como esa puede ser la tapadera para un sinfín de activi dades ilegales.

-¿Cómo de grande?

-Eso fue lo que más tiempo me llevó. Volví a la comisaría para conseguir una descripción. Tienen una oficina en Honduras, otra en Río de Janeiro y otra más en Mónaco. Es una compañía de importación y exportación que se dedica a una gran variedad de artículos, desde tabaco a zapatillas de tenis.

Dar miró el reloj. Lo más probable sería que Serena durmiera toda la noche. Si la suerte lo acompañaba, volvería antes del amanecer y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que había salido.

-Probablemente Serena dormirá toda la noche.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -preguntó Neflyte en tono ligero y, cuando Dar lo miró, vio que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Neflyte se puso cómodo y cruzó las pier nas. Entonces bostezó.

-Tienes el aspecto de un hombre al que acaban de quitarle un enorme peso de encima. No te estás metiendo las manos en los bolsi llos buscando un cigarrillo, ni paseándote. Al gunas personas las llaman vicios. Yo pienso que son obsesiones que se adquieren para compensar otras -hizo una pausa sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Es Serena Tsukino tu obsesión?

Dar miró hacia el columpio del patio.

-Desde hace cinco años -reconoció.

-Entonces ella sería...

-Demasiado joven como para mirarla. Sí, lo sé. Por eso no fuimos más allá hasta hace un par de años -Dar se volvió y se apoyó con tra la baranda de hierro-. La amo, Neflyte, pero es una larga historia. Esta noche, lo que necesito de ti es lo que yo he hecho durante estos días pasados. Quiero que cuides de Serena mientras voy a echarle un vistazo al Dun geress. Volveré lo antes posible, y espero que con algunas respuestas.

Dar pasó con el coche por delante del mue lle de DuBay y aparcó a dos manzanas de Ri ver Bay. Mientras caminaba hacia el paseo lo calizó con la vista al Dungeress. Era una vieja reliquia. El tiempo y los elementos lo habían gastado, pero aún tenía las redes colgando. Era muy grande y fabricado en sólida madera. Dar no tenía ni idea de si el barco tenía o no valor histórico, pero en ese momento no le importaba con tal de que apuntara en la direc ción del asesino de Mickey.

Hacía buena noche, las aguas estaban en calma y el cielo tachonado con millones de es trellas. Sin hacer ruido, subió a bordo y sacó la pistola de la funda mientras rodeaba la timonera. Muy despacio, abrió la puerta de la bodega. Los escalones crujieron bajo su peso. Cuando llevaba unos pocos escalones bajados, Dar sintió que no estaba solo.

-Te ha llevado bastante tiempo.

Reconoció la voz, pero le faltaba la arro gancia con la que Sammy Tsukino había nacido.

Dio otro paso, y después otro, hasta que las escaleras terminaron y se vio rodeado por la oscuridad en las entrañas del Dungeress. De repente una luz se encendió en un rincón alejado. Dar entrecerró los ojos, pero aun así dis tinguió la silueta de Sammy tirado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Tenía muy mal aspecto, con la cara sucia y el negro cabello enmarañado.

Se acercó a Sammy y le miró la pierna.

-Santo Cielo, Sammy. Deberías estar en el hospital.

-Oui. Debería. Iré en cuanto pueda. Eso es, si eres tan buen detective como parecen pensar todos en esta ciudad.

-La pista que dejaste en el casillero no fue demasiado, ni la tozudez de tu hermana inten tando proteger a «San Sammy».

El comentario hizo sonreír a Sammy.

-¿Entonces está bien?

-Está bien. Preocupada por ti, pero bien.

Eso le quitó un gran peso de encima. Dar no se dio cuenta, pero esa vez no sintió celos. Ja más entendería aquella apasionada relación entre hermanos que compartían Serena y Sammy, pero estaba preparado para aceptarla.

Se arrodilló para examinar el muslo de Sammy. Tenía una infección de caballo.

-¿Has traído a la caballería? -le pregun tó Sammy.

-No. No estaba seguro de lo que me en contraría. Estoy solo. Vamos, Sammy, salgamos de este lugar.

Sammy agarró a Dar del brazo.

-No hasta que hablemos.

Dar oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, Sammy enfocó la linterna hacia el rincón opuesto. Goddard Reese estaba sentado en el suelo, con una cuerda alrededor de las muñecas que después le habían atado a los tobillos. También estaba amordazado.

-¿Es tuyo? -le preguntó Sammy.

-Sí, es mío.

-Eso fue lo que dijo él, pero yo no estaba seguro, de modo que Mort lo ató.

- ¿Mort?

Dar oyó otro ruido y Sammy enfocó la linterna hacia otro rincón. Y allí, acurrucados juntos, había media docena de chiquillos sucios y asustados.

-El mayor tiene diecisiete años -dijo Sammy, enfocando el haz de luz sobre una chica que tenía la cabeza agachada.

Junto a ella, una niña pequeña se acurruca ba con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la mayor.

-Esa es la más pequeña, tal vez de unos ocho años.

Momentos después se oyó el ruido de pa sos en las escaleras y Dar sacó la pistola.

-Ese será Mort -dijo Sammy-. Es mi guar dián.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Mort a Sammy-. Se parecía al hombre que me describiste; por eso lo dejé pasar.

-Has hecho bien; es él.

Un ruido al otro lado recordó a Dar que Goddard seguía allí atado y amordazado. Se puso de pie, le quitó la linterna a Sammy y fue a desatar al viejo.

-Ese -dijo Goddard señalando a Mort me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me ató. Eso fue ayer por la mañana. ¿Dónde demonios has estado, Superman? Este lugar no es apto ni para los cerdos.

Sonriendo, Dar se metió la linterna en el bolsillo trasero, sacó un billete de cincuenta del otro y se lo metió a Goddard en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Te dije que te daría un extra si encontra bas a Sammy. Aquí lo tienes -ayudó al hombre a levantarse-. Ahora vete. Iré a verte dentro de un par de días.

-Que sea una semana. Me llevará todos esos días librarme de este dolor de cabeza.

Mientras God se acercaba hacia las escale ras, dijo:

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la mercancía? Sammy dice que son estos niños.

Era lo que Dar había sospechado nada más verlos. La idea le produjo náuseas, y entonces habló en voz alta para que lo oyeran todos:

-Van a volver con sus familias en cuando averigüemos quiénes son y de dónde han venido. Vamos, amigo. Tengo trabajo pendiente -cuando Goddard se marchó Dar se volvió hacia Mort-. Ven y agarra esta linterna.

Mientras Mort hacía lo que le había pedido, Dar fue a ver cómo estaban los niños. La ma yoría estaban ilesos. Ciertamente estaban su cios y muertos de miedo, pero Sammy había hecho lo posible para darles de comer; el suelo estaba lleno de envoltorios.

Dar contó seis, dos chicos y cuatro chicas, contando a Mort. Se volvió hacia Sammy.

-¿Entonces cuál es la historia?

-Diamante Black se dedica a la trata de blancas, esa es la historia -rugió Sammy-. Saca a niños del país escondidos entre sus mercan cías. Yo me topé con los niños de casualidad.

-¿Y dónde encajaba Mickey Burelly? - le preguntó Dar.

-En realidad no encajaba -Sammy suspiró-. Lo conocí hará un par de meses. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, Mickey había acumulado un mon tón de deudas. Como se suele decir, era un tipo insignificante al que le gustaba vivir a lo gran de. Acabó pidiéndole prestado dinero a Patch Pollaro, y así fue como nos conocimos. Se re trasó en un pago y me enviaron a mí a recor darle cómo funcionaba el sistema. Cuando vi a los niños esa noche, me di cuenta de lo que es taba pasando. Pensé en marcharme y después en dejarlos en la comisaría. Acabé escondién dolos aquí. No sabía quién era el que estaba di rigiendo esta operación y...

-No estabas seguro de que Pollaro no es tuviera implicado -terminó de decir por él Dar-. ¿Y si lo hubiera estado?

-No lo sé. Cuando me enteré de que no lo estaba, averigüé quién era el responsable. Pen sé que sería mejor si le pasaba los niños a Mickey Burelly. Lo conocía, y me venía bien para permanecer en el anonimato. Lo llamé y concerté una entrevista con él. Entonces, para asegurarme de que nada fracasara, dejé ese ar tículo de periódico sobre el barco en la consigna. Mi plan era enviar la llave a la comisa ría si Mickey no cumplía su promesa y devolvía a los niños a sus familias.

-Deberías haberme llamado a mí -insis tió Dar.

-En el puerto me conocen demasiadas personas; no quería publicidad. Y sabes igual que yo que cuando la historia salga a la luz, será una noticia bomba.

-¿Temes quedar como uno de los buenos? -Dar no podía ocultar lo mucho que la actitud de Sammy lo divertía-. Si eso ocurre, Patch Po llaro no podría utilizar más tu talento, ¿eh?

-No me gusta trabajar para Patch. Soy pescador, Dar, eso es lo que hago. El haber roto unas cuantas narices y unos cuantos dedos ha servido para que los Diablos sigan en el agua. Pero no tendré que seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo.

-Si necesitas tanto el dinero, ¿por qué no vender a los niños? -Dar lo estaba provocando.

Sammy maldijo.

-Los hombres con los que yo trato no son víctimas inocentes, Darién. Tal vez camine en la cuerda floja, pero no soy un criminal. Esos niños no han hecho nada para estar aquí. No merecen nada de esto.

-Bueno, empezaré por ahí.

-De eso nada -le soltó Sammy-. Estuvie ron a punto de matar a mi hermana y yo llevo un trozo de plomo en la pierna. Diamante Black va a pagar por lo que ha hecho. De aquí en adelante trabajaremos en equipo.

-Necesitas ir al hospital, Sammy.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que aga rremos a Black y los niños estén de vuelta en sus casas.

Sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Sammy sobre los niños, Dar estudió al hermano de Serena con interés.

-¿Qué? -Sammy apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti. Serena tenía razón. Dijo que tenías un lado bueno. Jamás lo había visto hasta aho ra. Supongo que tal vez antes estuviera dema siado ocupado detestándote como para darte una oportunidad.

-Tú tampoco me caías demasiado bien - Sammy abrió los ojos; iguales a los de su hermana, y lo miró abiertamente-. Entonces ¿cuál es el plan, viejo? Quiero un pedazo de Black por Serena y otro por cada uno de los niños.

-Nos lo repartiremos -le prometió Dar-. Ahora será mejor que te ayude a ponerte de pie.


	14. FINAL

Capítulo 13

SERENA se despertó sobresaltada y se in corporó enseguida. Dar no estaba a su lado, lo sintió antes de pasar la mano por la sábana. Pensando que estaba junto a la venta na, dejó caer la sábana; estaba a punto de le vantarse de la cama cuando el hombre que es taba junto a la ventana habló.

-Incluso dormida resultas muy bella.

Serena soltó una exclamación entrecortada y se cubrió los pechos desnudos.

-¿Quién es usted?

El extraño salió de las sombras y al hacerlo la luz de la luna le iluminó la cara.

-Lo conozco -tartamudeó Serena-. Us ted es el pirata que estaba esta noche en el Toucan. El hombre de la puerta trasera.

-¿Pirata? -sonrió divertido-. Me llamo Diamante Black.

Serena no reconoció el nombre. ¿Debería acaso sonarle?

-¿Dónde está Dar?

-Deberías haber aceptado mi oferta de acompañarte a casa. De haberlo hecho, tu amigo el de abajo seguiría con vida.

-No... ¡No!

-No era Chiba. Era el otro.

Serena no podía respirar.

-¿Neflyte? Ha matado a Neflyte. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-No pueden quedar todos vivos, Bella -se sentó en la cama junto a ella y Serena retrocedió, agarrándose con más fuerza a la sábana-. Eres verdaderamente despampanante, ¿sabes? La per fección es difícil de encontrar hoy en día. La perfección y la lealtad. El poseer algo tan extra ordinario como tú, bueno, digamos que no todos los días un hombre puede hacer realidad sus fan tasías.

Serena ignoró sus palabras.

-¿Dónde está Sammy?

-Hasta hace unas pocas horas no podría haber contestado a esa pregunta. Pero Chiba condujo a mis hombres hasta él hará cosa de una hora.

-¿Dar sabe dónde está Sammy?

-Eso parece. ¿No se lo dijo?

Serena estaba confusa. Si Dar hubiera sabi do dónde estaba Sammy, se lo habría dicho. ¿O quizá no?

-¿Te gustan las playas tropicales y las margaritas?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a hacer una pequeña excursión, tú y yo. ¿Qué prefieres: una playa tropical o un refugio de montaña?

-Usted mató a Mickey Burelly.

-De manera indirecta supongo que eso es cierto. Yo no apreté el gatillo, pero... -se en cogió de hombros y sonrió-. Has sido un pa jarillo muy escurridizo, querida. Tendré que decidir qué tipo de castigo mereces por todas las molestias que me he tomado por ti.

Serena se estremeció bajo la sábana.

-Oh, no te preocupes. No será nada que estropee tu perfección -estiró el brazo y le acarició el cuello con un dedo-. Como te he dicho, eres una belleza difícil de encontrar. Pero no puedo permitir que te rebeles contra mí cada vez que quieras. Así que ten cuidado. Puedo hacerte daño de maneras mucho más satisfactorias para mí y más degradantes para ti.

Era un animal con traje caro, decidió Serena, pero un animal de todos modos.

-Destruyó mi apartamento.

-No vas a necesitar ese vestuario de mal gusto; te he comprado otro nuevo -se puso de pie; su traje negro y su cabello largo y rubio le daban un aspecto tan siniestro como verdaderamente era-. Ven, deja que te ayude a vestirte para la excursión.

-Váyase al infierno.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-Cuidado. Tu hermano y Chiba aún no están muertos. Mis hombres los están vigilan do en este preciso momento, esperando ins trucciones mías.

-Está loco.

-No, tú lo estás si crees que puedes luchar conmigo y salir victoriosa. Si no vienes conmigo, y no llamo por teléfono en una hora, mis hombres tienen órdenes de matar a tu her mano y después a Chiba.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que lo que dice es verdad?

El hombre levantó un elegante vestido que había sobre el respaldo de la butaca de flores. Serena se fijó en él y se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes.

-No creo que tengas elección.

Podría estar mintiendo, pero ¿y si no fuera así?

- Si voy con usted, los dejará vivir a los dos. Le pasó el vestido.

-La única promesa que puedo hacerte es que estarán muertos dentro de una hora si te niegas a venir conmigo. Póntelo.

Serena le arrebató el vestido.

-Dése la vuelta.

Black sonrió y se volvió. Serena se le vantó de la cama y se puso el vestido en un santiamén. Entonces se miró y vio que el caro vestido acentuaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

-Perfecto -la admiró.

Serena levantó la vista y vio cómo Black se sacaba un par de braguitas de seda del bol sillo.

-Ahora ponte estas -cuando ella no se movió, Diamante suspiró-. Póntelas, o ven tal y como estás. Pero vendrás, o tu hermano y Chiba morirán como el poli de abajo.

Serena agarró las braguitas y se las puso discretamente, para que él viera lo menos po sible.

-Además eres recatada. Un verdadero te soro -se inclinó y levantó del suelo un par de zapatos blancos que había junto a la silla-. Ahora estos.

Esa vez Serena no vaciló. Se agachó y se puso las sandalias.

-No se saldrá con la suya, aunque tal vez lo piense. Darién Chiba es el mejor detective de la ciudad. Dará con usted.

Diamante Black obligó a Serena a bajar las escaleras delante de él y, cuando llegaron a la cocina, vio a un hombre esperándolos a la puerta. Medía más de un metro ochenta, un hombre fornido con el pelo rubio y corto al estilo militar y con cara de malo. Llevaba un traje tan caro y tan oscuro como el de Diamante Black.

-Este es Gino, mi nuevo hombre -le dijo-. Su trabajo es sencillo: satisfacerme.

El hombretón abrió la puerta y condujo a Serena hasta el porche. Y entonces fue cuando vio a Neflyte Ward sin vida sobre la hamaca.

Dar consiguió poner a Sammy de pie con la ayuda de Mort. A pesar de lo mal que tenía la pierna, Dar se dio cuenta de que Sammy no iba a ir al hospital hasta estar seguro de que los niños estaban a salvo y Black detenido.

Dar apoyó a Sammy contra la pared y acababa de darse la vuelta cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él.

- Superman...

Dar vio a Goddard Reese bajar las escaleras medio cayéndose.

-Qué demonios, viejo, te dije que...

-Tenemos compañía -lo interrumpió-. Hay dos en el muelle. Y llevan dos ametralladoras así de grandes.

-¿Te han visto?

-No.

Sammy maldijo.

-Deben de haberte seguido, Dar.

Si eso era cierto, entonces debían de haber estado vigilando su casa, y antes que eso, a Serena en el Toucan. Por un instante, Dar deseó volver para asegurarse de que Serena estaba bien, pero entonces se dijo que esos hombres que había fuera estaban buscando a Sammy y a los niños, no a Serena. Estaba a salvo vigilada por Neflyte.

Fue hacia las escaleras.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Sammy.

-Voy a ver cómo están las cosas.

-Voy contigo -insistió Sammy.

-Nos han localizado -Goddard se cerró el abrigo-. No hay manera de salir de este barco. No señor. A menos que uno sepa nadar, y yo no sé.

-Yo podría distraerlos -dijo Mort y se adelantó-. Yo entro y salgo. Sobre todo para ir por comida, y sé cómo salir del barco sin que nadie me vea. En cuanto salga, podría...

-¡No! -Sammy se apartó de la pared y se puso de pie por primera vez en cuatro días-. Tú te quedas con los niños, Mort. Si no vuel vo, este hombre -agarró a Goddard de la manga y tiró de él- se asegurará de que lle guéis a comisaría.

-De eso nada.

Dar se volvió y miró a Goddard con dureza.

-Pues claro que lo harás.

Goddard se apartó de Sammy.

-Pero, Superman...

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo -gruñó Sammy, cojeando hacia la escalera-. Yo primero -le dijo a Dar-. De ese modo, si me caigo tú podrás interrumpir la caída.

Las bromas de Sammy y su leve sonrisa hicie ron que Dar mirara al hermano de Serena de otro modo. Decidió que Sammy Tsukino tenía in cluso sentido del humor.

Salieron momentos después, ambos arras trándose por la cubierta. Dar paseó la mirada por el muelle y localizó enseguida a los dos hombres. Vio cómo uno de ellos jugaba con su arma automática, mientras el otro miraba hacia el embarcadero.

Le hizo una seña a Sammy y señaló las cadenas que colgaban de las redes. Dar le dijo cuáles eran sus intenciones; luego ordenó a Sammy que se quedara como estaba. Al cabo de un mo mento estaban en las redes, al otro lado del barco. Las cadenas eran macizas; agarró una de ellas y poco a poco fue bajando hacia el agua.

Dar se metió en el agua sin hacer ruido y nadó hasta debajo del muelle. Con cuidado se colocó y esperó. Oyó al hombre caminar a poca distancia. Los tablones del embarcadero no estaban lo suficientemente separados como para meter la mano, de modo que Dar supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llegó el momento de actuar, Dar lo hizo con rapidez. Salió del agua como un dra gón y agarró la pierna del hombre. Este gritó sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera mover se, Dar tiró de él y el tipo perdió el equilibrio. Cayó al agua provocando un enorme ruido. Dar lo dejó fuera de combate rápidamente y tiró de él para esconderlo debajo del muelle.

Entonces oyó al otro gritar, correr sobre los tablones a ver qué había ocurrido. El segundo hombre dejó de correr de repente.

-¿Rudy? Rudy, si te has matado, te mata ré. ¡Rudy!

Silencio.

Dar no entendió por qué Sammy escogió ese momento para levantarse, pero si estaba inten tando distraer al hombre, lo consiguió. El tipo notó el movimiento y se volvió y disparó a Sammy.

Dar vio cómo el hermano de Serena se tira ba al suelo y, cuando el hombre se adelantó para volver a disparar, salió del agua de nuevo y lo empujó con facilidad al tipo. Unos cuantos puñetazos después el hombre flotaba junto a su inconsciente amigo.

El ruido de una barca aproximándose a toda máquina llamó la atención de Dar y, cuan do el Nightwing apareció delante de él, Sammy ya se estaba bajando del Dungeress esperando ver a su capataz, Haruca Tenou. Pero el hom bre que dirigía el barco por el embarcadero resultó ser Neflyte Ward.

Dar salió rápidamente del agua.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Serena? -miró rápidamente de trás de Neflyte y vio que no estaba allí-. ¿Está aún en casa? ¿Cómo has conseguido sa car este barco del precinto?

-Lo robé -reconoció Neflyte-. ¡Entra!

-¡Qué! ¡Santo Cielo!

-Métete en el barco. Sé lo que estoy ha ciendo.

-Será mejor que así sea -le avisó Dar-. Ahora contéstame, ¿está Serena en casa?

-No, ahora probablemente estará en el yate de Black -Neflyte señaló el agujero en su camisa-. Estaría muerto si no me hu biera puesto el chaleco antibalas. Menos mal que ese burro que acompañaba a Black no me apuntó a la cabeza.

-Pues yo lo haré si a Serena le ocurre algo -le advirtió Dar mientras se metía en el barco.

Al volverse vio a Sammy intentando subirse a su barco y lo ayudó.

- ¡Vámonos, Neflyte!

Antes de que Neflyte pudiera responder, Sammy tomó el timón y dio la vuelta al Nightwing con maestría. Entonces se pusieron en marcha, de camino al Golfo.

-¿Sabes adónde vas? -gritó Dar.

Por respuesta, Sammy aumentó la velocidad.

Haruca tenía un aspecto terrible, pero esta ba vivo.

Serena se apartó de Diamante Black, corrió al lado de su amigo y se lanzó sobre él.

-Haruca, soy yo. Soy Serena.

-¿Serena? -abrió los ojos; tenía la cara hinchada y llena de cardenales-. Hola, cielo, ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí -se puso de pie-. ¡Quiero que lo desaten ahora! Y que lo saquen de este barco -exigió, dirigiéndose a Black.

Diamante Black la agarró y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que utilizaba la fuerza con ella.

-Yate, Bella. Esto es un yate, no un barco. Un yate muy caro.

A Serena le importaba un comino cómo lo llamaran o lo caro que fuese. Lo único que sa bía era que en ese momento estaba abandonando el puerto y que el camino por donde Haruca y ella podrían fugarse quedarla corta do.

Diamante sonrió, después miró a Haruca.

-¿Estás intentando negociar también por la vida de este hombre? -sacudió la cabeza y la estrechó con más fuerza-. No me sorpren de. Parece que te crees responsable del bienes tar de todo el mundo -le soltó el brazo para acariciarle el hombro desnudo-. Muy pronto el único por el que tendrás que preocuparte será por mí.

Serena le apartó la mano, y él la dejó libre.

-¡Eso no pasará!

-¿Tenou es un amigo?, ¿o un amante, como Chiba?

-Es un amigo. Un amigo inocente que no merece estar aquí -Serena se arrodilló junto a Haruca de nuevo-. Te sacaré de aquí -le prometió mientras adrede le limpiaba la san gre de un ojo con el vestido blanco.

-Lo que acaba de decir sobre Chiba... ¿Está...? ¿Has vuelto con él?

Serena vaciló.

-Haruca, tú sabes que yo...

-Calla... No pudiste olvidarte de él. Lo sé. No pasa nada, cariño. Sabía cuáles eran mis posibilidades. Siempre lo he sabido.

Serena sintió la mano de Diamante en el hom bro e intentó quitársela de encima, pero él la agarró con fuerza y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Está sucio. No quiero que lo toques. Te ensuciará el... -vio la sangre en el vestido-. Has estropeado el vestido.

-No me importa tu estúpido vestido - Serena escupió-. Quiero que Haruca salga de este barco. Quiero que tanto él como Darién y Sammy salgan ilesos. Si accedes, iré donde quie ras y lo haré por voluntad propia.

Oyó a Haruca protestar a sus espaldas. Gino pasó junto a ella y le dio varias patadas en el estómago.

-¡Basta! -Serena se volvió hacia Haruca, pero Diamante tiró de ella.

-No tienes poder para hacer ningún trato, mi pequeño ruiseñor. Estás aquí y aquí te que darás. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Tenou ya no me sirve para nada. Gino, la señorita quiere que lo saquéis del yate, de modo que dadle lo que pide.

Con horror, Serena vio cómo Gino y otros tres hombres levantaban a Haruca, que estaba atado a un poste de madera, y lo tiraban por la borda.

- ¡No! ¡No!

Serena intentó seguir a Haruca, pero la de tuvo la fuerte mano de Diamante.

-No hago tratos cuando tengo todas las cartas en la mano. Lo quieras o no, ahora eres mía -se volvió hacia el grandullón que son reía como un estúpido-. Gino, quiero que la encierres en mi camarote. Y recuerda, es tan lista como bella.

El gigante asintió y Serena sintió náuseas mientras la agarraba con fuerza y la llevaba al interior del yate. Gino abrió la puerta del ca marote de Diamante y la empujó dentro. El elaborado camarote estaba todo decorado en blanco y bronce, y era tan elegante como el vestido blanco que le había obligado a ponerse hacía un par de horas.

Cuando Serena oyó que cerraba con llave, se desplomó sobre una pared. Intentó no sentir compasión por ella misma, pero tenía miedo. Ya estaban a muchas millas de la costa. Nece sitaba un plan para escapar, pero no tenía ninguno.

Pensó de nuevo en Haruca y en Neflyte y empezó a llorar. Minutos después se limpió las lágrimas y alzó la cabeza. Podía derrum barse, o bien utilizar el tiempo que tenía sola para buscar algo que tal vez la ayudara a escapar.

Rápidamente, empezó a registrar el cama rote, buscando algo que le sirviera. Encontró los pequeños ojos de buey de casualidad. Es taban escondidos detrás de unos elegantes paneles de seda blanca. Eran pequeños, demasia do para una mujer con caderas; pero Serena no tenía caderas, algo de lo que de repente se sin tió agradecida.

Aspiró hondo y la esperanza le dio fuerzas para empezar a rasgar el primer panel de seda. Cuando intentó abrir el ojo de buey, vio que estaba cerrado. Rasgó un segundo panel, y después otro. Al llegar al cuarto encontró su recompensa. Serena abrió la ventana y se aso mó a una gran masa de agua negra y tenebrosa.

Oh, Dios...

Retrocedió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba el agua, odiaba la incertidumbre. No, aquello no era una ruta de escape, era un sui cidio.

Oyó el ruido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura y, cuando se volvió, vio a Diamante entrando en la habitación. Al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, corrió hacia Serena y tiró de ella. Esta cayó al suelo con fuerza y, por un momento, el golpe le dejó sin respira ción. Fue suficiente para que Diamante tomara el control y la inmovilizara contra el suelo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, él estaba a hor cajadas sobre ella y sonreía.

-No -dijo cuando acercó los labios a los de ella.

-Sea como sea, voy a acostarme contigo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo más fácil para ti? ¿Por qué no quieres aprender a apreciarme?

-Jamás.

Serena le escupió a la cara y cuando él le vantó la mano para limpiársela, ella le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen y se incorporó. Era una maniobra que Sammy le había enseñado y en ese momento funcionó a las mil maravillas. Dejó a Diamante Black sin habla, y después le hizo perder el equilibrio. Al tiempo que caía de espaldas, Serena se puso de pie. Iba de ca mino al ojo de buey cuando se detuvo y vol vió corriendo dónde Diamante se retorcía en el suelo. Sin vacilar, tomó ímpetu y le dio al hombre una patada en la entrepierna.

-Eso por destruirme las plantas, canalla.

De nuevo delante del ojo de buey, Serena empezó a temblar, entonces las rodillas le fallaron. En ese estado, se asomó de nuevo por la escotilla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar el agujero y tirarse a las negras aguas del Golfo mientras el yate se alejaba y la dejaba en medio del mar. Sencillo, ¿no?

A Serena no le llevo mucho tiempo conven cerse a sí misma de que era la idea más aloca da que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Dos minutos después, se quitó los zapatos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¿El qué?

Neflyte señaló un tronco que flotaba en el agua.

-Eh, Haruca -Sammy gritó-. ¿Estás vivo, mon ami?

Momentos después, Dar estaba en el agua desatando a Haruca del enorme poste y ayudándolo después a subir al barco.

-Black tiene a Serena -dijo sin aliento y cayó sobre cubierta-. Se la lleva con él a no sé qué isla -miró a Dar a los ojos-. He oído que te va a dar una segunda oportunidad. No la pierdas, o será la última.

-Tómatelo con calma -dijo Sammy-. Neflyte, lleva a Haruca abajo y...

-Ni hablar, me quedo arriba. Continuad. Ese yate no nos lleva más de un par de millas.

Haruca tenía razón. Minutos después divi saron el yate de Diamante a la luz de la luna.

-Ahí está -dijo Neflyte.

Dar miró fijamente el yate y un millar de emociones le atenazaron la garganta. Era como si el pasado volviera a burlarse de él. Sentía rabia, culpa y, sobre todo, miedo. Des pués de dos años, justo cuando habían conse guido dejar atrás el pasado, otro loco estaba intentando robarles la felicidad a Serena y a él. Pero esa vez no lo permitiría, prometió Dar en silencio. No pensaba dejar que nada ni na die le arrebatara a Serena por segunda vez.

-Llama a la guardia costera -rugió; des pués se volvió hacia Haruca-. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

-No está herida -le confirmó Haruca-. Al menos aún no.

De nuevo, Dar paseó la mirada por el yate. No podría abordarlo hasta que no llegara la guardia costera. Mientras no lo perdieran de vista, podrían...

-¿Qué es eso?

Dar miró hacia donde Neflyte señalaba.

-Lo ves, esa cosa blanca.

-No lo haría -murmuró Dar, de pronto horrorizado mientras contemplaba medio cuerpo de Serena colgando del ojo de buey del yate de Black-. No será tan temeraria.

-Bueno, no sé. Esposarte a la cama fue bastante valiente por su parte.

-Cállate, Neflyte.

Sammy le hizo una seña a Haruca para que to mara el timón.

-Sí, esa es Chili -esperó un segundo más y sacudió la cabeza-. No lo hará. No saltará al agua desde esa altura. Odia el agua. No va a saltar -le aseguró a Dar.

De repente empujó a Haruca, se puso delan te del timón y aumentó la velocidad.

-Pensé que dijiste que no lo haría -rugió Dar sintiendo que Sammy tenía de pronto mucha prisa.

-Tal vez tenga hoy más razones por las que vivir de las que tenía hace cuatro días. ¿Le dijiste por qué la dejaste?

Dar se volvió a mirar a Sammy.

-¿Tú sabes por qué fue?

-Claro que lo sé. No pensarías que iba a permitir que dejaras a mi hermana sin darte tu merecido, ¿no? Te habría matado si la mentira que le contaste hubiera sido la verdad. Entonces ¿se lo has contado? ¿Le has dicho que aún la quieres? ¿Sabe que la dejaste para proteger la?

-¿Para protegerla? -de pronto Haruca era todo oídos.

-¿Vamos a tener que compartirla de nue vo con un poli? -insistió Sammy-. ¿Estás otra vez con mi hermana, viejo?

-Le he comprado una casa -dijo Dar, como si eso explicara sus intenciones, o por qué Serena se estaba planteando tirarse de un ojo de buey a las aguas del Golfo de México.

-¡Jesús, se va a tirar!

-No «se va a» -lo corrigió Neflyte-. ¡Se ha tirado!

Dar vio a Serena desaparecer en el agua de cabeza y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Entonces se quitó las botas y le ordenó a Sammy que encendiera el foco para buscar en el agua.

Al tiempo que el yate de Diamante Black se alejaba, Sammy cortó el motor del Nightwing. En cuanto Dar vio a Serena salir a la superficie, se tiró y nadó hacia ella. El tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que la alcanzó, pero cuando lo hizo, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que hasta le pareció oír cómo le crujía algún hueso.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

Ella se apartó y lo miró sonriente.

-Ahora sí. Si tú estás aquí, eso quiere de cir que Sammy está a salvo, ¿no?

-Sí, tiene una pierna mal, pero también demasiado mal genio como para dejar que eso lo agobie.

Serena se puso seria.

-Neflyte y Haruca están...

-Está bien -le prometió Dar-. Recogi mos a Haruca hace unos minutos y Neflyte llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas. Le dolerá el pecho unos cuantos días, pero nada más.

-¡Oh, Dar, es maravilloso!

-¿Es verdad?

-¿El qué es verdad? -le preguntó, aga rrándose a él con fuerza.

-¿Es verdad que tienes más razones para vivir hoy de las que tenías hace cuatro días? Sammy dijo que no saltarías a no ser que...

-¿Crees que después de lo que me has di cho esta noche iba a dejar que Diamante Black me llevara a alguna isla tropical para vivir como una reina sabiendo que tengo un patio con un columpio?

-Serena...

Riéndose, Serena lo besó.

-Ah, casi se me olvida la mejor parte: ca marones en la cama con el poli más sexy de Nueva Orleans. ¿Dar?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nuestra cocina es toda amarilla?

-Porque es tu color favorito.

-¿El amarillo? No, es el azul. Siempre ha sido el azul, tonto. El color de tus ojos.

A pesar de la hora, la comisaría bullía de actividad. Dar condujo a Serena hasta una silla, y ella se envolvió en la manta que había saca do del Nightwing y se sentó con ganas mien tras Sammy y Dar se dirigían al despacho del jefe Blais.

Por el cristal, observó mientras Dar y su hermano le explicaban lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Aún se sentía algo turbada por toda la historia que Sammy le había contado de camino a la comisaría. Diamante Black se dedicaba a secuestrar niños y a venderlos fuera del país.

Serena se estremeció y cerró los ojos. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo tan despreciable. Hacía tan solo unos mi nutos, la guardia costera había llegado para informarles de que habían detenido a Diamante Black y a sus hombres; parecía que el pirata iba a recibir su merecido.

-¿Estás bien?

Serena abrió los ojos y vio a Sammy sentándo se en una silla junto a la de ella.

-Estoy bien. ¿Has terminado aquí para que pueda llevarte al hospital?

-Voy para allá ahora. Neflyte me va a lle var. No tiene muchas ganas de explicarle a Blais cómo robó el Nightwing del depósito donde lo tenían precintado.

Serena le miró la pierna. Tenía un aspecto horrible y Serena temía que fuera a quedarse cojo o algo peor.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a mamá?

-La llamaremos por la mañana. Tú espera al viejo -Sammy se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente-. Gracias.

-¿Gracias? -frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué?

-Por ir a casa de Dar la noche que te dispa raron. Sé que te resultó difícil, pero gracias a eso ha salido todo bien. Él nos ha salvado, ya sabes.

-Pero tú salvaste a los niños -Serena le rozó la mejilla-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-No podía dejarlos. Estaban aterrorizados -Sammy sacudió la cabeza-. Black es un asqueroso canalla.

-Me han dicho que han llamado a las fa milias.

-Sí, eso he oído.

Serena vio que Neflyte iba hacia ellos; a unos pasos lo seguía un desaliñado adolescente con la cabeza gacha.

-Este no quiere hablar -le dijo a Sammy-. ¿Estás seguro de que habla?

-Desde luego -le aseguró Sammy-. ¿Qué pasa, Mort?

-Nada.

-Entonces dile a este hombre lo que quie re saber. Así podrás salir de aquí y volver a casa.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir, no soy como los otros -el chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se miró los zapatos-. Ellos tienen familias y un hogar. Yo no.

De repente se hizo un silencio. Entonces Sammy sorprendió a Serena poniéndose de pie y diciendo:

-Bueno, ahora ya lo tienes, Mort. Es de cir, si no te importa dormir en un barco.

-No soy caprichoso, señor Tsukino.

-Sammy. Llámame Sammy. Jamás he sido un se ñor y nunca lo seré.

Serena vio que su hermano le echaba el brazo a Mort por los hombros y se dirigía hacia la puerta cojeando. Antes de salir, se detu vo y volvió la cabeza.

-Eh, Chili. He oído que vas a hacer una cena el domingo. Ahora que tienes una casa elegante, me imagino que se convertirá en una tradición familiar. ¿Vienes, Neflyte?

No había sido su intención asustarlo, pero cuando salió al porche, Serena vio que Dar mi raba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, buscándola.

-Estoy aquí -lo llamó desde el asiento columpio.

Debería de sentirse cansada y con necesi dad de dormir toda la mañana, pero se había levantado a las siete, se había puesto una de las camisas de Dar y había salido al patio a disfrutar del aroma del jazmín.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -la regañó.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Desaparecer sin decirme dónde vas.

-Lo siento. No podía dormir.

Bajó del porche, descalzo y sin camisa, tan solo con los vaqueros ciñéndole las estrechas caderas. De vuelta a casa había estado muy callado. Y cuando le había hecho el amor, es tuvo tan serio, tan posesivo, que ella sospechaba que algo iba mal. Pero no había querido preguntarle, sintiendo que Dar se lo contaría tarde o temprano. Una vez que todo había pa sado, la vida volvería a ser como antes o bien...

-Tenemos que hablar -se sentó junto a ella.

-Te escucho.

Empezó a balancear el asiento columpio.

-Unas cuantas de esas familias habían ofrecido recompensas por sus hijos. El jefe me dijo que Sammy recibirá varios miles de dólares. Lo ayudará a saldar sus deudas y a levantar la flota.

Serena se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabe él?

-Lo sabrá pronto. Una de esas chicas es la hija de un abogado famoso del Este. Ha solici tado una reunión privada con Sammy para discutir su futuro.

-El futuro de Sammy es la flota pesquera.

-Tal vez -Dar paró el columpio para mi rarla-. ¿Cuál es tu plan para el futuro, cari ño?

-No entiendo la pregunta.

-Creo que Koch está muerto, pero sigo siendo un poli y sigo siendo doce años mayor que tú. Parece que eres tú la que debes tomar una decisión.

Serena se puso de pie y colocó los brazos en jarras.

-Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?

Dar vaciló.

-Así debería ser.

-¿Debería?

-Serena, yo...

-Te quiero, Dar Chiba. Te he querido desde que entraste en aquel callejón y asustas te a Jimmy Tandino. Me enamoré de Darién, el hombre, pero también me enamoré de quién eras, un buen policía. El mejor de todo Nueva Orleans. Acepté eso entonces y lo acepto aho ra; el peligro, el horario sacrificado, los cam bios de humor a los que tiene que enfrentarse cualquiera que trabaje en una profesión como esa...

-Serena...

-No he terminado -insistió-. Hace unos días te dije que no creía en el sistema ju dicial. Pero no era cierto. Solo estaba inten tando protegerme a mí misma, intentando lu char contra el amor que sentía por ti desde que te vi por primera vez. Y el informativo de últi ma hora, detective Chiba, es que cuanto ma yor soy, más fuerte es la atracción que siento por ti -Serena sonrió-. ¿Te imaginas cómo será cuando cumpla ochenta años?

-Dios, cuánto te quiero.

-Entonces ¿podemos pintar la cocina en otro color? -se burló Serena.

Dar se puso de pie despacio.

-Del color que tú quieras.

Él dio un paso adelante, y ella retrocedió.

-No te muevas.

-Dilo. Di que esta vez es para siempre.

-Sería un placer para mí hacer que esta vez sea para siempre. Para siempre y legal. Llamaremos a tu madre y le diremos que el próximo domingo por la tarde va a celebrarse una boda en el patio de nuestra casa. Una boda en el jardín.

Dio otro paso hacia delante y esa vez Serena no se movió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Es la única manera de hacer que te que des en casa al menos la mitad de la jornada y la llenes de camas y de niños, ¿no?

-Los niños necesitan padres, unos padres casados, y haremos feliz a mamá.

-Ven aquí.

Serena fue hacia él y Dar la abrazó con ter nura.

-Va a ser una vida maravillosa, Dar.

-Déjame que te demuestre lo maravillosa que va a ser.

-¿Aquí mismo?

-Aquí mismo.

-Eres un vicioso, Dar.

-Y tú me quieres de todas maneras.

-Sí, te quiero.

FIN…


End file.
